The Man of War
by DaveHunter
Summary: A retelling of the events in Fire Emblem: Awakening, with a few twists from myself. What hardships will Chrom and Robin have to overcome on their quest to same both the future and the present? How will Robin deal with all the unfamiliar happenings? Will he find peace through war? Only time shall tell...
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of my first ever story! As suggested in the story description, this story will (eventually) feature romance, while the main couples will be Robin/Cordelia and Chrom/Sumia. Apart from these two pairings, nothing else is set in stone. So, if you want any other pairing, please do let me know what your wishes are. I cannot promise to incorporate every suggestion as I already have some ideas of my own. The Robin featured in this story is pretty standard, only unique(ish) trait of his is his blonde hair. Anyways, enough with all of this, please enjoy the story!

* * *

To his right, a blue-haired swordsman dashes towards a tall, dark skinned mage before slicing at said man and unleashing a flurry of strikes, which are all either dodged away from or parried with the help of dark magic. While Robin continues circling around his target, he charges up a bolt of lightning in his left hand, only to see the ominous mage pushing Chrom back before launching a deadly, purple sphere of energy towards him, who narrowly evades by rolling forward, slashing upwards in one motion.

"Up there!", he shouts, looking upward, swiftly noting his slash had only met air. Raising his head to the new location of the mage he notices the second sphere of dark energy and jumps out of the way before it collides with the floor in an explosion of dark purple light, all the while shooting his lightning beam upwards, though his attack is evaded and hits the roof before exploding.

"You fool!", the dark haired mage hisses, as he swoops to the ground surrounded by the same purple energy he had used before to attack, knocking the swordsman to the ground. Watching his ally regain his footing, he shifts his attention back towards their enemy who conjures up yet another magic sphere, which he releases towards the incapacitated man before him. "Die!", he yells, followed by a mad cackle.

Realizing he had to something, he desperately holds out his hand and intercepts his opponents magic with a ball of lightning of his own. As the two magical spells collide, a bright white light is unleashed, blinding all three combatants. When the light dissipates, he is met with the mage, whose facial expression warps from a victorious smirk to an annoyed frown.

"This is it! This will be our final battle! Remember, you're one of us and nothing, not even destiny, will ever change that! Now let's rid ourselves of this dastard and end this once and for all!", Chrom exclaims with a determined expression and the two of them proceed towards Validar once more.

"Gyahaha, why do you struggle? After all, it has all been written! You are nothing to fate!" he taunts seconds before the duo reaches him. The fighting resumes with Chrom attempting to slash him across the chest, which is parried with the magic of the dark mage. Sensing an opportunity to strike, Robin launches another of his lightning bolts and lands a hit on Validars right arm – the one he uses to cast his spells. "Gah, you wretched fool! You dare strike me? ME?" Ignoring this, he charges up another spell to lure his attention towards him.

Chrom, noticing what his plan was, jumps high into the air before spinning his body with his sword outstretched above his head as he falls back to the ground where his blade meets the back of his enemy, causing him to collapse. Thinking him finished, he turns toward Robin smiling.

"Gah, this ISN'T over!" the dying mage exclaims, launching his last bit of energy towards them, in a last ditch attempt to kill Chrom. "Damn you both!"

Pushing him out of the way, Robin is now the one to be hit by the sphere, his vision once again going white. When it returns, he falls to the floor, seeing a blurry Chrom rush towards him to kneel at his side.

"You alright?" he questions, panting, before helping him to his feet. "That's the end of him." he states, and indeed, as the both of them look to where the corpse of their dreaded foe should have laid, only purple smoke remains, only to dissipate shortly after shifting their attention towards it.

"Thanks to you we carried the day" Chrom says, turning back towards him. However, as he gets up with the assistance of his friend, his vision goes bloodshot and starts pulsing. He was barely able to register Chroms "At long last", his hearing starting to betray him as well.

'What is this? Are these the effects of that dastards magic?'

Noticing something wrong with his companion he asks, "What's wrong? Hey, hang on-"

'What happened?' Seeing Chroms expression change from worry to shock and pain, Robin looks downwards and sees the blade of lightning protruding from Chroms abdomen as he stumbles backwards gasping for air. The disappearance of the bloodshot in his eyes coming as suddenly as its appearance, he looks at his own hand in shock, still crackling with the remaining electricity of the spell it had just released.

"This is not your- your fault. Promise me you'll escape from this place... please... go...", he pleads, the last of his life leaving his body, before he crumples to the floor, dead. Not able to comprehend what had just happened, Robin retreats, staggering backwards. Accompanied by the cackle of the mad man he had believed dead just a minute ago as his sight slowly fails him, everything goes black.

* * *

After what feels like an eternity, a high-pitched voice intrudes the cold, hostile darkness surounding Robins consciousness.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING," a voice states. He opens his eyes and, as they adjust to the light that suddenly replaces the dark, he sees two figures standing above him, talking to each other, one male clad in a blue tunic which lacks its right sleeve and hair of the same color, the other female dressed in a yellow and white dress, her upper body covered by a brown corset. Her hair too matches the main color of her clothing and is neatly done into two pigtails.

"What do you propose we do then?" the male asks, to which the female replies " I... I dunno...".

Before the two can continue their conversation however, they notice that the man to their feet has regained consciousness and turn to him, both smiling. "I see your awake now," the blue-haired man says softly.

"Hey there! Hehe," the girl adds.

„There are better places to take a nap than the ground, you know. Here, gimme your hand," he says offering his hand to him and Robin swiftly follows, placing his own hand in his counterparts. While he immediately notices the purple mark on the back of his right hand - six eyes connected by... two bolts of lightning? - his attention is quickly pulled away, as he is hoisted up and now stands face to face with the smiling Chrom.

Now standing, he notices a man wearing blue armor standing a few feet back, simply watching what had happened up to this point. Once more his attention is pulled back towards the blue-haired as he asks, "Are you alright?"

"Ye.. Yeah. Thank you, Chrom," he replies in an unsure tone.

"Ah, I see you know who I am then," Chrom responds, slightly surprised.

Raising a hand to grip his head, Robin answers "No, actually. Your name just... came to me, I guess. It's.. strange."

"Hmm... that's curious. Tell me, what is your name? What brings you here?" Chrom enquires.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I. Well, my name is... it's... Huh. I can't... remember.." Realizing he doesn't even remember who he was, despite instantly knowing the name of the man in front of him, who he didn't even have any recollection of meeting before this day, he had to try his damndest not to panic. "You don't even know your own name?", Chrom asks, now slighty confused aswell. "Excuse me for asking, but... where am I?"

At this the blonde girl joins in on the conversation "Hey hey, I've heard of this before! It's called amnesia, I think."

„It's called a load of stinking pegasus dung," the armored man interrupts "We're to believe you know milords name, but have forgotten your own? Ha, if only we all were blessed with such a conveniently cognitive memory!"

"B-but I speak the truth! I have no idea why I can't remember anything!" Robin blurts out, now in full-on panic mode.

"What if he does speak true Frederick?" Chrom questions, which calms him down a bit again. "We can't just leave him here alone, confused and all. What sort of Shepherds would we be?"

"Just the same milord. 'Twould not bode well to invite a wolf into the flock, would it now? I simply must emphasize caution, milord," he warns.

After contemplating for a short while, Chrom decides on his further path of action, "Alright, then we'll be taking you to Southtown where we'll sort all of this out."

"Wait a second. Do I even get a say in the matter?", Robin asks, fearing he'll be arrested and simply jailed.

"Be at peace, friend. I'll be sure to hear everything you have to say once we get there. Now, let's go.", Chrom reassures him, before leading the group down the road they were standing at until now.

* * *

After a while of marching in silence, Robin finally decides to voice his thoughts "So, what do you plan on doing with me? Am I to be imprisoned?"

„Hah, you'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse," he replies with a reassuring smile on his lips.

"So that's where we are? Ylisse?" Robin repeats, thinking furiously to try and remember if had ever been to this so-called Ylisse before.

"You're implying you've never heard of the Halidom? Haha! Someone, please pay the man! He makes quite the actor. Those furrowed brows and the frown are most realistic.." Frederick scoffs.

"Frederick, please.." Chrom interrupts, cringing with embarrassment. "These lands are known as the Halidom of Ylisse. It is ruled by Emmeryn, who is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... I'm Chrom, but apparently you already know that. This delicate girl is my sister, Lissa"

„I am NOT delicate", Lissa pouts, "Hmpf. Ignore the idiot that is my brother, please. He can be pretty thick sometimes. But you're lucky we, the Shepherds, found you. Brigands would have made for a pretty rude awakening, wouldn't they?" she exclaims, her mood going from annoyed to elated in an instant.

Taking an interest in their.. well, profession, Robin asks "Shepherds? That means you tend sheep?.. In full armor? Is it that dangerous around here? You did mention brigands after all."

"Heh, it can be quite the task sometimes, just ask Frederick the Wary here," Chrom answers.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Naga forbid someone around here keeps an appropriate amount of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station requires different of me," Frederick states proudly, with what Robin could swear was a sarcastic undertone.

Dropping the thought, he quickly responds "I understand, sir knight. I think I wouldn't act differently in your stead." After another minute of silence, he adds, "Robin. That's my name. I just remembered it, how weird. Oh well, that's one mystery solved."

„Robin huh? Is that foreign?", Chrom wonders out loud. "Ah well, we can discuss it later. We're almost in town, there we can-"

He is interupted by Lissa who is frantically pointing in the distance, "Chrom look! There's smoke!"

As Lissa points it out, the group shifts their attention to the settlement in the distance. "Gods damn it! The town's ablaze! It's the brigands work, no doubt about it... Frederick, Lissa, quickly!" Chrom shouts.

Turning back to Robin, Frederick asks, "But what about him, milord?" "Unless he's burning to the ground as we speak, he can wait!" Chrom snaps back.

"Well spoken, my liege.", Frederick replies curtly.

"Let's go already!", Lissa urges and the three of them head out towards the burning settlement, Chrom and Lissa running while Frederick trots alongside them atop his horse, leaving Robin behind.

"But what about-" he begins, before suddenly noting a tugging sensation at his belt. Pulling his robe back a bit, he notices a bronze sword and takes it in his hands. "Since when did I have this? Well, no matter, I have to go help them before anything bad happens.." he mutters to himself as he breaks out in a sprint to follow the 'Shepherds'.

* * *

Robin barely reaches the town center in time to witness what he supposes is the leader of the brigands giving his gang their orders. "Grab anythin' dats shiny an' put de rest to de torch boys!", he shouts, earning cheers and roars from the near dozen bandits standing before him, before they disperse in different directions, effectively beginning their raid. Turning to his side, he adds in a quieter tone "Now te you lass, let's ave ourselves some fun, eh?"

"NO, s-stay away from me you beast! Someone, anyone help me!" the maiden, whose hair is being hold by the ruffian, begs desperately.

"We HAVE to stop them, Chrom!" Lissa pleads, immediately followed up by a reassuring statement of Chrom.

„Don't worry, Lissa. After this day, no bandits will terrorize this town again. I'll make sure of that!"

"Wait!" they suddenly hear from a few feet behind them. Turning around, they are met with the panting tactician.

"Robin? What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to wait?" a surprised Chrom asks.

"Well.. to be honest with you, I'm not quite sure. But I discovered I'm armed and I somehow get the feeling I'm familiar with battles, so I figure it would only be right to help," he answers, showing his bronze blade.

"I see. In that case, I'll gladly accept their help. Now let's finally get to ending these dastards' lives! Stay close!" Chrom says.

Before they enter actual combat, Frederick shouts a last piece of advice "Remember Robin, the foes we face are practiced bandits and marauders, who will not hesitate to kill, so do not spare them either!"

"So, your weapon of choice is the sword, is it now? And that in you hand is that- Wait where did you get a tome from?" Chrom enquires, as they run side to side towards the bandits occupying the marketplace.

"I'd love to answer that question, you know, but honestly I don't know either." Robin answers, prompting a questioning look from Chrom.

"So uhh, do you at least know how to use that thing?" he asks a bit uneasily.

"Well, I suppose we're going to find out right now!" Robin states briefly, grinding to a halt and stretching his left hand forward while holding his tome in his free hand, unleashing a small ball of fire after a short "Fire!" shout, which engulfs a myrmidon several feet in front of him, setting his body ablaze with magical flames.

Desperately trying to quench the flames, he drops his head and runs for the nearby creak, only to be cut down by the blade of Chrom.

"I'll take that as a yes" he says, not even trying to hide the astonishment in his voice as he turns to regard Robin.

"Watch out!" his counterpart shouts, ripping him to the ground behind a food stall just before another fireball can hit Chrom square in the chest.

Looking up, he scans the area for the source of said magic spell. Strangely, while doing so, the battle slows to a crawl, allowing him the opportunity to take in the battlefield in its whole. Diagonally behind him, Lissa standsalone with a bandit only a few feet away from her. Frederick is battling three opponents on his own, and is apparently crushing all of them without as much as breaking a sweat. Still, he was in no position to help her, and neither was Robin.

Nearly panicking, he tries to calm down and search for the best possible procedure. As he finally decides on what to do, after what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only the fraction of a second, he springs his plan into motion.

"Chrom, I'm going to distract the mage with my own magic, as soon as I launch the spell, keep to the stalls and get the guy! When you're finished with him, get to helping Frederick. I doubt he really needs assistance but better safe than sorry I guess. When the two of you are done with that, regroup and await further orders!" he blurts out while simultaneously getting up and starting the distraction.

Chrom, although severely surprised by receiving an order, obliges and darts towards the mage and out of his sight. As soon as Chrom starts moving, Robin commences phase 2 of his, admittedly very spontaneous, but at the same time necessary, plan, which was also the much harder part. He sprints towards Lissa, who by now had also noticed the axe-wielding bandit targeting her, and noticed he might not make it in time. "LISSA!" he shouts frantically, "DUCK!".

After turning to the voice and seeing Robins panicked face, she does as she is told just in time to dodge the axe, which, in turn embeds itself in the left shoulder of the man behind her. While she gasps in surprise, Robin, who had anticipated this course of action, simply grunts in pain and stabs his opponent through the heart with his blade, ending his life immediately. He removes the axe from his shoulder to examine the wound.

"Damn it..." "Robin! You alright?" Lissa asks, tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Lissa, don't worry about it. More importantly, how are you?" he says in as calm a tone as he can muster and a reassuring smile on his lips, despite the immense pain he is in.

"What? I'm fine, but you obviously aren't!" she shrieks before yanking his hand away from his shoulder. "Oh, you are DEFINITELY not 'fine'!", she exclaims as she raises a staff to his wound.

"What are you-", Robin begins, but as the tip of the staff starts glowing, the numbness in his shoulder disappears and the wound closes, leaving only a cut in his robe as well as a bloodstain to remind of what had just happened. "You're.. a healer?", he asks with disbelief in his voice.

"A cleric, to be specific, but yeah, I'm basically a healer.", she answers, now with her trademark grin plastered across her face. Again, he wonders how her mood could shift so easily, but lets it go, seeing as the conflict was not yet resolved.

"Robin!" He turns his head to see Chrom and Frederick head towards them. "I did as you said, we took down two more myrmidons and an axeman, aswell as the mage you pointed me towards. I must say, that wasn't too bad a strategy, distracting him and all, especially considering how fast you came up with it."

„I too, must commend you. It seems, there is even more to you, than you initially showed," even Frederick concurs.

"Yeah well, I'm just happy the two of you are fine. But let's save that for when we're actually done."

"Truer words you have not yet spoken, stranger. Now what are those orders you have for us that milord mentioned?" Frederick demands.

Taken aback by the knights lingering hostility towards him, Robin hesitates before replying. "Right. From what I've observed, there are four enemies remaining, the leader excluded. I want Lissa to stay a bit behind us and have you cover her Frederick. We don't want her to be targeted after all."

Lissa pouts a bit muttering something like "I am NOT as fragile as you think, dummy..." while Frederick simply nods.

"You and I, Chrom, will have to take the brunt of their attacks. I'm sorry to have to put you at the frontlines, but-"

"Say no more, I'd have it no other way," Chrom interrupts, a confident smile upon his lips.

"Heh... I get the feeling I'll have to talk to you about that in the future.." Robin mutters before continuing.

"Alright. The biggest problem will be that remaining mage, but I think we should be fine. Basically, we'll be taking on the axe fighters and the myrmidon first, but don't aim to kill them yourself. I know, I know, it sounds really weird, but we'll just disarm them so Frederick can take them out afterwards, so that he doesn't have to worry about Lissa. After that, we'll just deploy the same tactic to deal with that mage as before. Be careful to stay out of the range of their leader though, this'll only reliably work as long as he stays where he is, but I doubt he'll move a finger himself until he really has to." Recieving nods from his three companions and trusting smiles from everyone except Frederick, who wears his typical stoic expression. "Alright, let's go!"

They take their formation and begin the battle with the final bandits. While Chrom has no trouble at all disarming the myrmidon, as he just smashes his sword aside with brute strength while uttering a fierce war cry, Robin initially has a bit of trouble against the axeman before him. He blocks the first strike of his opponent with the broad side of his sword, almost loosing it due to the raw power of the barbarian opposing him, similar to the myrmidon, who was now also lying on the floor, dazed, courtesy of a punch of Chrom, but manages to redirect the weapon to his side, where it harmlessly clangs against the ground.

Losing his balance, he stumbles forward, where his neck meets the tip of Robins sword. Sputtering as blood trickles from both his mouth and neck, he drops to the floor dying. "Change of plan Frederick! You take that last axeman! Chrom, get ready!" Robin shouts, finally sensing an opportunity to take out the blasted mage, who, fortunately, isn't able to fire any spells without hitting any of his allies until now. However, as said allies are now either lying dead or dazed on the ground, he now prepares to cast a lightning sphere towards him. Dodging to his right he fires a spell of his own at the mage, who, unlike the myrmidon from earlier, does not go up in fire, though he still stumbles backwards at the impact, allowing Chrom to quickly dispatch of him with a slash across the chest.

Turning to the leader, he demands "Drop your weapon, scum! Your pathetic group lies defeated, and you would be wise not to follow their example!"

"Har har har!" he laughs, pushing the maiden he had kept hostage up until this point to the side, prompting a squeak from her. "Arm Garrick, princeling! This ayn over yet, now come to yer slaughterbank, ye sheep!" he provokes.

Before Chrom, or Garrick for that matter, can do anything, Robin charges forward, lunging at him with his sword arm outstretched. "Take this!", he yells, only to be parried by the axe of the bulky man.

"Bah, dat all ye got? C'mon, ya can do better then-", he begins before abruptly stopping and looking down at his stomach, where the tip of a silver lance, wielded by the knight he had completely disregarded until now protrudes from his lower torso. "Whut? When did ya.. Gah!", he manages to croak prior to Frederick twisting his weapon around before roughly yanking it from his body.

"An end befitting of a barbarian," he spits.

"That's the end of that." Chrom says, sheathing the Falchion.

"But oh woow, Robin! You did amaaazing!" Lissa exclaims wiggling her arms around hysterically.

"You're certainly not a victim, that much has become clear," Chrom agrees.

"Indeed," even Frederick admits, before returning to his hostile and mistrusting self. "Perhaps now you can come forth with an explanation of where you come from, no?"

"I understand you're skeptical of me, Sir Frederick. But I assure you, neither do I have an idea where all that came from, nor do I remember anything else about my self. Please, believe me, I have shared all that I possibly can."

"You have fought to defend Ylissean lives, and more importantly, you saved Lissa. That's all the information I need. My heart tells me that is enough," Chrom reassures.

"But what of your mind, milord? Does it suffice for your sense aswell? Shall you seek it's council now too?"

"Frederick, you know as well as I do that the Shepherds can use someone of his caliber and talents. We have more than enough enemies with brigands and bandits as well as our unruly neighbors. Do you really wish to just send someone of Robins capability away? Besides, as odd as his story may be, I choose to believe him," Chrom quickly counters.

"I-thank you, Chrom."

"So, how about it? Will you choose to join us, Robin?" Chrom asks, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I would be honored." Robin accepts, adding a short bow.

* * *

-Later-

"Did you notice, milord? Those bandits spoke with a Plegian accent," Frederick informs.

Confused at the mention, Robin asks "Plegian? What would that be?"

"It's the language spoken in the nation west of here, Plegia. They send marauders to pillage and plunder, in hopes of instigating a war," Chrom clears up his eyes narrowing at the mention of a war.

"And it's the townspeople and salesmen who get caught up in the trouble! It always hits the innocent and helpless the hardest..." Lissa adds, clearly shaken up by the thought, and, possibly, the overcome battle.

"Now now, milady. They do have us, the Shepherds. Do try not to let your senses be clouded by grief and anger. At times like these, one must stay calm, lest your judgement be clouded," Frederick comforts her. "I know, I know... don't worry, I'll get used to all this soon!" she declares confidently.

At this moment they notice a villager rushing up to them. "Please milord, milady! You must stay the night and enjoy the best meal we can offer! It is but the least we can do to repay you for your troubles," he pleads.

"A most generous offer, but I fear we must depart as soon as possible. This encounter requires a detailed report to be delivered to the capital, so we have no time to spare," Frederick interrupts.

Choosing to ignore this statement, Lissa begins rambling away about her wishes "Alright, I want your best room, dark meat, medium rare, no salt in the soup and feathers in my-"

"Milady, I hate to interupt, however we must make haste, Besides, you did want to, 'get used to it', as you so aptly put it. I hope you realize that includes camping in the outside, sleeping on twigs, feeding upon wild animals and the like."

"You sure are quite the stern lieutenant, Sir Frederick," Robin chuckles.

"Hmph, stern's one way to put it. I can think of at least 5 more for it!", Lissa pouts, a childish look on her face.

"You should know Frederick only smiles when he is about to impale an enemy or when he plans on putting you through his hellish 'training routines'. I still say those are advanced torture methods, though.", Chrom adds, a playful smile now also finding its way to his face.

"Duly noted.", Robin attempts to say with as much earnesty as he can, failing horribly, ending up nearly breaking up in laughter at the antics of the two siblings.

"Ahem. I hope you do realize I am still present."

"Oh, we know you're here Frederick. Wouldn't be half the fun without you around," Chrom jokes. Not able to hold it anymore, Robin breaks out into heavy laughter, which is quickly joined in on by the royals.

Frederick, stoic as ever, ignores it and simply says „It appears, milord remains as humorous as always. Now then, shall we get going now?"

"Alright, alright. Let's get a move on Lissa, Robin," Chrom finally gives in, the group of four now heading down the road once more clouded in a now not uncomfortably silent, but a cheery and joking atmosphere.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you've made it this far, I must sincerely thank you for reading my story up to this point! I understand that there will me multiple problems with this story, seeing as this is my first story and all. I'd greatly appreciate any and all reviews, as they are essential for finding out what the readers wish for in this fic, as well as for giving me advice for further writing or pointing out mistakes. I'll make sure to read every single review and will try to reply to every single one, either by PM or in the ending author's notes of the newest chapter. Currently, I plan to publish the second chapter sometime next week or so, but I really don't have a definite date as of right now. Disclaimer: starting next chapter, I will begin changing some events up a tad. It won't be anything major enough to affect the main story, but they will be changes nonetheless, so don't be surprised about that. Huge s/o to the user **Prescribed-Madness,** btw! The advice and thoughts I've received from her were a huge help, so go check out her work if you haven't done so already.

I'm D4v3Hunter, and once again, thanks a bunch for reading and I'll hopefully see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of this story! Just to get this out of the way, I'm planning on releasing a chapter every Sunday. I won't, however, name a specific time because that just depends on when I find the time to actually do so. Also, even though that's what I'm planning, I never know what life has in store for me. It's very possible that I won't have the time on some Sundays because of something random coming up or because I have a basketball game to play in. So essentially, sometimes the new chapter will be up either Saturday or a few days after Sunday. But enough of this stuff for now and on to the actual story. Enjoy!

* * *

-Nightfall-

"Uugh, my feet hurt!", Lissa complains for what had to be the 50th or so time in the last half an hour. "Besides, it's already getting dark, shouldn't we stop so-", she's interrupted by a fly buzzing into her open mouth. Coughing and weezing, she does her best to get rid of the weird feeling in her throat. "Eeew, now there's bugs out and everything!"

"Lissa, we get it. Your feet hurt, there're bugs, you're hungry and gods know what else. But wanted to get better at the whole travelling thing, right? Besides, look at it like this: the faster we walk, the sooner we'll be back home.", Chrom sighs.

"Actually, milord, I must side with milady in this matter.", Frederick states, earning him confused looks from everyone, while Lissas outdoes those of the others. "WHAT?! Frederick agrees on something with ME? Something has to be wrong here...", she begins to shout, the latter part much quieter and slightly concerned.

"She is right you know.", Robin concurs "It's not often you disagree with Chrom. That much even I can tell and I've only spent about half a day with you guys."

"Seeing as your observation skills are so advanced, you've surely also noted that I never disregard any orders, unless it would bring harm upon my lieges. That aside, I always act for a certain reason.", Frederick replies slightly irritated. "My reasoning in this case, is simply the fact that it is highly unlikely that we reach Ylisstol at our current pace before night fully breaks upon us. Fortunately, now would be a perfect opportunity to set up camp, as we have reached the woods of West Ylisse. Delving further into it would bear significant risks, such as wild animals and the possibility of our campfire causing a forest fire."

"Hmm, I guess you're right.", Chrom gives in after a short moment, slightly disappointed at having to pause their journey for the night. „We should get to setting up camp as soon as possible then. Do you wanna help me collect firewood Lissa?", he suggests.

"Bleh, bleh! Yuuuck!", Lissa spits, still trying to rid herself of the fly. „I think I swallowed it...", she bemoans sadly. "Count me out on the firewood finding, please. I've done enough 'learning' for today!"

"Well, much like Lissa, I'm starving aswell. How about we think about how to get ourselves some food?", Robin suggests, chuckling lightly at Lissas antics.

„Indeed, a bit of hunting and gathering would be in order. I suggest you clear the campsite while I take care of the hard labour, tactician", Frederick states coldly, obviously still not trusting of the newcomer.

* * *

-Some time later-

The group of four is sitting around a campfire, which provides the only light except for the moon, that by now has taken the place of the much brighter sun. „Mmpf, it's been such a long time since I last had wild bear! It's great!", Chrom exclaims, mouth half full and with a smile on his face. "What's wrong little sister? Aren't you going to eat?", he asks, waving a chunk of the cooked bear meat at Lissa. „Dig in!"

"You know, I think I'll pass. Couldn't you have hunted some rabbits or something, Frederick? You know, something normal people ACTUALLY eat?! I mean, come on! You're messing with the food chain too much! There's a reason people usually avoid bears, right Robin?", she turns to said man, hoping for back-up. She is met, however, with a sight not unlike that of Chrom.

"Yum! I never thought something as frightening as bear would taste THIS good!", he exclaims happily, while furiously chowing down on the meat of the unfortunate creature. "Ughh, I suppose you can enjoy anything after having lain in the field without eating anything for days...", Lissa concedes.

"Come on Lissa, just eat it. It's just meat at the end of the day.", Chrom encourages. "Since when does meat smell like old boots?", Lissa counters. "Eep! Never mind, I'd take any old pair of boots over this..", she corrects after raising the piece of meat to her nose, taking a smell of it.

"Now now, milady. Every experience makes us stronger, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem. Doubly so for the unpleasant ones.", Frederick reassures, a very unusual small smile decorating his normally stoic face. "Oh REALLY?", Lissa asks suspiciously. "Then why aren't YOU eating anything?"

For a brief moment, the knights facade crumbles, "Uhh, well... I.. had a rather large lunch. Yes, that's it. Besides, 'twould not do to ease my own needs before those of my superiors.", he replies nervously.

"Yeah right, Freddy! How did you put it earlier? 'That's a load of pegasus dung'?", she retorts sarcastically, prompting Chrom and Robin to start laughing, with the earlier nearly choking on his meal.

Frederick however, showing the slightest signs of discomfort, changes the topic, "Ahem. Well, seeing as it is already quite late, I think it a good idea to prepare our sleeping arrangements. If you would excuse me." After saying this, he stands up, to begin his work, leaving the other 3 to laugh and joke with each other.

* * *

-Later that night-

"Huh? What was.. that?", a sleepy Chrom mumbles to himself after hearing a faint rumble. He decides to go and check on what could have caused the noise, seeing as he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again without confirming that everything is alright. Yawning, he picks his blade up from the ground besides him, opens the flap of his tent and stretches before beginning the search. Before he can take even a step, two pigtails suddenly exit the neighboring tent, startling him as a groggy Lissa looks at him.

"What's going- Big brother? What are you doing? It's still dark..", she mumbles, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.", he apoligizes swiftly, now fully awake. "It's just.. something doesn't feel right and I think I heard a weird noise. I was just going to go check if everything is alright.", he explains.

"Fine, you do that. But not alone, you won't! I'll be accompanying you!", she decides proudly, earning herself a thankful smile from the blue-haired royal, before adding, "Besides, it's not like I'm going to sleep again any time soon, thanks to a certain doof of a brother."

"Heh, I guess I have no choice but to take you with me, then.", he agrees, wondering where she got her seemingly limitless energy from.

After walking around the camp for several minutes, the two siblings delve further into the forest. "Huh, it sure is dark. And quiet. Wait, shouldn't there be tons of crickets, well, cricketing?", Lissa asks, confused as to the lack of any sounds at all.

"Crickets don't 'cricket', they chirp, Lissa.", her brother corrects. "But otherwise you're definitely right, there's something wrong here.."

As if on cue, the ground starts shaking, the intensity of the rumbles growing stronger by the second, prompting a scared 'squeak' from the young princess. "What.. is this madness?", he mutters, finding it increasingly harder to maintain his balance, before taking his sisters hand. "Stay close Lissa!", he says.

Hearing a loud sound coming towards them from his right he turns his head towards it, in hopes of identifying it. „Lissa, run.", he orders. Taken aback by the seriousness in his voice, she only manages to bring a 'huh' out, before he turns back towards her. "I mean it! Go!", he adds, a sense of urgency now accompanying the seriousness and worry.

Just as he and Lissa begin running, the ground where they stood before splits open, the side opposite from theirs rising, thus releasing red hot lava and blazing chunks of rock, some of which soar closely by past the heads of the two.

"Hey, this way!", Chrom shouts as he turns to his left, now having overtaken the slower Lissa. They continue their run to a slight drop where both jump down, fireballs landing behind them, setting everything they come in contact with ablaze. After having escaped from the immediate danger zone, they look in the direction they had come from, now observing the catastrophe in its whole, fireballs flying through the sky, treetops burning fiercely, the sky black from the smoke.

"Chrom what is THAT?!", Lissa questions, pointing towards the sky, where light gathered into an orb, forming itself into some sort of gleaming gateway, resembling the shape of an eye. Before they can further act, two howling creatures fall out of the portal and hit the ground with a sickening 'thud'. To their surpise however, said creatures get up, still howling all the same, their eyes turning a glowing red.

"Lissa, you better get back.", Chrom says unsheathing his blade. She obliges, while the creatures stumble towards them, as if drunk or crippled.

All of the sudden, the closer one lets out a thundering roar, now racing towards them with a speed they had thought impossible up to this point before leaping at Chrom, who meets the thing with a lunging slash.

Surprised by not hearing the 'thud' of a corpse falling to the floor, he turns his head to inspect his opponent, who spins his head to an inhumane degree accompanied by sickening cracks. Now spinning around, the beast locks its axe with the Falchion, matching Chroms strength.

Having enough of this, he quickly spins his blade, breaking the lock, following up with a body-check, throwing the creature to the ground several feet in front of him. Finally sensing an opportunity to slay it, he leaps into the air, landing on it's back, Falchion impaling it through the chest. Instead of remaining on the floor however, the creature disappates into purple smoke. 'What? What kind of sorcery is this?", he begins to think, before he is ripped from his thoughts by a loud scream to his right.

"Lissa!", he shouts, now noticing the second beast, which he had completely disregarded, approaching her. Seeing as she wasn't a combatant and as such wielded no weapons, she held her staff between her and the thing, trying desperately to keep distance between them, all the while slowly retreating backwards.

However, she hits a rock behind her and, realizing she had nowhere else to go, she cowers down, trying to make herself as small as possible. The creature however raises its axe, threatening to bring it down on her head. 'Damn it, I won't make it in time!", Chrom thinks.

It is at this moment, that a third figure exits the portal, this time, however, not a mindless beast, but a blue-haired swordsman. As said swordsman hits the ground, he breaks into a sprint and barely manages to push himself between Lissa and the monster, his blade leaning on his back to deflect the axe.

Chrom stops abruptly, a mixture of surprise and awe showing in his facial expression. Lissa looks up from her cowering position, surprised at the fact that she hadn't, unlike expected, been sliced in half by an axe, and is met with the face -or well part of it, as he wears a mask covering his eyes- of her savior, who is struggling underneath the strength of the axeman.

"Urghh..", he pants. "Help!"

"Right.", Chrom responds, pulled out of his stupor, before running towards the monster, Falchion brandished at his side with a battle cry leaving his lips. Noticing that these actions pulled the beats attention away from himself, the mysterious swordsman breaks free and strikes it simultaneously with Chrom, the beast also evaporating into purple smoke instead of dropping dead to the floor, while the two blue-haired finish their strikes in one and the same pose.

Quickly, the mysterious man sheaths his own blade, that bears a striking resemblance with the legendary sword wielded by Chrom, before he is addressed by him. "Quite an entrance.. What's your name?"

Before receiving an answer however, they are interupted by their two other companions. „Milord, milady! Are you unharmed?", Frederick asks.

"Robin! Frederick!", she replies, running towards Robin with tears in her eyes, tightly hugging him. Despite being heavily surprised, he decides to go just along with it. "I was so scared..", she whimpers, still trembling slightly.

"Shh, it's alright.", he whispers while patting her head to comfort her. "Are those things normal around here?", he asks Chrom after being sure that Lissa had at least somewhat calmed down.

"They're not from Ylisse, that much is sure.", Chrom replies with a shake of his head.

"No one is injured then?", Frederick questions, visibly concerned. Receiving another shake of Chroms head as an answer, he breathes a short sigh of relief. "Thank the gods.."

"Thank the masked man for that!", Lissa replies, now calm enough to raise her head . "If it wasn't for him I'd be..", she starts shaking slightly once more. Drawing another pat on the head from Robin, she speaks again, „Where is he, by the way?"

Looking around, Chrom noticed he was, indeed, missing. „That's weird, he was standing right there a second ago.."

"'Tis of no matter for now. We can ponder the whereabouts of this mysterious man AFTER ridding ourselves of these... things.", he cuts in. „Eyes open, now. We know nothing of this new foe after all.", he adds, gaze directed at Robin, who nods.

"Right. Let's move.", Chrom orders.

* * *

After wandering for a little while, encountering only the occasional monster, which is swiftly taken out by the combined forces of the group, Robin notices a set of walls in the distance. "What are those?", he asks, pointing in their general direction.

"Ah, those would be the remains of the forts that were ravaged during the first quarrel with Plegia. As there was no use for them after the end of the war, they were never repaired and were eventually forgotten. They aren't even marked on maps anymore.", Frederick clears him up.

'I see.. Should we us this area to dispatch of the rest of our enemies then? It could provide us with a significant advantage. But there could also be enemies hidden by the walls. Maybe it'd just be best to stay away from them..', Robin begins thinking before being pulled back to reality by the horrific groans of a dozen or so of the monsters spread out in the clearings and less dense patches of trees in front of them.

"Prepare to fight!", Chrom orders, unsheathing his Falchion, determined to eradicate their mysterious foes.

"Wait!", Robin warns, just in time to prevent his hot-headed companion from rushing head-on into the fray. „You can't just rush at them! We're outnumbered one to three, possibly even worse! If we want to have any chance at surviving this, we'll need to be smart about this!"

Begrudgingly, Chrom obeys. „So what do you think we should do?", he asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, ideally, we'd want to pull one of them at a time from a distance with my magic, but that's not really an option. One miss and I could set everything around us on fire. Our best course of action is probably to try a flank. Seeing as these, whatever they are, aren't exactly the smartest guys around they'll probably just swarm the nearest enemy, so a simple flank should do the trick. So, Chrom and Frederick, you two fight together while I circle around them and look for an opportunity to strike.", he shares his thoughts with his companions.

"Then we'll do that. Seems like a good enough plan to me.", Chrom agrees. He receives a small nod from Frederick as well, giving him all he needed.

"Alright. Lissa, you stick with Frederick and Chrom, but stay a bit behind them, will you? Likewise, you two will fight primarily to protect her.", Robin finishes. „Let's go then!" With that he turns and heads for the bushes to their side to get the proper angle for his flank.

Looking to his side after 40 or so yards, he sees Chrom and Frederick engaging an undead swordsman and his axe-wielding companion. While the mercenary is ran through by Fredericks silver lance and instantly evaporates, the axeman provides slightly more trouble for the duo. He knocks Chroms blade aside, making him lose balance shortly, before attempting to strike Fredericks horse. This proves to be a fatal mistake, however, as the mount raises it's front legs smacking the creature in the head with its hooves, cracking it's skull with ease.

'It's going well so far..", Robin thinks to himself. 'I'm glad I didn't tell them about the risk of more of those things being hidden in the trees around here, or else Chrom wouldn't have agreed with this at all. Here's hoping it doesn't come to that though'.

While his next few yards do indeed go without interruptions, he hears a rustle in the bushes around him after running for about 20 seconds, followed by 2 undead axemen and a sword-wielder erupting from the underwood.

"Damn it, where the hell did these things come from all of a sudden?", he questions, cursing internally at jinxing himself as he brings his sword up to deflect the incoming strike of the monster nearest to him. While he does succeed in doing so, the remaining two axes come closer by the second. Realizing he was pretty much out of options, he tries to replicate the sensation from his first battle, where time had ground to a halt, giving him time to think clearly. „Crud, this is bad!", he curses as it doesn't work.

"Move!", an unfamiliar voice suddenly warns. Deciding not to question it for the time being, he obliges and a blue blur whips past him, slashing one of the two creatures behind him in an instant. With the blue-haired swordsman from earlier distracting the other beast he was currently fighting, he eliminates it swiftly by twirling his blade around, dislodging the axe from the hands of its owner before slicing it's head off.

The creature left remains unfazed by everything that had happened in the previous few seconds, swinging it's sword horizontally in an attempt to cut Robins body in half. "Watch out!", he hears, causing him to turn his head to his attacker. Once more realizing he had no way to dodge, he simply closes his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable pain.

Much to his surprise, however, it never sets in. Instead, he feels himself drop to the floor, now additional weight resting on his body and hears a, surprisingly not-so-manly, yelp of pain. Opening his eyes, Robin is met with the swordsman lying on his torso, a bloodied gash at his side.

"Did you just-", he begins to ask before noticing the undead standing above them, preparing to end both of them with a downwards stab. Grabbing the shoulders of the person on him, he rolls to the side, narrowly evading the attack and jumping to his feet in a single, fluid motion. Not taking a beat, he lunges toward the monster, impaling it's heart. Seeing as the thing still moves, he twists his blade aroung and brings it up, effectively halving it from the middle of it's torso upwards.

He turns around immediately to regard the injured swordsman. "Are you alright?", Robin asks dropping to his knee at the side of the laying man , now beginning to think about the sound he had made. 'Was that him? No it can't be.. that was way too feminine. But then who-'

"That doesn't matter, right now, I'm fine. There are others that – ugh- need your assistance more!", he breaks his train of thoughts, pointing towards Chrom and Frederick who are struggling with a group of about 6 undeads.

"Damn..", Robin mumbles with a grit of his teeth, not willing to leave the injured man alone, but also not wanting to make his other companions fight by their lonesome. "Fine.", he gives in after a few seconds. "But you get into the bushes for safety until we're done dealing with them. And take this vulnerary, it should help with that wound for now until Lissa can treat you.", he orders, taking out said medicine from a pocket on the inside of his coat.

"I told you I'll be fine, I don't need any-", he begins only to stop at an angry glare from Robin. He sighs shortly, instead getting to his feet, takes the vulnerary from his counterparts hands and heads towards the bushes, a hand on the wound on his side at all times.

Somewhat satisfied with this, Robin gets up aswell and turns to the scene of the battle, thinking about his next step. 'Now to helping those guys..'

* * *

His brain now in full-on battle mode, he analyzes the situation before him. Frederick is battling two of the five creatures, an axe-wielder and a swordsman. Normally, he wouldn't have a problem dispatching two or even 3 enemies at once, but in this scenario he has to be extremely cautious of the brute strength of his opponents, meaning he is forced to fight defensively for the meantime.

Chrom however, was faring much worse. His opponents were a lancer, whose range provided him with a massive advantage against the sword-using Chrom, and another swordsman. Furthermore, an arrow protrudes from his shoulder, rendering it useless for the time being.

'Wait a sec, an arrow? Where-', Robin begins thinking as an arrow flies past a few feet in front of him before zipping closely by the blue-haired. 'That solves that question.', he judges, following the path of the arrow towards the archer standing just a few yards in front of him, outside of the bushes he was in.

Deciding it best to dispatch of the ranged threat, he dashes through the underwood, careful not to make too many sounds that could give away his location. As soon as he is in melee range of his target, he leaps out of the leaves, slashing in a wide arc in front of him, cleaving the undead beasts upper body off.

"That's that.", he murmurs to himself, turning to check on the others. While Frederick apparently managed to finish off the axeman, Chrom was still struggling with his opponents, at least managing to cut of the head of the spear but in turn gaining a few cuts from the swordsman across both arms.

Realizing just how dire the situation is for the two of them, he decides to go against his initial plan and pulled out the fire tome from his coat. 'Alright, alright.. I just need to concentrate.. If I focus hard enough, I'll hit the swordsman and not Chrom or Frederick. This'll be fine. My line of fire is completly free.', he thinks, closing his eyes in order to focus better. Unlike before, he actually managed to get the desired result, the action now slowing to a crawl, just like in the first battle.

Reopening his eyes, he fixes his gaze on his target. Taking a deep breath, he aims and waits for the perfect moment to release his spell. Again, he feels as if an eternity passes before he acts, while in reality only a few seconds pass. Sensing the optimal moment, he shouts "Fire!", unleashing the glowing red ball of magic. It soars towards the sword-wielding monster, hitting it square in the back, engulfing it in magical flames, causing it to burn until nothing but purple smoke remains.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he tucks the tome away again and starts running towards his friend.

'What? Was that Robin?', Chrom thinks. Despite his surprise, he immediately seizes the opportunity manifesting itself before him, lunging towards his remaining enemy slicing its head off. Having spent the last of his energy, he collapes to his knees, panting heavily with blood trickling down both his arms.

Much like his liege, Frederick too acts immediately, crushing the axeman beneath the hooves of his steed.

"Chrom!", Robin shouts concernedly, finally reaching his comrades, immediately rushing to Chroms side. "Lissa, get over here!", he orders desperately, fearing for the well-being of his friend.

"I'm here!", she replies swiftly tending to the cuts and gashes on his arms. "Robin, you're going to have to pull that arrow out, before I can fix that wound."

Nodding, he turns to face Chrom. "Right. This is gonna hurt, so you better prepare yourself. Give me a nod when you're ready.", he warns.

Chrom closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and grips the grip of his sword tightly, causing his knuckles to go white. As soon as he gives his nod, Robin yanks the arrow from his shoulder in one pull, prompting a pain-filled scream from him. The pain subsides nearly immediately, though, as Lissa immediately begins healing the wound after Robin removed the arrow.

"You alright?", Robin asks, standing back up, offering his hand to him.

"Honestly, I've felt better. But, I've also been way worse.", he replies with a chuckle, taking his hand and pulling himself to his feet.

* * *

-Before the enemys were defeated, about 100 yards away-

"Captain Chrom! Hold on just a little longer!", a woman with short, red hair shouts. Realizing he can't hear her, she mutters, "Damn it, I knew I shouldn've left 'em". Preparing to charge the monsters with her horse, she adds another shout, "All right you ash-haired freaks! Which one of you wants to die first?"

"Hold, milady!", a man with light blue hair pleads, panting heavily from chasing the woman atop her horse by foot for several minutes.

"Muh?", she replies, dumbfounded.

"A lifetime may be long, however attraction is fleeting! You needn't fight, only wage love! It would only be befitting of a beauty such as you! Now, would you grace me with your company?", he attempts to charm her, his voice practically oozing with confidence.

"... Who the hell are you?", she asks blankly.

"Ah, but of course you would be intrigued in my humble self! 'Tis only natural, considering it is myself we are talking about! I am a living legend, a myth amongst men, the 'arch' in archer, if you will! I, dear lady, am Vi-"

"You're an annoyance, that's who you are. Sorry, Ruffles, but I don't have the time for this!", she interupts him, fed up with his endless blabbering. „Onwards!"

"Virion! That's, uhh, my name. W-wait milady! I beg of you, at least share your name with me!", he pleads.

"Huh.", she sighs, annoyed. "Sully. I'm a Shepherd.", she introduces herself curtly.

"Ahh, Sully! A name reminiscent of the gods themselves! As beautiful as the woman bearing it, truly! Will you bless me with the bond of marriage, oh Sully?", he continues his flattering sweet-talk.

"Will I WHAT?", she asks , annoyance slowly turning to anger. "Wait, I finally understand. This is a joke, isn't it? And the punchline is your head meeting the underside of my boots!", she threatens.

"Ah, 'tis common for a lady such as you to be confused by the brilliance of my noble bearing and manly figure! Please, do not feel pressured into making a decision right away!", he boasts.

"Oh that so?", she feigns understanding. "Then how's THIS for an answer!", she shouts, ramming the blunt edge of her lance into Virons stomach, causing him to double over, the air knocked out of his lungs.

"Oof! Quite the punch you pack.. P-please milady! Allow me to accompany you, at the very least! Without you, my world is dark an empty, void of meaning! Give my life meaning, and in turn, I shall be a servant to you, available to be commanded to do anything you wish for!", he pleads once more, adding a bow, hoping to finally convince her to let him accompany her.

After a moment of contemplating, she agrees with a sigh. "Alright, but I'm only doing this so you finally shut that darn mouth of yours!", she answers, the annoyance in her voice clearly showing. Despite this, Virion still smiles widely and proceeds to stare at her. „What? Quit staring at me like this!"

* * *

-Present time-

"Captain Chrom!", Sully shouts once more, this time reaching the ears of the blue-haired warrior.

"Sully! There you are, I've been wondering where you've been.", Chrom replies.

"Well, I would have been here sooner if it weren't for a certain annoyance.", she admits, casting a short but murderous glare towards Virion, who visibly pales at this.

"Is that so?", Chrom asks, slightly confused, not noticing the the short interaction between the two newcomers. "Well, no matter. Sully, I'd like for you to meet someone.", he says, pointing towards Robin, who, until now, had kept himself from the conversation in order to not interrupt. "This, is Robin. He's an amnesiac we found laying in the fields. We took him with us and it turns out he's a great fighter as well as a brilliant tactician."

Where any other person would have questioned the sanity of their leader for taking in an unknown man, who they didn't know anything of, Sully simply regards Robin for a brief moment, before breaking out into laughter, slapping Robin on the back, causing him to nearly fall over. "Ha! That sounds just like something Chrom would do!", she shouts merrily. "So, are you really as gifted as he says?"

"While I still do not fully trust the man, I must admit that his tactics and combat ability have been of significant help to us, even in the short amount of time he has been accompanying us.", Frederick reluctantly agrees.

"Yep, you should've seen him earlier! He came up with a great plan to subdue a group of bandits in Southtown yesterday and even saved my life!", Lissa chirps as well.

"Oh, that so? That's some high praise right there! And coming from a guy like Frederick no less! I already like ya!", Sully muses.

"It- it was nothing much, really. I just did what I had to..", Robin murmurs looking down, trying to hide the blush appearing on his face.

"Well, until your reputation proves itself wrong, you can command me as you wish! But enough of the formalities, okay? I'm itching to fight some more!", she offers.

"Right.", Robin replies, realizing once more their battle wouldn't just win itself. "With the addition of Sully, I believe we can take a bit more straightforward of an approach to finish this up. Essentially, I'll have Sully and Frederick spearhead. There's still 6 of those things left, but it should be fine. Don't necessarily aim to kill them yourselves, though. All you have to do is stun them or, if possible, disarm them. Chrom and I will be rushing in behind you to finish them off, so don't worry too much and don't slow down."

Everyone nods. "Just watch out for one thing. That guy there, with the hand axe. There's something... different about him.", he adds.

"Excuse me, goddesses and gentlemen, but may I have your attention?", Virion blurts out, much to the surprise of all present.

"And who might you be?", Chrom asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, but of course you would ask who I am! 'Tis only normal to be in awe in the presence of I, Virion, the archest of archers, if you will!", he says, confidence returning to his voice after finally being noticed by the others. „And as such, I shall be of great assistance in this battle, no? After all, should something go wrong, I could simply dispatch of the threat from a distance!", he proclaims proudly.

"Hah!", Sully spits. "A man who speaks of himself as were he a god, but isn't even brave enough to directly face the enemy! What use would we have for you?"

"Actually, he's right. At least with the providing cover part", Robin stops her. "That isn't actually a bad idea. I don't think anything should go wrong, but having him as insurance definitely wouldn't do us any harm. So yeah, you can do that I guess."

"I am at you service.", Virion states, adding a bow.

And so they begin their plan, Sully and Frederick riding ahead with their lances outstretched towards the enemy, Robin and Chrom following shortly after, swords at the ready. Lissa and Virion remained around 30 yards away from the targets, Virion already having an arrow at the ready, aiming at the head of the nearest monster.

When the two mounted knights hit the group of undead, the first two disintegrate instantly, as they take the brunt of the charge. The two behind them are knocked aside, sword and axe flying out of reach. However, they don't survive for much longer, as Robin and Chrom finish them off, the former simply slicing off the head of the beast, while the latter goes for a jump followed by a stab through the chest. In both cases, they explode into purple smoke.

The last undead, that no one has yet reached begins to run towards Sully, attempting to knock her from her horse with its lance. It stops dead in its tracks however, an arrow sticking out from in between its eyes, causing it to fall forward and ending its existence.

The last obstacle now removed, Sully and Frederick continue their charge towards the presumable leader, that doesn't wait for them to reach it but instead leaps forward with a unearthly gnarl, slashing in front of him with its handaxe. This however, is parried by Frederick with ease, pausing his movement momentarily, though. Sully however, isn't fazed at all and strikes the monster with her lance, knocking it back a few feet as well as dealing a deep wound to its shoulder.

Before it can recover, an arrow embeds itself in its torso, causing it to lean back, roaring with anger. Despite having been wounded, it bounds towards them again, as if nothing had happened. By now, Robin and Chrom arrive as well and attack in a pincer movement. Somehow having increased its strenght, Sully and Frederick barely manage to block its next blows with combined forces, giving their two sword-wielding companions the opportunity to stab their swords into its back, reaching all the way through its upper-body.

Finally, it falls, and its body crumbles to dust, leaving behind 4 panting warriors and a princess and a light blue-haired noble heading towards them.

"What was- that thing?", Sully pants.

"Whatever it was, here's hoping it was one of kind..", Chrom wheezes, concern clearly audible in his voice.

"That's unlikely.", Robin states confidently, earning a confused look from Chrom.

"How can you be so sure about that?", he asks.

"It's.. I don't exactly know. I'm just getting the feeling this wasn't the last we've seen of those things.", he replies honestly.

"Hmm. Well then, we should get going to report this incident and the danger of more of them appearing as soon as possible.", Chrom decides.

"Wait, what? You believe me? Even though I have no evidence for any of this?", Robin asks, confused by Chroms trust in him. "We've barely known eachother for a day and you believe everything I tell you just like that?"

"While I must agree with you, that it is most foolish of milord to trust in your every word, your instincts and 'feelings' have all proven to be correct until know.", even Frederick concludes. "Furthermore, you have shown that you do not wish to harm milord, otherwise you would have earlier."

"Well, I don't know much of anything about you, but what I do know, is that you know how to lead and that you're strong. That's enough for me.", Sully says.

"Indeed, you are most definitely a man of significant tactical prowess, and perhaps even as sublime a fighter and man as I.", Virion concurrs.

"Yeah!", Lissa agrees enthusiastically, showing off her trademark grin. „There's no way anyone of us wouldn't trust you! You've saved all of us!"

"See? I'm not the only who trusts you.", Chrom says with a smile, patting Robin on the back. "Besides, think about it. You lost your memory, got picked up by a group of people you didn't know, who, for all you know could've just put you in jail. But you didn't decide to run away but chose to fight for the innocent and helpless instead. Any man who acts like that, I'd blindly trust."

"Thanks guys.", Robin replies softly. „It means a lot to me."

"You got it. But now let's go, we have a task at hand." Chrom reminds.

"Wait here for a minute. There's something I have to go check on. I won't be long.", Robin says, turning to head to where he last saw Marth.

"Marth!", he calls. „Marth, where are you?". No response. "That's weird, I swear he was here somewhere..". Little did he know, that at this moment the person he looked for was hiding behind a tree just a few feet away from him."

"Robin!", he hears Lissa call out. „We're leaving, you should come now!"

Reluctantly, he obliges and turns around to meet up with his companions.

'That was too close.', Marth thinks, letting himself slump to the ground, still holding his wound. 'I should find a river or a creak to clean this out..'. He stands back up and slowly but surely heads to the north – the same direction the group that the tactician who had fought alongside him was a part of. 'Who was that?'

* * *

-Several hours later, around noon-

"So this is the capital, Ylisstol, huh? It's.. a lot bigger than I imagined. I don't think I've ever seen this many people in one place..", Robin says in awe.

"That's to be expected though, considering your amnesia and all.", Chrom replies with a laugh, clearly taking pleasure in his friends reaction.

"It would seem the capital was spared of the catastrophe that fell upon the western woods. Thank Naga.. In that case, the great quake we beared witness to must have been limited to the forrest. We haven't come across any evidence of it since we departed from there.", Frederick analyses.

"That's a relief! Finally, some GOOD news after all that happened in the past day!", Lissa goes along with the knight.

"Indeed, that is nice to hear. Still, we have to make sure that the incidence is reported. We can't risking that happening again, not without being prepared.", Chrom admits.

"Look! It's the exalt!", an old villager proclaims pointing to a figure surrounded by a group of soldiers.

The woman he is looking at is clad in green and white sage robes, her long, blonde hair flowing down her back and, strangly, the same mark that can also be found on Chroms shoulder is on her forehead. Robin decides to ask about that later, as he notices how the mood of the crowds surrounding her has shifted with her arrival. She seemed to emit an aura of tranquility, causing those around her, even those who were formerly arguing or angry, to relax and smile, turning to her and waving.

"So that's your ruler, the exalt?", he asks, intrigued by the figure before him.

"Indeed. Her name is Lady Emmeryn.", Chrom answers.

"Is it really safe for her to be walking around with commonerslike this?", he asks, worried at the many possibilities it would provide an assasin.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace – Ylisses most prized quality. A long time ago, the world stood at the brink of destruction by the hand of the fell dragon. However, the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and sealed the beast away. Exalt Emmeryn is the very embodiment of the peace our people fought for back then.", Frederick informs.

"With Plegia at our door and the brigand problem increasing, we need her. She is a beacon of hope, calming those around her with her presence in a time where most would call for war.", Chrom adds.

"Well, it seems your people are lucky to have her then.", Robin admits

"Aand!", Lissa begins. "She is also the BEST big sister you could ever wish for!"

"I'd believe that.", Robin says with a smile, not immediatley noticing what Lissa implys. "Wait a second.. did you just say-"

"Yup, she's our sister.", Lissa repeats, amused by Robins reaction.

"But then- That means-", he stutters.

"Milady Lissa and milord Chrom are the princess and prince respectively of the realm.", Frederick finishes for him. "You remember his name, but not his status?", he adds, an eyebrow raised.

"But- You said you guys were shepherds! I mean, you said you were shepherds, your highness!", he blurts out.

"And that we are. We just have a very big herd. Metaphorically speaking.", Chrom agrees nonchalantly.

"Please forgive my horrible manners, Prince Chrom! I had no-", Robin begins, but is stopped by the noble raising his hand.

"Just Chrom is fine. As you might have guessed by now, I'm not really one for formalities.", he waves off.

"The prince and princess..", Robin mutters. „That would explain why Frederick puts up with your constant teasing.."

"Thihi!", Lissa laughs.

"So it is. The sacrifices a true knight must make for his realm.. They are numerous and can, at times, be extraordinarily unnerving. However, I shall fulfill my duties, no matter how tall an order they may be at times.", Frederick states.

"It looks as if Emmeryn is returning to the palast. You want to meet her?", Chrom asks. Recieving a nod from Robin, the trio makes their way to the castle.

* * *

-Inside the castle-

"Chrom! Lissa! You've returned!", the exalt greets as they enter the throne room. "Oh, and good day to you as well, Frederick. How was your trip?"

"It went fine. There won't be any problems with bandits anytime soon.", Chrom answers.

"And what of our people?", she asks concernedly.

"They are all as safe as can be Emm, don't worry.", he waves off. „However, we have to remain vigilant at the borders. We found documents on the body of their leader proving they came from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord.", a blue-haired woman in battle armor joins the conversation. „My pegasus knights should have intercepted them at the border."

"No Phila.", Chrom disagrees. „Your duty lies here, with Emmeryn. Seeing as you kept her safe in our absence, you haven't done anything wrong."

"And besides, we had plenty help!", Lissa adds, stepping forward while pulling on Robins arm.

"Ah, you're speaking of your companion, are you not?", Emmeryn enquires.

"This is Robin.", Chrom clears up, placing his hand on his shoulder. „He has fought valiantly and was of vital importance in protecting our people. I was thinking of making him a Shepherd, actually."

"Is that so? I seems Ylisse of a debt of great gratitude to you then, Sir Robin.", she decides.

"Not at all, milady! I simply acted as any person in my shoes would have.", Robin waves off humbly.

"If I may, your Grace.", Frederick interrupts. „Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is simply that: a claim. We have no way of knowing if he speaks true. As the situation is, we cannot rule out the possibility of him being a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!", Chrom exclaims, clearly offended by this statement of Frederick.

"And yet you have allowed this man into the castle. Does he have your trust then, Chrom?", she asks, calm as ever.

"Yes. I saw him risking his life in order to protect those in need. What's more, he saved Lissas life!", he replies confidently.

"It seems you have Chroms trust, Robin. As such, I will do the same as him.", Emmeryn declares.

"I thank you, milady.", Robin expresses his gratitude with a bow.

"In any case, thank you for your prudence, Frederick. I hope these two show their gratitude for your being their guardian every once in a while.", she says to Frederick.

"They do show something resembling of gratitude occasionally, Your Grace.", he admits. „But there are more urgent matters that require dealing with. Phila, I trust you have heard of the undead creatures we have encountered?"

"Indeed we have, Frederick.", there have been sighted all across the halidom since this morning.", she confirms.

"We were about to hold a council, Chrom. Would you join us?", Emmeryn requests. Receiving a nod from her brother, the two of them head towards a door at the back of the throne room alongside Frederick.

"Aaaand that's our cue to leave, Robin!", Lissa exclaims excitedly, pulling on his arm once more. „Let's go, there's somewhere I want to show you!"

* * *

-In the barracks-

"And there we are! The Shepherds' barracks!", Lissa proudly states.

As Robin looks around the room, he takes note of the many weapon and armor stands, confirming his idea that the Shepherds were some kind of militia. Furthermore, there were a set of people present. The first to approach them was a fancy looking, blonde woman.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!", Lissa greets her nonchalantly.

"'Oh, hey' yourself!", Maribelle snaps back. "I've been sitting here worrying about you since you departed and the first thing you do when you see me, is 'oh, hey' me! I think I've even sprouted a dozen of grey hairs!"

"Aww, you shouldn't have worried. I can deal with a battle or two.", she says. "But bugs and bear barbecue? Ughh.", she shivers

"Oy squirt!", a bare-chested man with spiky blonde hair shouts as he too approaches them. "Where's Chrom at? I be he had a real rough time without ole Teach and his trusty axe around!", he states confidently.

"Oh, so it's 'Teach' now? Last week it was 'Womanizer', wasn't it?", Lissa teases, a sly grin upon her lips. "Hee hee! Here I was thinking people were born without a brain. I didn't realize that could be taught! Silly me!"

"Haha!", he laughs triumphantly, obviously not getting the joking insult. "You can always count on Teach to- Wait was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?", a grey-haired woman in pink armor cuts into the conversation.

"Poor Sumia.", Maribelle sighs with a shake of her head. "She's been beside herself with concern, even more so than I have. Not a minute passed without her gazing off into the horizon. She probably would have injured herself less had she trained blindfolded!"

"Aww, Sumia, it's so sweet of you to worry for Chrom!", Lissa says in a bubbly tone.

"Worry? Well, I.. I- He's our captain after all! And our prince! Of course I would be concerned with his welfare!", she replies in a flustered manner.

"Anyway, who's the stranger?", Vaike asks.

"No one is stranger than you..", Lissa sighs. "But THIS-", she says excitedly, pointing at the topic of conversation, "-is Robin! He just joined the Shepherds! Chrom's appointed him as our new tactician! He has many talents and lots of tricks up his sleeves! You should've seen when he-"

"Oh yeah?", Vaike interrupts. "Can he do this then?", he asks, unleashing what had to be the longest, loudest and most horribly stinking burp of the year.

"I'm afraid I have to admit I appear to lack in the art of belching. Perhaps you could advise me, Teach.", Robin admits with a smile. "In any case I'm glad to meet all of you.", he adds, bowing.

"Goodness, must you plebeian brutes pollute even the air with your ridiculousness?", she snaps. "And you, Robin! How dare you encourage him! I'd hoped you were of finer cloth. Hmpf." With that she stomps out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Robin.

"Oh don't take that too seriously, Robin. She needs time to warm up properly to people.", Sumia reassures him.

"But only a fraction of that to burn you!", Lissa quips.

At this moment, Chrom enters. "Ah commander! I've- I mean we've awaited you return!", Sumia states, before striding towards him only to slip on a piece of paper.

'Did she just.. fall because of a piece of paper?', Robin wonders but is interrupted in his thinking by a worried Chrom.

"Are you alright, Sumia? Those boots of yours again?", he asks, while Sumia gets up and dusts herself off.

"Yes, I mean no- Yes..", she answers, sighing at the end.

Obviously not realizing the reason for her clumsiness and inability to correctly express herself without stumbling over her own words, Chrom continues in what he wanted to do.

"Alright, listen up everyone", he orders. „First thing in the morning, we're heading out to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?", Robin asks, unsure as to the meaning of the words.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaand that's that. A much longer chapter this time, but this was all stuff I wanted to fit in. Also, a lot of dialogue, which I hope didn't bore you to death (If so, I'm very sorry, feel free to send me the funeral bill). Before anything else though, on to the reviews!

 **Prescribed-Madness:** Glad you enjoyed it, I've done a lot more spacing out this time around, I hope it makes it that much more readable as well. Again, thanks for all the help, it means a ton!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** After looking over the chapter again, I noticed just how bad the issue you pointed out was, so thanks for that. I guess I just didn't notice initially because I came up with it and all, but that's no excuse. I made it a point to keep from doing that again this time around, hope I did better this time! As for the LissaxDonnel pairing, I've been thinking about it. You're definitely right when saying it's not the most common one, but I must say it's good nonetheless. I'm not 100% sure yet, but I'll be keeping it in mind, thanks for the suggestion!

 **csihawk:** Again, thank you for pointing out that issue, it should have been resolved entirely this chapter. If not, let me know! I definitely agree with you about the RobinxCordelia thing, she's way up there for me too, the only other pairing I like about as much as that one is RobinxLucina. Should you ever write a RobinxCordelia story yourself, be sure to let me know, I'll be the first to read it!

 **warrior of six blades:** Happy to hear you liked it so far! I'm really glad that the beginning appears to have been readable, firstly, because it's my first writing project and all and secondly because I personally find the beginning to be one of the most important parts of the story because as the author you have to somehow get the reader interested to motivate them to continue reading!

 **PersonaUserOrpheus3245:** I apologize if this wasn't really for you or it just wasn't unique enough. Sadly, the beginning of Awakening doesn't really let you do much different from the game if you want to follow the general storyline (in my opinion at least).

Thanks a bunch everyone who reviewed or even favorited and of course to the people who found this interesting enough to follow (Awake24hrs, Azubi, Gallian Squad 7, L7urel, Mistfiredragon, Prescribed-Madness, and of course mjstimpson)! It means a lot, knowing that I at least didn't mess up too badly.

This has been D4v3Hunter, and, once again, thanks a bunch for reading and I hope to see you all next chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, listen up everyone," Chrom orders. "First thing in the morning, we're heading out to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asks, unsure as to the meaning of the words.

"It's a unified kingdom to the north which is inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia clears him up.

"Warriors are what they are, and we have no choice but to ask for their aid in dealing with the threats around us. Normally, Emmeryn would be accompanying us in person, but, given the circumstances, we feared that the disapearance of the exalt would cause an uproar within the commonfolk. As such, we'll be travelling to Regna Ferox by ourselves," Chrom states. "However, this mission is entirely voluntary, and I understand should anyone-" he begins.

"I volunteer!" Lissa chirps happily, not seeming to care about what Chrom was about to say.

"Me too!" Vaike agrees. "You'll be needing ol' Teach with you for such a delicate mission!" he exclaims confidently.

"I'll go as well." a new voice suddenly says.

Robin spins his head around, trying to identify the person the voice belongs to, but doesn't notice anyone the voice would match with. Dismissing it to simply being his imagination playing pranks on him, he turns back to his initial position and rejoins the conversation.

"I suppose I should be going with you, seeing as I'm the new tactician of this group," he says, earning him a thankful smile and nod from Chrom.

"What about you Sumia?" the blue-haired noble asks, causing Sumia to return to being a stuttering, clumsy mess.

"I- I, uh.." she tries beginning a sentence.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asks again.

"It's just that.. I'd love to accompany you all, I really do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a real mission already," she explains quietly, obviously fearing she would only be a nuisance to the others.

"You shouldn't force yourself to do something you're not comfortable with," Chrom reassures her. "If you really feel you're not ready for this, you can just stay a bit behind of the main group and if we should need to battle, you can just watch and learn. It's your decision, but there are some lessons you can only learn at a battlefield."

'Wow, he can actually be really understanding when he wants to. That's new.' Robin thinks to himself with a light smile.

"We- well, if you think that would be a good idea captain who am I to say no?" Sumia agrees.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Robin will find a way to keep us all out of harms way as best as possible in the unlikely scenario we have to battle," he says, giving the tactician a firm pat to the back. "And should it really come down to it, just stick with me. I'll make sure nothing happens to you!" he adds, a gentle smile on his lips.

Exhilerated at Chroms suggestion, Sumia too begins smiling and hastily accepts, "Oh yes! I mean- uhh, of course, Sir!"

"Right. Then, you should all go get some sleep, we'll be heading out pretty soon tomorrow and we wouldn't want anybody sleeping in," Chrom says. "Robin, you can use the room on the far right of the hallway up the stairs there," he offers, pointing to said staircase.

"Thanks, I'll gladly take you up on that offer," Robin acccepts gratefully before excusing himself for the evening, "Well then, everyone, I'll be seeing you all tomorrow."

"Good night, Robin! Sleep well!" Lissa sees him off with a broad grin, causing Robin to smile as well.

"Right back at you," the tactician replies, turning to the staircase to seek out his new room. After heading up the stairs, he ends up in a hallway with three doors on each side. Remembering what Chrom told him earlier, he goes to the third door on the right and opens it. What meets him is a simple and quite little room, containing only a bed, a wardrobe and a small table with a matching chair. On the table lies a key, presumably to lock the room's door.

He picks the key up and locks the room before taking off his coat and hanging it over the back of the chair and lays his tome and sword on the table. Only after laying down in the bed, Robin realizes just how tired he is from the day of marching.

Just before drifting off to sleep, he thinks, 'I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with all those guys..'

* * *

-The next morning in the fields in front of the capital-

The Shepherds are standing around in the fields, casually talking with one another while preparing their weapons, armor and supplies for the march ahead of them.

"Is everybody ready?" asks Chrom "We have a long march ahead of us." Receiving nods and confirming words from everyone, they begin to set out only to be stopped by someone calling out to them.

"Wait! W-wait for me, guys!" a figure atop a horse cries as it exit's the city gates and heads towards them.

Squinting his eyes to try and recognize the person, Chrom asks, "Is that.. Stahl?"

"It would appear so, milord," Frederick answers.

"Oh, thank god I managed to catch up with you," the man exclaims.

Now being able to see him up close, Robin could make out more of his features. He wears a green suit of armor which matches his olive-green ruffled hair. He is of average height and isn't too muscular but not exactly scrawny either.

"Stahl? Calm down, what happened?" Chrom enquires, slightly worried something bad might have happened.

"Why am I the last to hear of this expedition to Ferox?" he simply asks.

"Huh?" Lissa wonders. "Wasn't Vaike supposed to tell you.." she begins. "Vaike. You did NOT forget to fill Stahl in on everything, did you?" she demands, already suspecting the answer.

"What? The Teach never forgets. He just.. doesn't remember sometimes. That's it!", he refuses flatly.

"Ughhh.." Lissa moans. "I swear, if you didn't repeat your name every five seconds you'd forget it. Speaking of forgetting, did you remember your axe this time?", she asks.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say 'this time'?" Robin repeats in disbelief. "You mean he's forgotten his axe in combat before?"

"Hey hey! That was only one time, okay?" Vaike counters. "Okay, twice, but training sessions and stuff like that don't count. And, besides, I DO have it right here!" he says showing off his iron axe. "Teach is loaded and ready for action! Good to have you along with us, Stahl old buddy!"

"That makes one of us at least.." Stahl moans. "You have no idea what I didn't get to do because I was in such a hurry! I missed the second through fifth breakfasts! There were muffins, pancakes and all kinds of other baked goods!" he sobbed, stomache growling from thinking of all the food. "Well, I guess I can tell you all about it on the way."

"You said your name was Stahl, right?" Robins asks.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you yet, right?", Chrom remembers. "This is Stahl, one of the finest Shepherds. We should really get going now, but you can talk during the march if you want more information about him if you need it for your tactics." Chrom explains, getting to the front of the group before leading them on their way, leaving Robin and Stahl to talk.

"Well, hello, Robin," Stahl says. "Miriel mentioned we had someone join the Shepherds, so I'm guessing you're the tactician you were talking about?" Noticing Robins confused look, he quickly adds, "Erm, Miriel is a mage and one of us Shepherds as well. She should catch up with us in a while."

"That so?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, she was actually the one who told me about this whole mission. I was happily eating these tasty pancakes when she enters the canteen and informs me of our mission. You see, she is very.. diligent, to say the least, when it comes to making sure everything goes according to plan.", Stahl answers.

"I see. You said she was a mage right?" Robins continues his questioning. "Is she some type of scholar?"

"You could say that I guess." Stahl admit's. "But I'd say she's more of a scientist. She doesn't really focus on any specific field of research. Her universal knowledge is extremely big, but if you ask me, that stuff is all boring as hell, especially because she answers literally every question you ask, even if you don't expect an answer," he says.

"This one time, when we had sheep for lunch, I jokingly asked how something could taste so awesome. She responded by explaining how the heat of the flame it's cooked over influences the firmness of the meat and how it becomes more juicy or something if you roast it over a long period of time with a low temperature," he adds.

"That's.. unique, I guess," Robin says. "She seems like quite the character."

"You can say that again," Stahl agrees with a smile. "But honestly, you could say that about all of us."

"I suppose you're right with that one," Robin answers, not voicing his thoughts though.

'He seems pretty normal.. I was expecting someone more.. peculiar, but so far he hasn't shown any signs of being and odd personality, his above-average love for food excluded.'

"By the way, you mentioned Miriel was one of your mages. Does that mean there are others?" Robin asks, hoping to be able to count on more long range unit's to use in battle.

"Yeah, she is one of our mages," Stahl confirms, raising Robins hopes even further. "Thing is though, we have only one other mage," he continues, causing the tactician to sadden slightly. "His name is Ricken. Technically, he's a Shepherd, but he hasn't been on any missions yet because of his age. He's the youngest of our group and spends most of his time studying for mage academy," Stahl finishes, leaving Robin close to devastated.

"So no more ranged unit's for us.." he mutters quietly.

"You say something?" Stahl asks curiously.

"Oh, no, nothing important," he lies. "Chrom mentioned you were one of the finest Shepherds. Do you have any special combat abilities or something of the like?" he asks, genuinely interested in the reason for Chroms praise.

"You'd think so, right? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have anything like that," he says. "I suppose he thinks highly of me because I somehow managed to survive being trained by Frederick as a recruit. I still think I only did that because I always eat so much," he admit's while scratching the back of his head with a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"Wow, from what I've heard about Fredericks practice routines, that might just be more impressive than any special ability," Robin muses.

"Heh, I wish so. Like I already said, I was just lucky to make it. I'm painfully average really. I'm not exceptional at anything, but at the same time I'm at least ok at most things," he denies.

"Well, who knows? It can never hurt to have someone who's at least alright at doing everything. You might not exceed at them, but you'll still be able to help other with it," Robin thinks aloud.

"I've never thought about it like that.." Stahl admit's. "Maybe you're right! I'll continue doing my best at helping others out as much as I can with my averageness!"

Smiling at being able to help someone, Robin continues his conversation with the knight for a while, the topic eventually drifting from the previous missions of the shepherds to Stahls favorite foods. Apparently, he likes every kind of food, but he prefers baked goods in the morning, meat for lunch and bread with various topping and fillings in the evening. However, he has no preference when it comes to a 'quick little snack every now and then', of which he has about 20 or so per day.

After a while of casual, friendly conversation conversing with Stahl, Robin remembers wanting to talk to someone else when he gets the opportunity, so he decides to end their talk for now.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you, it really has, but there's someone I need to speak with," he says apolegetically, not wanting to make Stahl feel as if he wanted to get away from him.

"That's fine, don't worry," he waves off. "If you need anything from me, you know where to find me," he adds with a smile.

"I will," Robin promises before speeding up his step a bit to catch up with his target, that was walking a bit ahead of him.

"Hey Sumia!" he calls, causing said woman to turn towards him.

"Oh, hello. You're Robin correct?" she greets politely.

"Yeah, that's me," he confirms. "I just wanted to talk to you real quick about something."

"Really? What would you need from a klutz like me?" Sumia questions, frowning slightly.

"It's nothing too serious, don't worry," he soothes. "It's just that I heard your conversation with Chrom yesterday before I went to bed. You said this was you first mission, correct?"

"Well.. yes.." she answers him unsurely.

"Why's that? Did you just never have an opportunity to participate in one or have you joined only recently?"

"Oh, no, I've been a shepherd for a while now. It's just that.. I'm such a clumsy person, you know?" she explains, embarrassed at the reason for her lacking experience. "I always feared that I would just get in the way of everybody if I were to come along. So, instead, I just stayed behind, wondering how I could better myself. The only reason I came along this time is because the captain himself encouraged me.."

"I see.." he mutters, thinking about a possible solution. "You know, I think you should just try not to worry as much."

"Huh?"

"Well, it seems to be more of a psychological problem, if you ask me. You're scared of being a liability, so you've avoided it until now. The biggest problem with this is that you'll find it harder and harder to actually join in the longer you wait," he shares his thoughts with her.

"Personally, I'd suggest to not think too much about all this. Just try to keep out of harms way for the moment, get to know how real combat is. After a while, I'm sure you'll be just fine," he proposes with a gentle smile.

"He's right you know," Chrom says from in front of them.

Surprised at Chroms sudden appearance, Sumia blurts out "Oh C-Captain! I didn't see you there!"

"It's fine," he assures her. "But again, I think what Robin said makes perfect sense. All you need is some firsthand experience. You have a lot of potential, otherwise I wouldn't have recruited you," he finishes with an encouraging smile of his own on his face.

Blushing slightly from the reassurance of the two men, especially the blue-haired noble's, she nods and says "Thank you for believing in me! I'll try my hardest to live up to your expectations!"

Still smiling from being able to cheer someone up, Robin fixes his gaze upon the road in front of them. A good way ahead of them, he sees a bridge crossing a small river with 2 watchtowers on either side of it. More importantly however, he sees a rather large group of figures on the other side of the river.

"Are those?" he asks.

"Risen.." Chrom answers grimly, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Risen?" Robin repeats.

"The council thought it necessary to name our new threat and so it did," Frederick informs. But it is very worrisome that they have appeared even here. If they can show up on the main road of Ylisse.." he begins.

"Then they could be everywhere," his liege finishes. "And it means we should hurry even more to get reinforcements as soon as possible. Get ready for battle everyone!" he shouts. Turning to Robin, he adds "Sorry to have to ask for this so soon, but do you have a plan?"

"Working on it," Robin answers bluntly, the gears in his head already rotating, trying to gather any and all information he can before piecing it together to a strategy that minimizes the risk of casualties.

'Two watchtowers, but we don't know if there're any more of them in there. A wooden bridge over a river and around 20.. no, 25 of those things. Counting Sumia out, we're outnumbered three to one, roughly.. No mages or archers, tons of axmen, some swordsmen and some lancers..' he sums up the general information presenting it'self in front of it.

"I think I have something that might work," he decides eventually.

"Already?" asks a shocked Lissa, who now joins in on the discussion.

"Well, I have an idea, to say the least. I'm not sure how well it'll work though. It depends on how much time I actually get for it.." he mutters, continuing to calculate possibilities and risks. "One things for sure though, we definitely need to take those watchtowers. They are going to be of vital importance for this to work."

"I'm willing to take the risk," Chrom reassures him. "And so are all the others. Isn't that right?" he adds, turning around to regard the now battle-ready Shepherds.

Receiving only nods and determined facial expressions, with the exception of Sumia, who looks significantly more nervous than the rest, he proceeds to share his plan with them.

"Right. We'll be splitting into three groups for this plan. Two of them will make sure their assigned watchtower is free of enemies and will use them to attack the Risen from a distance. As such, the few of us with ranged attacks will be taking a tower each. Virion, you take the right tower with Chrom." Robin begins.

Earning a nod from the two respectively, he continues "I'll be taking the other tower, together with Stahl. As for the rest of you-" he says, turning around "Your job will be defending our side of the bridge. I want you to make sure not a single one breaks through. However, I expect you all to fight defensively only for the time being. We are vastly outnumbered and while these things aren't the smartest or the quickest, they're still deadly, especially in large groups. So, don't rush in whatever you do, just keep your ground. Lissa will be going with you to make sure you stay healthy. When the tower teams are done with clearing them, Chrom and Stahl will join up with you. Then, and ONLY then will we go on the offensive, with Virion and me providing cover."

"Alright! Let the Teach show 'em who's the boss!" Vaike shouts bringing his weapon hand up to stretch his axe towards the sky, pumped about the coming battle.

"Uuuuhm.. Vaike?" Lissa asks carefully. "Where is your axe?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he replies confused. "It's right-" he begins, pointing to his stretched arm with his other one only to stop when he actually looks at it.

"Not there," Lissa finishes for him. "Vaike. Please tell me you didn't forget your axe again," she demands, tone becoming increasingly icy.

"I- uhh.." he stammers.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Robin says "Whatever. What's done is done." Turning to the rest of the middle team, he adds "That does mean you all will have to do more fighting, meaning you have to be that much more careful. We should stop wasting time though. Let's get this over with."

The group let's out a war cry and the teams head to their designated fighting locations. The middle team, consisting of Frederick, Sully and Lissa, arrive first, attracting the attention of most of the Risen, who begin charging towards them. Sully and Frederick manage to fend them off for the time being, stabbing through hearts and necks with their lances and smashing skulls with it's blunt side.

Stahl and Robin arrive at the left tower earlier than Chrom and Virion at theirs, as they ride Stahl's horse towards it.

"Sorry to take you out of your comfort zone, but I needed someone I could rely on with me," Robin apoligizes.

"Eh, it's fine. I did lots of foot soldier training under Frederick, so I'm pretty used to it by now. But we can talk about that later, we have something to do, right?" he shrugs it off.

Nodding, Robin enters the tower and is instantly met with the horrifying groans of multiple Risen. "Damn it, so there are some in here.." he curses as three Risen come stumbling down the staircase leading to the open top of the tower.

Not wanting to waste any time, he unsheathes his sword and lunges at the one in front, slicing it's head clean off. Following his example, Stahl rushes in afterwards, blocking a swordslash directed at Robin's legs and cutting open the torso of a second Risen in one fluid swing of his own sword. Using this opportunity, Robin drives his blade through the remaining monster's throat, ending it instantly.

"Good job," Robin says. " Judging from the height of this tower, there shouldn't be any more floors above us. You should go help out Sully and Frederick."

"You too. Be careful though, you don't know if there're any more up there," he advises with his trademark lop-sided grin before turning around to assist the others.

Now alone, Robin continues up the stairs leading to top. As suspected, there was no more floors above the ground-floor save fo the top of the tower. Luckily, there are no more Risen in his way, so he reaches the end of the stairs without a problem.

Arriving at the top, he examines the situation of his comrades. Lissa had her hands full keeping Sully on her feet, as the red-haired knight and Frederick now faced eight or so Risen at once. Letting his gaze wander over the entire battlefield, he sees about 6 other Risen a bit further away. What really gets his attention, however, is the Risen standing around the furthest from them. For whatever reason, it seemed more dangerous than the others.

At this moment, he hears an emphatic war-cry, pulling him from his thougts and his gaze towards the source of the sound. He sees Vaike charge towards the bridge with an iron axe raised over his head.

'How did he?' He thinks, looking back to where they had left Vaike standing, where a new figure now stood in his stead, walking after him slowly. Said person is clad in black mage robes and wears a large black witch-like hat on her head. In her hand is a tome, but Robin isn't able to make out it's type or other details of the new figure.

Deciding to head back down to inspect this new occurence, he rushes down the stairs, his sword in his hand. He arrives at the ground-floor and is about to leave when he hears someon call out to him "Watch out! Behind you!"

He spins around instantly and is met with a Risen whose axe is about to sink into his head. Reflexively he raises his sword just in time to block the blade of the axe, but in turn is forced into a croaching position in order to not be overpowered by the beast. "Damn it, where did this thing come from?" he curses under his breath.

He takes as good of a look around the room again as he can given the situation and notices a door standing open in a dark corner, presumably leading to a cellar of some sorts. 'How could I miss that,' he scolds himself mentally.

Suddenly, the iron tip of a lance passes by him and strikes the Risen in it's side, causing the force behinds it's axe to lower. Using this, Robin pushes his blade upwards with both hands, prying the axe form the Risen's grip entirely before slashing it from the right shoulder down to it's hip. Panting, he turns around to regard his saviour.

"Are you alright, Robin?" asks a worried and slightly shaking Sumia with a nervous look on her face.

"I'm fine thanks to you.." he huffs. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead now."

"Oh I didn't do much, you took care of it after all," she assures modestly.

Not having any of this, Robin takes a step closer to her to put a hand on her shoulder "Sumia, I mean it. I would have been done for without you," he furthers his point. "Besides, that wasn't too bad a stab, if you ask me," he adds with a joking smile.

"Oh, if you say so," Sumia giggles, happy that nothing had happened to the tactician.

"Why are you here though? Not that there's a problem with it," Robin asks carefully.

"Oh, uh, you didn't give me any orders, so when Stahl left the tower again, I thought there weren't any more enemies inside it and decided that maybe I could observe the other's fighting better from the top of the tower.." she replies, head turning to the side in embarassment.

"I see," Robin says bluntly, the tone in his voice causing Sumia to wince. "That's actually not a bad idea. Why don't you go up there right now then? I have to take care of something else, but you should have a good view of the battle up there."

Anticipating critiscism not praise, Sumia raises her head confused "What? I didn't do anything wrong?" she asks, half expecting to be yelled at for just acting on her own ideas without consulting anyone else.

"What would you have done wrong? If anything I made a mistake, not giving you anything to do. You showed initiative by yourself, an important property for fighters," he praises. "Don't worry, you did fine. This just shows you've already become a bit more comfortable with a battlefield."

"You really think so?" Sumia asks incredulously. "Thank you," she adds with a soft tone and a gentle smile on her face.

"Any time," Robin answers with a smile of his own. "You should get going now though, I have something to do."

Receving a nod from Sumia, he heads to the door of the tower and exit's it. A bit to his left are Stahl, Sully, Frederick and Vaike, who finally reaches them with a weapon, are fending off the horde of Risen. Every once in a while, when one steps to far forth, it instantly gets impaled by a lance or it's head chopped off by an axe. Looking behind them a bit, he spots the mage-like figure and heads towards it.

"Hey, you!" he yells, getting it's attention. Now standing directly in front of it, he finds out it is a woman with deep red hair and glasses, holding a fire tome in front of her chest.

"Yes?" she asks bluntly.

"You're Miriel, right?" Robin guesses.

"You assumption is correct," she answers swiftly. "And I suspect you are Robin, new tactician of the Shepherds?"

"That's.. right. How did you know?" he asks, surprised that she already knows his name.

"I was informed of your joining our group beforehand by Captain Chrom. Besides that, your coat bears similarities with tactician's robes of multiple countries. Furthermore-" she begins explaining.

"Okay, I understand, but we don't have too much time to talk. You use fire magic, do you not?" he asks, pointing to her tome.

"Indeed. It is the most combat proficient type of magic, at least against non-heavily armored unit's," she clarifies.

"Whatever. Listen, here's what I'll need you to do," he says, ,explaining his plan to her.

"I see. While this plan invokes problems in the direct future, it is a reasonable approach for solving this situation," she concurs.

"Good. Let's get going then," Robin orders, heading to the group of fighters. Looking to the tower at their right, he notices Virion standing atop it, letting loose arrow after arrow with deadly precision, and Chrom heading to the battle.

"Virion!" he shouts, to get the archers attention.

When he turns his head towards him, Robin continues "Can you shoot the Risen furthest from us? Get his attention, force him to come towards us!"

Nodding at him, Virion turns towards said Risen and takes aim. His first shot hit's it square in the chest, but doesn't appear to injure it at all. He shoots again, this time nailing it in the shoulder, aggravating it further. After the fourth or so arrow, it begins charging towards the bridge.

"Guys!" Robin exclaims to get the attention of his comrades fighting at the edge of the bridge. "As soon as that last Risen gets here, push as many of them back before retreating!"

"What? Are you mad?" Frederick asks with an accusing tone.

"Just trust me on this!" Robin shouts back, unwavering. "You guys aren't in the condition to fight against so many of them! This is our only chance!"

"You heard the man!" Chrom shouts. "If he says this is the only way, then follow his orders!"

"Thanks," Robin expresses his gratitude with a small smile.

"Think nothing of it. I trust you," he reassures him.

And so the others continue fending of the Risen, while the leader comes ever closer. As soon as he is within a few feet of the bridge, Robin shouts "Now!" and the Shepherds push the Risen at the front backwards, causing them to collide with those behind them, stopping the onslaught for a brief moment. The Shepherds get off the bridge and run to the side, leaving only Miriel and Robin, who are standing a few feet away form the bridge.

The strong Risen now setting foot on the bridge and leaping past the rest, the two spellcasters unleash their magic flames with a shout of "Fire!", setting the wooden bridge and everything atop it ablaze. While most Risen evaporate into purple smoke immediately upon making contact with the magic flames, the leader stands on the bridge bellowing in pain for about a minute, before the wood beneath it gives in and falls into the river below. Still not dead, the Risen struggles in the water until it is hit by the rest of the bridge falling onto it, piling up and creating a sort of dam, burrying the last of the group underneath it.

While everyone but Miriel and Robin stare incredulously at the pile of wood in the river, Chrom turns to his tactician. Robin squeezes his eyes shut to prepare for the impending lecture and for being yelled at.

Instead, Chrom has an unsteady smile on his face. "That was.. unexpected," he brings out.

"Listen Chrom, I know this is an important trade route and all, but-" Robin begins in an attempt to explain his motives.

"I know," Chrom says, facial expression now calm again.

"You.. know?" Robin asks, not quite understanding.

"I know you only did it to ensure victory. And yes, this IS a very important trade route, but it's even more important for us to get to Regna Ferox as soon as possible. A bridge can be rebuilt, but if everything else is destroyed because didn't arrive with reinforcements soon enough, it hardly matters," Chrom explains. "Your salary will be cut for a few months though," he adds nonchalantly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin calms down again. "I'm fine with that. As long as everyone is alright, I'll gladly take punishment of any form," he says.

"We can talk about that later. If there were Risen here, then the situation is even more dire than we initially assumed. Get your things together and then let's go!" Chroms orders.

"Umm.. excuse me captain?" Sumia asks carefully.

"What's wrong?" he enquires, turning to her with an eyebrow raised.

"What should we do with THAT?" she says, pointing to the other side of the river.

Looking over, they see a white horse of sorts standing by a tree.

"Frederick, make sure all supplies are alright and get everyone ready to resume the march. We'll go check out what that is," Chrom orders. He motions for Robin and Sumia to follow him and the three cross the river and head to the creature.

As soon as it sees them approaching, the horse, who they now notice has wings, takes a few steps back, visibly limping.

"That's a pegasus.." Chrom says, surprised at seeing the normally rare animal before him.

"It's hurt.." Sumia says, pained by seeing an animal in discomfort.

The closer Chrom gets to it, the more it becomes restless, up to the point where, as he attempts to pat it's muzzle, it gets on it's back legs, extends it's wings and thrashes around with it's front legs, hitting Chrom in the shoulder.

"Gah!" he grunts, stumbling backwards from both the shock and the sudden force.

Before the pegasus can inflict any further harm, Sumia steps between it and her captain, spreading her arms out. Surprisingly, the pegasus calms down considerably, allowing her to approach it with short, careful steps as to not scare it again. Cautiously, she brings her hand up to it's head and rests it on it's muzzle. Seeing as the pegasus seemingly takes pleasure in this action, she begins stroking it, causing it to come closer to her.

"Sumia? How exactly did you get it to calm down?", Robin asks, helping Chrom up at the same time.

"Well, pegasi aren't exactly comfortable around men and I guess I've just been good with animals my whole life," she answers softly, a content sigh on her lips.

"That's great and all, but what are we going to do with it?" Chrom asks.

"I'll stay here and tend to it's wounds," Sumia suggests. "I'll just join up with you again when it has recovered. I'd be faster on the back of a pegasus anyway."

Seeing Chrom about to protest, Robin decides to help Sumia get her way. "If you ask me, that's a great idea," he admit's, much to the surprise of his two companions. "She clearly gets along well with it and we can't just leave it here, injured and all. Who knows what would happen."

After thinking for a minute with furrowed eyebrows, he finally gives in. "Fine. If you both think that's the way to go, who am I to stop you," he says with a smile. "Just be sure to stay safe, will you?" he adds with a concerned expression.

"Oh really? Thank you!" Sumia exclaims, giving Chrom a tackling hug.

Initially surprised, he decides to go with it for a few moments. "Alright, alright, that's enough," he finally says with a chuckle.

Realising just what she is doing, Sumia lets go and takes a step back, furiously blushing in embarassment. "Oh- uhm, I'm sorry captain," she apoligizes, diverting her gaze from Chrom.

"It's fine, it's fine," he assures.

"Milord," they are suddenly interrupted by Frederick. "The supplies are undamaged and have been brought over the river. Any remaining injuries have been healed, so everybody is ready to go. We are awaiting your orders," he informs.

"Good," he answers, going serious again. "We leave at once, we have no time to waste. On to Regna Ferox!" he orders and the group of Shepherds leave Sumia and the pegasus behind to resume their march to the kingdom in the north.

* * *

And that does it for this week! To be honest, this chapter has been the hardest to write by far up til now, for two reasons. Number 1: This week of school turned out to be much more stressful than I had anticipated, but that shouldn't be a recurring issue, at least not until exam phase hits. Number 2: The more annoying thing is that my health has been deteriorating for the past week and a half or so. Some old lung and heart problems I had a few months ago that eventually put me into hospital have started resurfacing. As such, I'm not entirely sure how much writing I'll be able to comfortably do next week. Still, I plan on at least fixing up something for you to read, even if it is a short chapter. I hope you all understand.

Anyways, enough with the gloomy stuff, and on to reviews/followers and all that good stuff!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** Glad to hear I was able to improve! I hope I've been able to do that again this time around, let me know if (or rather what) something is still bothering you, be it grammar, spelling or anything else!

 **Blooperfiction:** Happy my style and all that have been satisfactory! I do hope it'll stay that way for you until I reach the point where I can take some more liberties! As for your suggestion, I'll be sure to keep it in mind, like always. Truth be told though, I haven't really thought of what do with the future Shepherds yet, at least not on the relationship level. Also, I'm not too confident I'd be able to portray that specific relationship too well, but we'll see.

 **Prescribed-Madness:** Ah yes, the Virion dialogue. I spent waaay too much time on that to be honest. I legitimately sat there for nearly an hour after finished the framework for that part just thinking about how I could make it as cheesy as possible. Also, I think I had way too much fun doing it... ._. As for the pace, I honestly don't actively concern myself with it that much, I really just write how I see it fit. Good to hear it's to your liking, but it'll still be a while for the bigger things I have planned. As for the new Shepherds, I really have no idea how I did. Especially with Stahl, I just find it really hard to write him for some reason. Let me know if I did anything wrong, I'll be sure to work on that should that be the case (especially Stahl, I know how much you love the guy.)

 **pkmn2112:** Again, good to hear I was able to improve a little. This chapter and the next few will have a few more of those creative liberties you mentioned, but nothing to large. I hope you'll enjoy those as well. As for your suggestions, Lon'quxCherche really is one of the better ships. I remember using the two on my first playthrough of Awakening, so I guess you could say I'm somewhat attached to the two. Who knows, maybe I'll pair the two up in this story. It's still a long time ahead of us though, so I won't decide on it just yet.

Now that we're done with that, shoutout to all the new followers: BlooperFiction, ColdRaza, Darth Hamburglar (nice name bro), Domea, , NiwaTG, Speedy-Fox-IV, Socail and last but not least, ttoj. Also, thanks to pkmn2112, levi8aot8 and all the others for leaving a favorite, it means a lot!

So, now that we're done, I want to express my gratitude to any and all who took the time to read this story, I really appreciate it. I'll do my best to get something readable done by next Sunday, I just don't know how much it'll be.

This has been D4v3Hunter, and I hope I'll see you all next week!


	4. Chapter 4

"Chroooom, I'm co-co-cold!" Lissa whimpers, visibly uncontent with the sudden shift in weather. After continuing their march, the weather soon goes from pleasant warmth to freezing cold accompanyed by a steady stream of snowflakes in an unbelievably short amount of time.

Realising her brother isn't listening, she turns away and starts pouting. "Hmpf. Never mind."

Much to her surprise, she suddenly feels the warmth of a cloak being draped over her. Shocked, she turns around to find Robin smiling at her.

"What?" the tactiacian asks the stunned girl. "You said you were cold, right? That better?" he continues.

"Well, yeah it is, but what about you?" she counters concernedly, moving to give him his coat back.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm pretty sure you need it more than me. Have you seen how much you've been shivering the past few hours?" he asserts with a gentle smile.

Giving a defeated sigh, she obeys and puts the cloak on correctly. Due to her smaller stature, it's end drags through the snow at their feet and her arms vanish completely inside the sleeves. "You know, if you ask me, you really should've picked a brighter color for your cloak," she jokes.

"I'll remember to consult you should I ever be in the need of a new coat," Robin plays along. Turning to his blue-haired companion, he asks with a concerned look, "Hey Chrom. What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" he replies blanky, face reflecting his surprise. "Oh sorry, I was just.. thinking,"

"About what? Are you worrying about Sumia?", Robin questions.

"How did you know?" Chrom inquires.

"Well, I figured you we're worrying about something because you were frowning for a while there. And I assumed it was Sumia you're worrying about because you constantly throw glimpses towards the sky," he admits.

"It was that obvious huh.." he mutters, once more looking at the sky. "I just can't help it. She should be here by now if she's travelling by pegasus. What if something happened to her?" he wonders aloud.

"She'll be fine, Chrom," Robin says without a doubt. "She wouldn't have stayed behind to care for that pegasus if she didn't think she was up to it. So, all we can do right now is trust in her and that she'll meet up with us soon."

After taking a deep breath, Chrom opens his eyes, visibly calmed down. "I suppose you're right," he agrees.

"Soooo, you're worrying about Sumia, huh?" Lissa asks with a cheeky smile.

"So what?" Chrom asks annoyed. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Oh, no no no. There's nothing wrong with worrying yourself to death over a beautiful, determined woman you deeply care for," she practically purrs out the last few words with a teasing tone.

"Exactly," Chrom agrees, initially oblivious to what Lissa is playing at. As he finally understands, his face flushes with bright red color and he nervously spits out, "Wait what?"

While Lissa bursts out into hearty laughter, Robin too is unable to hide a small smile and soft chuckle.

The familiar scene is soon interrupted by Frederick. "Milord. We have arrived," he informs curtly.

"Good," Chrom sighs, relieved to finally be free of the mocking by Lissa. "Is something wrong?" he further questions, something in Fredericks mimic putting him off.

"Indeed, there appears to be a problem. You should see for yourself, milord," he replies, beckoning him towards the fortress appearing in front of them.

As they stride towards the fortification, Robin notices several long-spear wielders readying their weapons. As his brain begins processing information and working out possible plans, he nudges Chrom with his shoulder and warns, "Hey Chrom, they are getting ready to attack. Be ready."

Giving a brief nod of understanding, Chrom stops several feet before the walls and calls, "I come in the name of the Halidom of Ylisse! I wish to speak to the commanding officer!"

A few shouts from the soldiers atop the wall later, a female figure clad in heavy armor appears in their sight. "Who goes there?!" she demands.

"I am the prince of Ylisse, Chrom. I come to seek an audience with the Khan," he answers, raising his hands in front of himself in an attempt to reduce the hovering hostility.

"Hah! Prince of Ylisse my ass! If that's true, then I'm the empress of Valm!" she spits scornfully.

"I beg your pardon?" Frederick questions. "You are speaking with Ylissean nobility, so I ask of you to act with an appropriate demeanor!"

"Still going on about that, eh? I've seen enough 'Ylissean nobles'! I have orders to end all you impostrous brigands should you cause problems!" she warns.

"Brigands?" Chrom repeats confused. "I think there has been a misunderstanding," he attempts to reason while taking a step forward.

"Not one more step, lad! I've got lancers on the ready, so you should either piss off to where you nuisances came from or prepare to fight!" she advises, motioning towards the soldiers on either side of her.

"Chrom this isn't-" Robin begins warning, but is ignored.

"Please, listen to us! We have official documents proving our claim!" Chrom pleads.

"Enough!" the commander shouts. "I've had enough of your games. All troops, attack!" she orders.

At once, eight long-spear wielding men aim at Chrom, preparing to fire. He brings his cape and arm up to protect his face in an attempt to shield himself as best as possible, realising he has no way to dodge.

Surprisingly, the moment his body is riddled with spears never comes to be. Instead, Chrom feels himself being swept off his feet and lifted into the air by a white blur. After taking a moment to regain his bearings, he finds that he is sitting atop a pegasus soaring high in the sky, sitting behind the reason of his worry just a few minutes ago.

"Sumia?" he brings out, still not quite able to comprehend what is happening.

Sumia turns around and offers a warm smile. "Don't worry captain, I've got you. You might want to hold on tight though – it's going to get bumpy!" she says confidently before heading into a nose-dive to return to the ground.

As the winged steed touches the ground softly after extending it's wings at the last moment, Chrom looks around to see what is happening with his comrades. He sees half the Shepherds to his left, including Robin, fighting a group of about four enemies, and another battle between the other half of his companions and an equal number of enemies.

"Sumia, we have to go help the others!" he exclaims, pointing in the direction where he sees the tactician.

Giving a nod, she tugs on the mount's reigns, signaling it to fly to their destination a short distance from the ground.

* * *

-A few moments earlier-

Much to his surprise, Robin does not need to incorporate the death of their captain into his plans as he is saved in the last possible moment by a winged horse and it's rider. However, instead of breathing a sigh of relief and relaxing, Robin doesn't waste a second and begins shouting out orders, "Listen up guys! We've got enemies to our immediate right and left, to avoid having to deal with being surrounded, we'll split into two groups and engage them seperately!"

As soon as he is certain he has the attention of everyone, he continues his briefing, "Stahl, Lissa and Vaike, you're coming with me to the left! The rest of you will take the right! Also, don't forget our diplomatic mission still stands, so don't do anything that could further complicate the situation! Refrain from killing anyone if possible in any way, even if it's more difficult. Only inflict fatal wounds if your own life is in immediate danger! Understood?"

After receiving a sign of confirmation, be it a 'Yes, sir!', a nod or even a warcry, he gives the signal to move out.

The enemies facing Robin and his group are a single soldier with a sword, an archer and two axe-wielders. "Vaike can you take both of those axemen for a little while?" he questions while running towards them.

"'Course! Two of those weaklings aint even close to the Teach's prowess in battle!" he boasts. "Or these babies, for that matter!" he adds, flexing his arms.

"Stahl, you take the sword guy, I'll take the archer! Lissa, stay covered!" he orders, choosing to ignore the last part of Vaike's statement.

While Stahl and Vaike engage their designated targets, Robin skids to a stop, tome in hand. He closes his eyes and focuses solely on the sounds of battle, shutting out any other thoughts. He reopens his eyes to find the world moving in slow motion once more, allowing him the time to carefully aim his spell.

"Fire!" he shouts and time goes back to normal. The magical spell produced by him flys past the heads of multiple people before hitting the bow of the archer opposing them, reducing it to ashes. Not missing a beat, he rushes towards the axmen occupied by Vaike and smacks the hilt of his swords into the side of one of their heads, making him crumple to the ground unconscious. Using this opportunity, Vaike pushes the other one back before punching him hard in the face, causing him too to faint.

Turning to check on Stahl, he realises that the cavalier isn't in need of assistance at all, the swordman opposing him laying defeated and even the disarmed archer laying on the floor, unconscious.

Before he can say anything, however, he hears the flap of wings and directs his gaze towards it's source. He sees it just as Chrom and Sumia get off the pegasus and head towards him.

"Here I was thinking you might need help," Chrom sighs ironically. "I appear to have been wrong."

"Oh, we're fine, that much I can assure you of," Robin counters with a smile. "But you seem to have needed that help you speak of more, eh?" he continues. "I told you everything was going to be fine, by the way."

"That you did, my friend," Chrom agrees, with a soft smile.

"Hey, uhmm, I hate to interrupt and all, but I found this, Robin. You might want to take a look at it," Stahl cuts them off, holding up a key for the others to see. "One of those guys had a key on them, I'd think it goes to some kind of gate into the fortress."

"That would make sense," Robins says, a hand at his chin. "We should group up with the others first though. We don't know how many more soldiers are inside there and there's a high probability we'd be ambushed if we just waltzed on in."

"That's true, I guess," Chrom agrees. "Well let's get going then," he suggests turning around.

"You and Stahl go on ahead of us," Robin declares. "I want to talk to Sumia about something. I'll be coming in just a minute, make sure the area's clear until I'm there."

He gets a nod from the two men and is left alone with Sumia and Lissa. "So, riding a pegasus now, are we?" Robin asks with a smile.

"Oh, yes. After I was done with tending her wounds, I flew on Snowflake to catch up with you all. Thank the gods I came when I did," she answers, shuddering lightly at the end.

"Snowflake?" Lissa questions.

"Oh, that's what I decided to call her. I spent most of my time catching up with you trying to come up with a fitting name for her. Then, all of a sudden, it started snowing and I thought it was fitting," she explains.

"Well, as great of story that may be, we should really get going now," Robin interrupts. "Lissa, I want you to ride along with Sumia. That way, we can keep you out of danger more efficiently and you'll be faster to reach those in need of healing."

Receiving a nod from the yellow-haired girl, he continues, "That being said, you should still try your best to help the others with fighting, Sumia. When you see an opportunity to strike, take it."

"Alright, I'll do my best Robin," she assures, a look of determination taking over her face.

"How well do you think you can deal with ranged attacks?" he asks.

"If it's javelins we're talking about, Snowflake should be fast enough to dodge the. Pegasi are also very resistent when it comes to magic, but as far as I know there aren't many Feroxi mages so that isn't of any concern," she recounts.

"What about archers?"

"Those would pose more of a threat. Usually, an arrow won't outright kill a pegasus, but if it's aimed well, it could injure it's wings, which would bring it back down to earth in a rather painful way," Sumia answers.

"I see. In that case, focus on getting Lissa to where she needs to be for the time being. When you're absolutely sure there are no archers left or when I give you the order, you can take on a more offensive role," Robin decides. "Let's get going now."

While Robin gets going immediately after his last sentence, Sumia and Lissa take a little longer to get on the pegasus. Still, they overtake him soon due to the winged beasts naturally high mobility.

* * *

-At the same time, a bit further away-

"So, are you alright, Captain?" Stahl asks worriedly. "You did almost get impaled after all."

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks to-" Chrom begins, but is knocked off his feet mid-sentence.

"What the-? What was that?" he asks confused, looking around desperately, trying to find the cause of his fall. However, he does not notice anything that comes into question.

"Uhh, sorry captain," a new, calm voice apoligizes.

"Wait.. Kellam?" Chrom questions, finally able to make sense of the situation.

As if to validate his suspicion, a man clad in huge armor appears in front of him, causing Stahl and Chrom to jump slightly.

"Kellam?" Stahl too inquests. "You're here too?"

"Well, yes. I 've been travelling with you this whole time,to be precise. It's just that nobody noticed me," he confirms, a tinge of disappointment hidden in his voice. "I've been standing right here the entire time, waving my arms around and whatnot. Sadly, noone's noticed me until now."

"I'll never understand how you manage to just disappear without anyone noticing.." Chrom muses, adding a brief sigh. "Anyway, I take it you heard everything Robin said then?"

Kellam nods and adds "I was just about to head over to help the others. I think I would have scared them more than I would have helped though, so I'm glad you finally found you."

"That's true, I suppose," Chrom admits. "Let's get going then," he suggests and the trio gets back into motion and heads to the rest of the group to assist them in battle.

When they reach the main part of the Shepherds, they see Frederick riding towards them. "Milord!" he calls out. "We have taken care of this side. There were unexpected reinforcements, but luckily there haven't been any severe injuries and the lighter ones are being treated to by milady Lissa as we speak," he reports.

"Good. Anything else I need to know?" Chrom asks.

"Indeed. The route used by the aforementioned opposing support remains open and useable and I suspect it leads to the top of the fortress where their commander is," Frederick adds.

"But?" Chrom questions, sensing something to be wrong.

"However, there is no way to be sure of whether or not there are more troops awaiting us through said entrance."

"I see. Secure the entrance for now, make sure no enemies break through. We'll wait for Robin so we can make the final decision as to how we deal with this situation," Chrom orders.

"As you wish, milord," the great knight abides, bowing swiftly before turning around to pass along the orders.

"Let's get ready as well. Stahl, help Frederick make sure everyone else is ready. Kellam, you get to the front and prepare yourself," Chrom requests of the two men at his side.

They both give him a nod and Stahl rides ahead of them to join his senior, while Kellam moves as fast as he possibly can to the described position. Chrom too heads to the others to call out orders if needed.

When Robin reaches the others, they are already in their designated positions. He makes out Chrom in the front of the group and progressses to him.

"Chrom!" he calls.

Gaining his attention, the lord turns to the voice calling him and beckons Robin over. "Good, you're here," he says. "We have a way to enter the fortress, but don't know if or how many enemies are up there."

"Is everybody ready?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, but aside from Sumia we wont be able to take any mounts. The only way we have up to their commander are some stairs leading to a doorway. We can fit one, maybe two people at once through. Got any ideas?" Chrom informs.

"Maybe," the tactician answers. Pointing at Kellam, he asks "Who's that?"

"Oh that's Kellam. He's been with us all this time," the blue-haired noble clears up. Noting Robin's confused look, he adds "Long story. Why are you asking though?"

"Judging by that armor, I assume he can take a few more hits than the others, right?" Robin questions, a plan forming in his head.

"Let's just ask him," Chrom suggests. "Kellam! Get over here for a moment! Frederick, you too!"

After trudging over, the knight salutes before speaking. "How can I be of assistance?" he asks.

"Kellam, this is Robin. I'm sure you've heard of him already, but he's our new tactician. He saw you standing over there and wanted to know something from you," Chrom informs.

"You saw me?" Kellam asks, surprised at someone noticing him by themself.

"Uhh, yeah? Is that something unusual?" Robin questions, now his turn to be confused.

"Well, sort of. What did you need?" the heavily armored man requests.

"Right. I wanted to know how confident you are in your ability to take hits. For the plan I have in mind to work, I need someone who can take the brunt of their attacks for a moment without taking too much damage from it. Think you can do it?" the tactician inquires.

"I suppose I'd be fine. As long as there aren't any mages, I can do that," he confirms.

"Good. I've got a plan then," Robin says, turning to Chrom.

"That's what I like to hear. What do you have in mind?" he inquires.

"You mentioned that we can funnel one or two people through the doorway at a time, so we'll send those first who can take some hits. Kellam will lead the charge, followed by Sully and Frederick. Your job will be to make space behind the entrance for the others to follow, meaning you'll do your best to push the enemies back. When there's enough space, Stahl, Vaike and Chrom will follow. The last two will be me and Miriel," Robin begins explaining his plan. "Sumia will take Virion with her to provide cover from the air as soon as Miriel and I take care of the archers, if there are any. When everyone is ready, Frederick, Sully and Kellam will lock lances and push forward until we reach the commander. From there, Chrom and I will take care of her while everyone else covers for us."

"Sounds good," Chrom acknowledges. "Frederick, inform everyone of their roles and get ready to head in."

After around a minute Frederick is finished with his task and the rest of the shepherds are ready for the battle.

"Listen up everybody!" Robin shouts for everyone to hear. "These next few minutes will be the hardest of this confrontation by far. I want you all to do your best when it comes to fighting for each other. Help out those near you when they are in trouble and don't be afraid to ask for help!"

Receiving reassuring nods from all those around him, he gives the command to commence the assault. As planned, Kellam takes the front and charges up the stairs and through the doorway to the top of the fortress. Expectedly, the enemy is set up in defensive positions, with lancers in front, their weapons extended before them. Just behind these soldiers are several axe and sword wielding men, waiting for an opportunity to strike. At the back, three archers are stationed, arrows aready notched and ready to fire.

Kellam reaches the top, but, somehow, isn't noticed at all, despite his rather loud entrance. "How come noone ever sees me.." the knight mutters with a sigh. Shaking it off, he swings his weapon in a wide arc in front of him, breaking off the tips of several lances.

Still unable to spot the heavily armored man right in front of them, the soldiers start panicking, a few stepping forward, only to collapse instantly. Maintaining some sort of reason, the archers let their arrows fly and after several from each of them, an arrow clangs off Kellam's armor, giving his position away. Finally able to see him, the rest of the conscious lancers and a few sword and axe wielding foes lung forward, attacking him from all sides. Still, they are unable to harm him, as he maintains his defensive stance before sweeping several soldiers off their feet with another swing of his lance.

Immediately after, some more sword- and axemen rush forward, but they too are intercepted, this time by Frederick and Sully who follow shortly after Kellam. Frederick crushes one soldiers wrist with a well-aimed strike and throws him into another by kicking him square in the chest, painfully entangling the two on the floor. Sully smacks the blunt end of her lance into the face of an axe-wielder, using his confused state to do the same with his ribcage leading to him doubling over and collapsing to the floor.

All the while, Kellam continues pushing forward, knocking people over and disarming them, creating more and more space for the rest of the Shepherds to follow.

Next to follow are Stahl, Chrom and Vaike. While the axe-wielder runs to the side of Frederick and Sully to aid them, the other two rush past them. They reach Kellam's side and assist him in stunning their oppponents.

"Watch out!" Chrom suddenly hears, causing him to turn around to the voice calling out to him. He sees Robin and Miriel and the former points past the blue-haired noble. Turning back around, Chorm barely manages to dodge an arrow, silently cursing himself for forgetting the archers. As he readies himself to charge them, three spheres of fire soar past him, each hitting it's mark, either striking an archer's arm or his bow, rendering them defenseless. Having taken care of the rest of his enemies, Kellam slams into one of the archers, smashing him into a wall. Stahl follows, bringing the hilt of his sword down on the heads of the remaining two, causing them to crumple to the ground.

Alll foes currently unable to batte, the Shepherds use the opportunity to rest briefly. As they move to engage the female commander, a new, almost even larger group of enemies emerges from the inside of the fortress.

"Stay calm!" Robin advises, while the two troops get ever closer. "If you can make a way for Chrom and me to get though, we'll be able to finish this!"

The Shepherds let out a fierce warcry as they collide with their enemies. While Kellam simply plows through the first five or so who oppose him, the others are stopped right at the beginning, at least for the moment. Every single Ylissean is locked in one on one, or in the case of the bulky knight and Frederick one on four or so, doing their best to punch a hole in the enemy's ranks for Robin and Chrom to slip through.

Sumia, the risk of being shot down now dispersed, flys around the battle, bringing Virion into positions where he can effectively fire arrow after arrow from the sky. Nearly every one fhits it's mark, nailing a soldier's shoulder, hand or arm, in any case giving nearby Shepherds the possibility of easily dispatching of the wounded enemy.

After a few minutes, Robin finally sees an opportunity for himself and Chrom. "Let's go!" the tactitcian says to the noble, practically pulling him in the direction he wants him to go. He let's go shortly after so that he can charge the soldier in their way. Robin jumps at him, using his sword to knock the axe out of the way. He does not stop before him, though, as his jump carries him into his opponent, making both of them hit the floor. Robin, however, simply rolls after the collision and stands back up.

Seeing two of the supposed brigands break through, several Feroxi turn around to engage them in order to defend their commander.

"Stay where you are!" she barks fiercely. "I'll take care of these two."

Surprised by the barsh tone of her order, the soldiers turn back again to continue their fight.

"Are you sure you can take us by yourself?" Robin asks in an attempt of provocation.

"I am in no need to justify my actions to lowlifes such as you," she spits, lowering her lance and charging them.

Chrom rushes forward to meet her and rolls to the side as soon as she tries to swipe at him with her weapon. After completing his evasive maneuver, he slashes at her with his blade, but she makes no attempt to even dodge, as it bounces harmlessly off her thick armor.

"And you think you can harm me with those-" she begins mocking, but is broken off mid-sentence by a ball of fire slamming into her chest. "Damn, you.." she huffs, clearly having taken damage, now turning her focus to the source of the magic attack.

The Feroxi commander now charges Robin, who pulls out his sword and gets ready to defend. She brings her lance down from above his head, which he blocks with great trouble. Unable to move momentarily, the tactician is sent flying a few feet because of a hefty kick to his torso, knocking the air out of him. Before the heavily armored woman can finish him off, Chrom attempts to bring his own weapon down on her head with a loud shout, forcing her to react by bringing up her shield.

Robin, now back on his feet, uses the opportunity to try a slash of his own. He aims for the spot where the armor is weakened by his fire, but is again thrown to the side, this time due to a mighty swing of her lance. Chrom too is sent flying by a shove of the greatshield.

"Is that all you have to offer? I would have expected more after your show of arrogance earlier," she taunts, pointing her spear towards Robin.

The two men get back to their feet and reenter their fighting stances. Instead of mindlessly charging in, the two of them circle around the Feroxi for a little while, searching for the optimal attack point. An idea popping into his head, he signals for Chrom to attack. The blue-haired man obliges and charges her once more, again being blocked by the great-shield.

Robin however expects this and shouts "Get out of the way!"

Chrom follows and leaps sideways just before several fireballs hurtle past him, all colliding with the greatshield causing it to heat up.

"Gahh!" the commander grunts and let's the melting hot piece of metal fall to the floor, her vulnerable side now unshielded. "That's it!" she yells furiously and punches Chrom hard in the stomache, causing him to double over in pain. Not concerning herself further with him, she charges Robin and stabs at him. This time, he doesn't manage to block her attack as smoothly and has his shoulder impaled by the metal tip of her lance.

Despite the immense pain filling his entire arm and the loud scream he lets out, he manages to firmly grip the wooden shaft with both hands. "Now, Sumia!"

At his order, Sumia swoops down from above and buries the tip of her own weapon inside the immobile and vulnerable Feroxi's side.

Now letting out a cry of pain of her own, she drops to her knee and lets go of her weapon. In an instant, Chrom is behind her and holds his sword against the side of her neck.

"It's over. Command your men to stop fighting," he growls, in between pants.

Acknowledging her defeat, she grunts before shouting "All units, stand down!"

After a brief moment, every single Feroxi soldier obeys and lays down his weapon.

"You fought valiatly," Robin notes, offering his good arm's hand to pull up the Feroxi commander. "May I ask for your name?"

Initially shocked by the amout of hospitality and good will from an enemy mere seconds ago, she takes his hand and heaves herself up. "I am commander Raimi of Ferox," she informs. Turning to Chrom , she bows and continues "I must apoligize for my rash actions, lord Chrom."

"No worries," he assures. "You did what you considered right for your country, there is nothing wrong with that. Besides, it all turned out alright."

"Still, it could have gone differently," Raimi reminds. "But, no matter. Allow me a small amount of time to fasten our defences. My best soldiers and I will accompany you personally after I request for an audience with my Khan."

"Please do so," Chrom agrees.

Giving another bow, the Feroxi turns and leaves to prepare for the upcoming journey.

"So," Robins begins after a brief silence between him, Chrom and Sumia. "I'lll go get my shoulder looked at and make sure the others are ready when Raimi returns."

Receiving a nod from Chrom, he places his hand on Sumia's shoulder and says "You did well, Sumia. Good work," before leaving.

* * *

And that's that! I'm a day late of my initial plan, but at the same time this chapter is much much longer than what I thought I could get done. Reason for that is that I took a few days off this week to help my recovery process. Sadly, it hasn't done me much good as my condition has further worsened. Because of this, I plan on taking this week off entirely, so unless I miraculously get better by tomorrow, there won't be a chapter this week. Sorry about that!

Enough of that though and on to the more cheery things in life! Thanks to Dark Hyrule, jv1991, Lobsterdude611, Milkoe777, nhkosoy, Ohmega ZodiaK,Riku Uzumaki, Sparda065, Warlord of Chaos and Yuki2311 for following! It means a lot!

On to the reviews!

 **Blooperfiction:** Glad to hear you enjoyed my own ideas! Also, you're definitely right when it comes to the whole 'he' thing, I'll make that a point of emphasis for myself when I get back to writing! I didn't have the time to make sure I did better in this chapter, but I'll revisit every chapter sometime in the near future to fix that to the best of my ability. Maybe even this week, should I feel good enough to do so.

 **pkmn2112:** I promised you I'd get back to your review in this chapter, so that's just what I'll do now! Again, you totally got me with the Stahl and Miriel things, I'll try not to let that happen again. If it does, be sure to point it out! Of course, I'll continue working on my tenses, but when it comes to the other point you raise, I can only say I'll try my best. You're actually the first to even mention the battle scenes (as far as I can remember), so I didn't really know if what I was doing was good or not. Glad to hear that you like them! Also, again, Lon'qu and Cherche are awesome. I absolutely love the two of them, and it really is a shame there isn't much fan work to be found featuring them. If I had to say, I think most people don't really pair them up because their first appearances are so far apart and most players would have already gotten a different S-Support on Lon'qu by the time Cherche joins. Oh yeah, before I forget it, please continue to grammar-nazi the hell out of me! It keeps me focused, so to say, and it definitely helps me with the issues my writing has!

 **drunkdragon:** For about the millionth time, I apologize for the first chapter! Even though I stand by the point that it's hard to deviate from what the game gives you in the very beginning, but still, I should have found some way to do my own thing. Saying that, I'm happy that the other chapters have become better (in comparison with the first at least). Sooo, I think I have to apologize for this chapter as well. I get the feeling I didn't get enough of my ideas through, be it because of my lacking focus/concentration or because this is just what I pictured for it. Don't worry though, I will continue to make changes (starting again next chapter) and I have a bunch of rather big changes in mind for the future, so look forward to those!

 **Spiner909:** Again, sorry for not being able to make the story unique. I'll do my best however to fix that until Cordelia enters this story!

 **Prescribed-Madness:** From a lot of Stahl to practically none. I swear, I'm not trying to tease ya here, he just didn't fit into my ideas too well. However! Do not fret, for there will be more of him to come!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** Thank you, sensei. *bows* Can I call you that? I'll just call you that until you tell me to do otherwise. Would you mind showing me some examples for my filler problem? It'd help tremendously to have someone point some out so I can try to avoid that in the future. Also, while I haven't gotten to it just yet, I'll definitely take a look at the guide you suggested in the future!

Alrighty, that should be everything for this week. Seeing as I probably won't directly reply to your reviews this week with no chapter to do so in, feel free to send me a PM if there is something you think is urgent or you just wanna talk.

So, as always, this has been D4v3Hunter and I'll see you in a while!


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I'll go get my shoulder looked at and make sure the others are ready to go when Raimi get's back," Robin says.

Receiving a nod from Chrom, he turns to leave the two, but stops as he passes by Sumia and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You did great today, Sumia. Good work."

Before she can give any reaction, he begins walking away again. After a short walk he reaches the others and raises his good arm to wave at Lissa.

"Robin!" she yells, as she notices him. "I heard you got injured! Are you alright?" she continues.

"Oh, I'm fine. I hardly feel any-" Robin begins answering, but is interrupted by Lissa poking his right shoulder, which in turn causes a sharp pain to flow through his entire arm once more.

"Uh-huh. Can't feel anything, yeah? I can see that," Lissa repeats with a reproachful look.

"Okay, I might not be entirely fine," the tatician admits.

"Oh, I can see that judging by the gaping hole in your shoulder. Now sit down so I can get to work," the young girl replies, pointing to a crate next to them.

After a short while of examining his shoulder she gives him her diagnose. "Alright, so I have some good and some bad news for you," she states, giving him a short moment to decide which he wants to hear first.

"Some good news would be great right now," Robin decides.

Nodding briefly, she answers "Well, I can fix that flesh wound pretty easily but you'll have to wear some bandages for a few days just to be sure."

"That's good then," Robin notes. "What about the bad news?"

"You were lucky enough that the spearhead didn't punch right through your shoulder joint, but it did hit some bones with quite a bit of impact. First of all, I'll have to bring your shoulder back into place before I can do anything. Additionally, you won't be allowed to move arm too much for a while," Lissa informs.

"That bad? Can't you just use your staff to mend it?" Robin asks hopefully.

"Sadly, no. If it were just a normal broken bone or a flesh wound I could do that no problem. Thing is, just magic won't fix joint injuries because it'd make the bones mend entirely, which essentially means you would never be able to use your shoulder normally," Lissa clears up.

"I can use a bit of magic to accelerate the healing process, but like I said, it'll be a while until you can use it entirely again," she finishes with a sad expression.

"I see," Robin says softly. "Ah well, don't worry about it," he adds with a playful grin and a gleam in his eyes.

"Huh?" Lissa stammers, dumbfounded by Robin's gleefulness. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well, first of all it's my fault I got injured in the first place. I didn't correctly assess Raimi's capabilities, or else I would've taken someone else to fight against her," he explains. "Plus, you said it yourself. It could have been much worse, so I'm just happy that I'll be able to continue using my arm. It's not like we'll be doing anymore fighting in the immediate future anyways."

Letting his good mood infect her, Lissa shakes her head with a smile on her face. "If you say so, mister 'Genius Tactician'," she jokes. "Now get ready, 'cause this is going to hurt."

After giving a nod of confirmation, Robin squeezes his eyes shut and prepares for the impending pain.

"Alright, here we go.." Lissa warns. "Three.. two.. ONE!"

At the end of her countdown, Robin feels a yank at his arm, followed immediately by excruciating pain, causing him to let out a loud shout of agony. Fortunately, the ache subsides quickly, as Lissa brings her staff to his shoulder to begin the mending process.

After a few minutes, she straightens up and lets out a sigh of relief. "Phew! That should do the trick!" she informs.

Giving a short moan of himself, Robin too stands up and stretches lightly. "I should really stop injuring my shoulder.." he mutters to himself.

"So, try to make sure not to use your arm if you can avoid it, alright? It should be fine, but if you put too much of a strain on you shoulder could turn out really bad," Lissa repeats her warning, putting on as concerned and strict of a look she can.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful," Robin assures, while patting her head with a teasing smile.

"HEY!" Lissa shouts as she brings her own arms up to remove that of the tactician. "No head patting, okay? Im not a helpless little girl.." the princess murmurs, looking to the side with a pouting face.

Not being able to help it considering her sudden shyness, his smile grows. 'I wonder if this is what having a family is like..' he wonders.

"Robin!" he is ripped from his thoughts by the voice of a newcomer.

"Hmm?" said tactician murmurs, turning to the man calling to him. Meeting his eyes is Stahl, who is in the process of running towards him.

"What's up?" Robin asks curiosly as soon as the green-armored knight reaches him.

After taking a moment to steady his breathing, Stahl answers "There's something you and Chrom need to take a look at."

"What do you mean?" the amnesiac questions further, already pondering about the possibilities of what is important enough for not only him, but also their captain to need to see.

"Well.. It'd be faster to just see for yourself," the knight replies vaguely.

"Ok.." Robin gives in with a doubtful tone, slighty frustrated with the vagueness of his companions request. "We should go get Chrom in that case," he continues, heading in the direction of the prince and Sumia.

"Right," Stahl agrees, following him.

* * *

After a minute of walking, the two of them arrive at their destination.

"Hey Chrom!" Robin shouts. To his surprise, he goes completely unnoticed by the two Shepherds, even though they are clearly in hearing range. Slightly irritated from being ignored, the tactician decides to just walk next to Chrom to get his attention.

"If you'd like, I could.." the blonde man hears Chrom say as he nears him.

"Hey," Robin blurts out blankly, now managing to gain the awareness of the pegasus rider and lord.

"Eeek!" Sumia screams, startled by the tactician.

"What the- Robin?" Chrom asks, him too heavily surprised. "What was that for?"

"Well, you didn't really react when I just called you, so it's not like I had much of a choice," Robin defends himself. "Stahl said he had something we needed to see, so I went to get you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important?" he adds, looking from his blue-haired friend to the grey-haired pegasus rider with a concerned look.

"Oh, no no no! We actually just got finished talking about- What we were talking about," Sumia quickly replies in a rushed manner. "Actually, I'll get going now! I still have to get ready to leave and it seems like you have important matters at hand!" she squeaks, rushing away immediately after without waiting for a response and with a huge blush.

"Umm... alright?" Robin asks, now entirely confused. "What was that?"

Chrom, who is looking after the leaving woman, turns his gaze to the floor and adapts a similiar blush to Sumia's. "I- don't know what you're talking about," he brings out.

"Oh yeah, I can see that," his advisor replies sarcastically. After a short moment of silence, a mischievous smile takes over his face and he questions smugly "Oh, or were we interrupting your attempt at copying Virion?"

"Wha- what? No, I was- I was just-" Chrom stammers, leading to his opposite curling up in laughter.

"Hmm-hmm." the lord clears his throat, trying to ignore Robins fit of laughter. "So, Stahl. You said you needed us both?" he asks in an attempt to change the topic.

"Uhh, yeah," the knight replies. "Like I already told Robin, there's something you both need to take a look at, or rather listen to."

"Wouldn't Frederick have sufficed?" Chrom inquires, him also beginning to wonder what would require his presence.

"Well, I think you should know about this since you're the captain and all," Stahl answers.

"And where exactly do I come in here?" the tactician now questions.

"You're just about the only one around here who can keep Chrom from doing something risky. Also, if this is going where I think it is, you definitely need to be there," the cavalier informs.

"If you say so, then it really must be important enough that both of us need to be there," the Ylissean prince concludes. "Lead the way."

* * *

Giving a nod, Stahl brings the two down to the gate of the fortress, only this time, on the Feroxi side of the border. At their destination, they are met with the commander of the border stronghold and a young male wearing a pot on top of his head as if it were a helmet, leaving his brown locks of hair visible only on it's back side. In his right hand is a pitchfork, presumably from a farm. He is talking excitedly or nervously -Robin can't really make it out quite yet- to Raimi, who simply stands there, arms crossed.

"Please, you have to help!" the boy pleads with an anxious tone.

"Listen kid, I'd love to help you, but I'm not in the position to do so right now. Furthermore, with all the rogue attacks lately, I can't even be sure what you're saying is actually the truth," the commander counters sternly.

"But-" the brown-haired begins.

"What's going on here?" Chrom demands with a firm tone and a serious expression, clearly having noticed the tension of the situation.

"Milord," Raimi greets with bow. "This boy claims a village nearby is being attacked by bandits. However, I find this to be highly unlikely. The chance of a rogue attack inside the Feroxi borders, this close to a stronghold no less, is extraordinarily low," she informs.

"But I'm telling ya, it's-" the young male begins objecting before he is cut off by the Feroxi commander.

"Silence boy! Do you realise who you are speaking with?"

Chrom raises his hand at Raimi to try and keep her from further yelling at the kid. "What's your name and what did you want to say?"

"Ma name's Donnal an' I'm telling the truth! Ma village is under attack just a few minutes away from here!" he explains.

"How many?" Chrom demands curtly.

"I'm not sure exactly how many.. Gosh, if I had to say around 10 or so!" Donnel estimates.

"Milord, surely you do not intend on hearing him out?" Raimi questions, dumbfounded by the Ylissean's blind trust.

"I see no reason why I should not," the lord simply states. "Do you have any objections as well, Robin?"

"Well, going by Raimi's statements, the inner of the Feroxi border should be pretty safe. If that's the case, then this definitely smells like a trap," the tactician admits.

"So you're just going to let the kid go by himself? What if-" Chrom begins countering.

"However," Robin interrupts. "We can also not disregard the possibility that the kid is telling the truth. That would go against what the Shepherds and you especially stand for, wouldn't it?"

Receiving a thankful smile from his companion, he goes on. "All I want to say, is that we should be careful," Robin advises. "Which direction is your village located in, kid?"

"It's about a mile in that direction!" the brown-haired boy answers, pointing to the north-west.

"Is that roughly on the way to the capitol?" Robin further inquires, his question this time directed at the female commander.

Realising there is no way to convince the prince of acting differently, she sighs and gives her answer. "It is indeed. I believe the village he is talking about is only a short ways off the road leading to the Khan's palace."

"Good," Chrom notes. "Stahl, let the others know we're moving out now," he orders. Giving a short nod, Stahl turns and runs back to let the rest of the Shepherds know of the situation.

"Raimi, I trust you are finished with your preparations?" Earning another confirming nod, the prince continues "How long do the men you've selected need before they are ready to leave?"

"They are awaiting their orders, milord," the commander informs.

"Right. We leave as soon as our comrades are finished," Chrom decides.

"Thank you, your highliness. Yer help means so much to me!" Donnel gives his thanks.

"Thank me when this is over, kid. And even if we do manage to save your village, that won't matter if you don't get stronger to protect by yourself in the future," Chrom warns.

"But.. how am I s'posed to do anythin'? I'm just a weak lil' farmer!" the boy questions.

Pointing at his hands Chrom replies "Use that pitchfork of yours. The basics of fighting aren't that different from farm work. And I'm neither telling you to take care of everything by yourself today, nor will you become stronger just like that. It's a process that requires hard work and determination. If you find that for yourself, you'll be plenty powerful in due time."

"I- I don't know what to say.. Thanks, your Graceliness!" Donnel thanks with a sob.

"Milord, we are ready for departure," the newly arriving Frederick states. "We have been debriefed on the situation by Stahl and are ready for battle."

"As are we, milord," Raimi adds.

"Good," Chrom acknowledges with a nod. Turning to Donnel, he orders "Lead the way."

* * *

-Five minutes later-

A bandit rushes towards a topless man wearing some sort of fur around his neck. "Boss!"

Said leader takes his gaze off the sack of gold in his hands and looks at the underling calling out to him. "Eh? Whatcha want?", he asks, annoyed by being interupted in his counting of money.

"It's the boy, boss!" replies the brigand hastily.

"And what 'bout him? Thought he ran away earlier," Roddick counters.

"He's back! And he ain't alone!

"Whatcha mean he ain't alone?" he asks, suspicion growing.

"He ran to the border fortress and got help! The commander 'erself is here and they even brought some unfamiliar lookin' soldiers!" answers the distraught rogue.

"Damnit.." Roddick grumbles. "Get that meddlin' kid's mother over here and make sure to tie her up real good! I'll be damned if I let this mess up our plans!"

* * *

-Elsewhere-

"So this is it?" Chrom asks Donnel.

"Yessir! This right here's my village," the young man confirms. "I don't see anyone around though... I wonder where everyone might have gone.."

"If those bandits have even a shred of intelligence, your family and friends will all have been taken hostage. Especially considering we weren't exactly stealthy in our approach," Robin explains.

"Golly! How are we goin' to fight 'em if they have the entire village hostage?" Donnel asks worriedly.

"Relax. My arm might not be in fighting condition, but my brain definitely is. I've taken some precautions, but I'm confident I should be able to come up with a solution for whatever might happen," the tactician ensures.

"You can believe when it comes to that. Robin has as quick a head as I've ever seen," Chrom encourages.

Before them appears one of the bandits, who proceeds to shout at them "Stop right there! Not a single step further!"

"Lay down your arms! You have no way of winning, so surrender!" Raimi shouts, taking a step forward.

"I said stop! Come closer and the lady dies!" the bandit warns and right on cue two more of them come out from behind him with a bound and gagged middle-aged woman between them.

"Ma!" Donnel shouts, worry instantly taking over his facial expression.

Robin brings his good arm in front of Donnel to prevent him from rushing forward and Chrom pulls out his blade. "I suggest you let your hostage go and I might consider giving you mercy," he growls.

"I warned ya! Another move and I'll-" the bandit begins countering, but is interrupted by his two comrades falling over, an arrow in both their necks and blood sputtering out from the wounds.

"What the-" he begins again, swiftly pulling a horn from his belt and blowing into it, creating a low but loud sound.

Chrom gets ready to dash in for the kill, but is preempted by Donnel, who is already in the motion of lunging forward. With a loud shout he buries the head of his pitchfork in the stunned bandit's torso, impaling his heart and lung, effectively ending him on the spot.

After a short moment, he let's go of his improvised weapon and rushes to his mother, untying her bonds. "Ma, are you alright?" Donnel asks with a worried tone.

"I'm fine my boy. What about you?" she questions, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your touching reunion, but we have a job to take care of," Robin halts them. After the two let go of each other he continues "Donnel, is there any house here that would hold all or at least most of the villagers?"

"Uhm, I suppose town hall would be the only building to come into question. Why are ya askin', you smartiness?" Donnel replies.

"Because we have to get there as soon as we can. Time is of the essence," the tactician urges.

Giving a nod, Donnel obeys and says "Alrighty, I'll lead ya there. You wait here Ma, I'll be back in no time."

"I will, boy, I will. Take care of yourself!" his mother assures.

They take off towards town hall with Donnel in the lead and quickly reach it. The moment they turn the last corner before it, they can see two more brigands throw a set of lit torches through an open window.

"Damn it, we're late!" Robin curses. "Stahl, Frederick and Sully, go after those two and make sure they don't get too far! I need one of them alive!" he orders.

The three aforementioned nod and ride after the fleeing bandits and Robin continues his orders. "Kellam and Vaike, break that door down! The rest of you be ready to get in there and help the villagers get out! Go go go!"

Following his orders, the tall, heavily armored Kellam and the muscular Vaike get to work on the barricaded door, breaking it down in a matter of seconds. Immediately after them and the rest of the Shepherds file into the hall.

Robin enters as one of the last and takes in the situation. The benches meant for town meetings are all moved to wall and in their place sit the rest of the villagers, most still bound. Some of them, especially the younger ones, begin screaming in panic, as the fire rapidly spreads, coming closer to them by the second. With the flames growing, so does the amount of smoke in the building, making it increasingly hard to breathe.

Unable to find an optimal approach to the situation, Robin too gets to untying as many as he possibly can. After untying the who knows how manyth man, Robin gets up with a hand in front of his mouth and looks around. Somehow, the hall is empty for the exception of him and Chrom, who is standing in the doorway.

"Come on!" the lord shouts, waving with his hands to signalizee Robin to exit.

The tactician makes his way to the exit, weaving around flaming piles of wood. Just before he can get out, a large, blazing chunk falls from the ceiling, blocking off the exit.

"Damn it.." Chrom coughs due to the scattered ashes. "Robin! Come on!"

"Get out of here before it's too late! I'll find another way!" the blonde retorts.

Reluctantly, the blue-haired prince obliges and leaves the burning down building. 'Now to actually make that happen..' Robin thinks to himself and, while coughing, he looks around to find some way to get out. Somewhere to his right, behind a wall of flames, he spots a window.

"That'll have to do.." the amnesiac murmurs and takes a few steps back before running straight trough the flames. After breaking through them, he takes a leap with his arms before his body and crashes through the heated up glass, causing it to burst into thousands of pieces and on the ground on the other side. Robin hits the floor and instinctively rolls before taking a few more steps because of his momentum and sacks to the floor coughing.

Several feet behind him, the town hall's ceiling comes down for good, leaving little to no signs of what kind of building would normally stand at the blazing inferno's position.

Foreshadowed by the sound of scurrying feet, Chrom and Lissa bound around the corner and to Robin.

"There you are!" Chrom says and breathes a sigh of relief.

"We were worried you wouldn't make it on time..." Lissa sniffles, suppressing a sob.

"I'm fine, don't worry. This time I really am," Robin jokes. "Soo, you going to help me up or what?"

Rolling his eyes, Chrom obliges and stretches out his hand for Robin to take. "You should really stop getting yourself in these situations, you know," he warns.

"Heh, I'll do that as soon as you stop blindly trusting every stranger you meet," Robin replies cheekily after taking Chrom's hand.

"You got me there," the lord admits with a shrug. "By the way, Stahl and the others are waiting for you."

Robin nods and says "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

So. Here I am again. A week late. Sorry? Seriously though, I'm terribly sorry for being so late and not being able to meet the deadline I myself set. It really sucks and I hope you all can forgive me. That being said, I definitely didn't forget about this story or anything along those lines. It's just that I had some... eventful, to say the least, weeks. Some pretty good stuff happened, some pretty bad stuff happened. I won't bore you with any details unless you want to, but basically the biggest factor is my health. Sadly, it remains suboptimal, but at least I have an appointment at the doc later this week, so that should bring some clarity. I'll try and bring out a chapter (hopefully longer than this one) by this weekend. After next week, I have a week off from school, so look for a longer chapter or perhaps even two normal length ones. No guarantees there, I'll just try my hardest.

That stuff aside, like always, thanks a bunch to my new followers CCApex, deivydw, DinosaurDude25, Dragon of the Blazeing Stars, Greyjedi449t, levi8aot8, Pilot 8 and Xillax! Also huge shoutout to everyone who favorited, means a lot!

On to the reviews!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** I think I say this exact thing every time, but I'm genuinely happy to have improved and that you like the battles and dialogue! Also thanks a bunch for those examples, I should've made sure to take care of that issue this time around. Sorry to have broken your heart though, it's just that I love Cherche with Lon'qu so damn much! It's not set in stone just yet, so maybe just maybe I'll settle with something else entirely. Who knows?

 **Blooperfiction:** Good to know last chapters battle scene managed to stick out in a good way! And yeah, I feel you. I always thought the game (and many other fics) overdo it with the gimmicks. But, don't worry, I won't make Kellam some sort of stealth bomber as others before me have. I'll try to keep the gimmickness there, but not to the point where it gets annoying or overdone (at least I hope so). And hey, to my defense, the weapon's name literally translates to 'long spear' from the German version. I'll make sure to not just translate weapon names or anything of the sort by myself in the future to avoid such mistakes.

 **Prescribed-Madness:** 7.5? I can live with that for sure. Guess that means I can just leave him out in the future without worrying about losing a viewer, eh :^ ) But seriously, glad you still wound up liking it. The reason that scene in particular were "particularly good", as you said it, is probably just because it's a straight up one on one fight where I don't really have to concern myself with anything else happening in that instance, allowing me to really put my mind to it. Plus I've always been sort of a special snowflake, so I guess that helps! Oh and Kellam will be getting some screen time ( of the good kind) in the future, so don't worry 'bout it! (btw, this week I should get a preview done again :O)

That all done, I have some requests for you this time around. Firstly, what do you think of the way Donnel was incorporated in the story? He'll be joining officially next time, but I'd really like some opinions on the timing and way of his introduction. Secondly, I'd like to know if any of you would be willing to beta this story. Hit me up via PM and we can talk about that!

That's really all now, so, as always, this has been D4v3Hunter and I hope to see you all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

"By the way, Stahl and the others are waiting for you," Chrom adds.

Robin nods and says "Alright, let's get this over with."

The three return to the rest of the group where Stahl and Raimi run towards them as soon as they see them.

"Robin! Are you ok?" asks a concerned knight.

"I've been worse," the tactician simply states. "How is everyone else though?"

"Your Shepherds are all fine. Most villagers too. Only injuries are light and my soldiers are already taking care of that," Raimi explains.

"That's good then," Robin decides. "So what about the order I gave you?"

"We got one of them, just like you wanted. He's right over here," Stahl confirms and begins leading the small group to said captive.

"Lissa, help out the others with the injured. I bet they can use all the help they can get," Chrom suggests, not wanting to subject his sister to any sort of danger, no matter how small.

"Alrighty!" the blonde girl abides and rushes off to help the villagers, creating a good atmosphere wherever she goes by way of her jolly nature.

The now four Shepherds walk a bit to a near tree, where a bandit is constrained against the trunk. Robin kneels down to look him in the eye and says "Where are the rest of your gang," in an icy, hostile tone.

"I ain't tellin' ya anything!" the brigand shouts before attempting to spit in Robin's face.

"Bad idea," Chrom mumbles angrily, his sword instantly at the bound man's throat. "If you want to keep living, I'd suggest you refrain from doing anything stupid."

After a nervous gulp, he gives a nod.

"So, you're sure you can't tell us anything about where your boss went off to?" Robin repeats his question, this time much more neutral than before.

Schocked by his sudden change in demeanor, the bandit takes a few seconds before answering. "I won't say a word," he answers, his resolve remaining firm.

Letting out a sigh the amnesiac gets back up. "Guess we can't do anything about that then," he decides, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Wait, that's it? You aren't gonna torture me or anything?" the bandit questions, completely dumbfounded by the turn of events.

"Why would I? I'd never refer to such barbaric methods as long as I'm a human," Robin answers calmly.

"Raimi, I suggest your men take this outlaw to the fortress and assign him a cell. Let a court decide on his punishment," Chrom cuts in.

"Of course, Milord," she complies with a bow. "I'll order the rest of my soldiers to remain here for the time being until the capitol can provide assistance. We should get going again as soon as possible."

"Right," the lord agrees and the three Shepherds leave Raimi with her men and their captive to meet up with the rest of their group.

"Frederick!" Chrom shouts.

Said armored man turns from a conversation and comes their way. "How may I be of assistance, milord?" he questions.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" the lord wants to know.

"Indeed. The treating of the villagers has gone quicker than anticipated thanks to the princess," Frederick confirms, gesturing to Lissa, who is playing with some of the village children. "As a result, we had more time to get ready."

"Good, we'll be leaving as soon as Raimi is finished organizing her troops," Chrom informs.

"Very well, I shall inform the others of our further course of action. I take it our destination will be the Khan's palace?" the great knight further enquires.

"That's the plan," the Ylissean prince approves.

Frederick gives a nod and turns to inform the others and make sure everything is once more ready for departure.

About five minutes later, everybody is ready to continue the march and the Shepherds and Raimi are about to leave when Donnel and his mother come up to them.

"Thank you so very much for your assistance, lord Chrom," the woman thanks. "Go on Donnel, you thank his lordness too!" she adds, giving her son a pat on the back.

"Err, well... I- If it pleases you, your Lordesty and your Smartliness, I wanna go with ya!" Donnel blurts out, surprising those present.

"What? Donnel, don't be stupid! What use would nobles such as them have for you?" his mother chides.

"Actually, I would gladly have your son accompany us, ma'am. Us Shepherds need every able man we can get and Donnel definitely qualifies as one," Chrom corrects. "What do you say Robin?"

"I don't see why not. He did well today, so with enough training I'm sure he'll be an excellent Shepherd," the tactician agrees.

"Are- are you sure you want to do this, boy?" the woman asks, the sorrow in her voice increasing as she can already guess what her son's answer will be.

"As sure as I could be! I wanna help the best I can, an' I think I'll be able to do much more at the side of his Graceliness!" Donnel confirms.

His mother gives a sigh and says "Well, your a man now, so I suppose I shouldn't hold you off from your own decisions.. Just.. come back home safely, alright?"

"Of course I will, Ma! I'll make you proud, just you wait!" the young farmer encourages.

"Well, we should get going now. We've wasted too much time as it easy, ma'am, I'll personally see to it that your son stays out of harms way," Chrom interrupts.

She gives a nod and the Shepherds, including Donnel, get on their way to the capitol. "I'm already proud of you, my boy..." she whispers softly while watching the distance to her son grow ever more, tears starting to form in her eyes.

-Somewhere on the road to the capitol-

The Shepherds are in the middle of their trek and most are engaged in conversations with each other. The only exception is Robin, who, after talking with Chrom and Lissa for a short while after their departure, is at the very back thinking to himself.

"Is everything alright, Robin?" a voice intrudes his contemplation.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you Sumia," the blonde tactician answers after the initial surprise wears off. "I'm fine, just thinking a bit."

"Umm, not that's it's any of my business, but are you sure it's just 'a bit'?" Sumia asks uneasily, hoping not to offend her opposite.

"Well, if you put it that way, I suppose it really is quite a lot," Robin admits chuckling. "It's just that I've been trying to come up with what to do with Donnel. That, and there's something else really bugging me."

"Donnel? What's wrong with him?" the pegasus rider asks, intrigued by both Robin's answer and the fact he hasn't yet shouted at her for doing something wrong, something she is so very familiar with from the days of her training before becoming part of the Shepherds.

"Well, I wouldn't say there's anything wrong with him, but I have to find some way to integrate him you properly, you know?" the amnesiac replies. Judging by Sumia's expression, he elaborates "What I mean is, that I'm trying to think of someone I can assign to watch over him. We can't just throw every new recruit into the cold water. Plus, he could use somebody he can always talk to. I'm sure it's hard on him to suddenly be surrounded by a group of trained fighters and royals. It's no mean feat to integrate oneself in a working system, especially when it's like the Shepherds."

"I'm sure he'll manage. You managed to do so pretty easily after all," Sumia reasons.

"Well, that is true, but I fear that I'm not really the norm for stuff like this. In a way, I think my amnesia is the only reason I was able to mesh with you all so easily," Robin theorizes.

"And why do you think that?" the grey-haired woman questions.

"While I'm sure my personality was pretty much the same before, I was pretty much an empty slate when Chrom found me in the fields. I have no memories of my past life and as such am easily influenceable and maybe just as adept at adapting to social patterns and the like. The main reason I'm here now, is because I want to do my best to pay Chrom and all the other Shepherds back for what they did to me. I literally owe you all my life.." Robin explains.

A silence falls over the two as Robin returns to his thoughts and Sumia thinks about her conversation partners words.

"I think that exact mentality is what let you fit in so well," she finally speaks after a few minutes.

"Huh?" a dumbfounded tactician replies.

"Obviously your skill in battle and your brain are extremely important for us, but it's your mindset that made Chrom sympathise with you. I'm sure you've noticed it already, but all of us have very different personalities and we might not always get along as well as we'd like to. But there is one thing that unites and defines us all, no matter how unique we may be," Sumia states.

"And what is that?" Robin asks curiously.

"The desire and unbreaking will to protect one another, to fight not for the sake of war, riches or anything else like that, but for the sake of keeping everyone safe. And you are the embodiment of that exact mentality," the pegasus rider reveals. "There are not many in this day and age who would have acted the way you decided to. When we were fighting the Feroxi, you decided to go out of your way to not harm innocent lives if at all possible, even though you knew it would make things harder. You also spared that bandits life, knowing you would gain no benefit from it. Things like that are why you're a great person and what made it so easy for all the Shepherds to follow your orders."

"You.. really think that's true? Even though you barely know anything about me?" the tactician questions, unable to believe anybody would think of him in such a way.

"Of course," she responds with a smile. "It is because of that, that I find it so easy to think this way of you. From your perspective, you have no real reason, no necessity to stick with us. That's why I trust in you, why we all trust in you."

Another silence begins, this time not uncomfortable, but in a trusting and amiable atmosphere.

-Some time later-

After several more hours of marching, the Shepherds finally arrive at their destination, the capitol of Ferox. They are escorted to the Khan's palace and to it's throne room shortly after.

"I am afraid you cannot have your companions accompany you, milord," Raimi warns as they arrive in front of the massive oak doors of the palace's throne hall. "You are permitted only a single escort of your choice."

"I understand. Robin, you'll be coming with me," Chrom decides after a second of thinking. "The rest of you stay here and don't make any trouble. That goes to you especially, Vaike," he adds with a warning gaze directed at said man.

"What would make you think ole teacher might be the cause of trouble?" Vaike asks, slightly offended.

"Do I have really have to remind you of what happened when Emmeryn and some of our highest ranking officials came for a visit a few months ago?" the lord questions accusingly.

"Uhh, that wasn't teach's fault.. not entirely at least," the bare-chested man replies, but looks down, knowing his defeat.

"Anyway, just don't do anything that might endanger our mission," Chrom begs. He turns back to the Feroxi commander and says "If you would, Raimi."

The woman nods and gives the two soldiers standing guard the order to open the doors. They push open the massive entryway and the four enter. Behind them, the door closes after an encouraging shout by Lissa.

The room they find themselves in is absolutely huge, almost hundred feet long, sixty feet wide and thirty feet high with several sets of stone pillars supporting the roof. On the walls to their side dozens of portraits of former rulers are aligned. From the entrance to the back of the room runs a red carpet decorated with silver linings, ending just before the massive throne made of black marble.

While the three Ylisseans take in the sight with awe, Raimi says "If you would wait shortly, I shall fetch the Khan," and leaves through a door on their left side.

"So what is this Khan even like?" Robin asks after she is outside of the room.

"Good question," Chrom replies vaguely. "Truth be told, I don't know much of anything about the current Khan. As you might've guessed by now, the Feroxi don't think too highly of politics, they prefer simple battle over it. In a way, you could say that battle is their own style of politics."

"So that would make the Khan a behemoth of sorts, with arms thick as tree trunks, a bushy beard and covered in scars," Robin muses, unaware of the newcomers to the room.

"Are I now?" a female voice demands.

Robin turns around to see a woman clad in white and red battle armor and a silver sword strapped to her waist. She has darker but pale skin and her blonde hair is bound in a ponytail that explodes into long curls at the back.

"I- Uhh, I wasn't-" the tactician begins in an attempt to justify his words.

Instead of being angry or offended, the woman simply starts laughing. "No need to worry, tactician," she ensures. "Well, as you can see I'm no behemoth, but nevertheless I am the Khan of Ferox, Flavia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Khan," Chrom says. "We've come to ask for the assistance of Ferox in defending Ylisse from the Plegian threat as well as the new danger of the Risen."

"Oh, not wasting a second, are you?" Flavia notes.

"I figured you wouldn't appreciate useless chatter, so I got straight to the point," the Ylissean prince responds calmly.

"Oh, is that so? I thought you Ylisseans where all about talking," Flavia states. "Nevertheless, I am afraid I cannot be of any assistance to you," she continues.

"Is it because of the bandits at the borders who are pretending to be Ylisseans?" Chrom asks.

"Partially, yes, they have proven to be quite the nuisance," Flavia admits.

"Damn those dastards!" the lord curses out of instinct. Remembering his situation, he apoligizes "Forgive me for my indecent choice of words. I let my emotions get-"

"Ha! Don't worry about any of that, just say it as it is! I'd love to get back at those Plegian troublemakers myself. Raimi told me what happened at the border and I greatly respect your strength, prince of Ylisse, but I simply lack the authority to mobilize troops," the pale woman explains.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the Khan? How can you not have the authority to mobilize your military?" Robin asks.

"I am ONE of the Khans," Flavia corrects. "To be precise, I am the East Khan. The two Khans hold a tournament every few years. The winner subsequentially holds absolute sovereignity until the next one. And unfortunately for you and me, I happened to lose the last tournament."

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Robin questions, disappointed in the run of events.

"Not necessarily," the Khan rectifies. "Luckily for you, the next tournament is in a few days and I'm still looking for my champions of this year."

"Do you not fight your own battles?" Chrom asks confused.

"Of course not," Flavia denies. "If that were the case, a cloud of grudges would hang over the country like storm clouds. The Khan's select fighters to carry out their battle. Quite a few of them aren't even Feroxi, but that doesn't matter to anyone."

"So you're suggesting we be your champions for this tournament?" the tactician guesses.

"Exactly. It would be the first time other royals were to participate, but as I said, that doesn't matter to the people as long as the fights are entertaining," Flavia confirms. "If you were to win, I will send you all the reinforcements and any other aid might need against Plegia."

"I see," Chrom mumbles. "Robin, what do you say?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? We have no choice but to accept," the amnesiac replies. "We don't have time to spare and this trip can't end without us gaining Ferox as an ally."

"You're right," the prince agrees. "We accept your terms, Flavia."

"Hmm, I guess you might just have what it takes. Very well! You shall bring forth my champions for this tournament!" the pale woman states. "Raimi! Show them to the guest wings and tell them where they can prepare for the battle. You have two days time, the tournament will be held in an arena to the west. I'll be accompanying you there when the time comes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some organisation to take care of."

Raimi gives the leaving Khan a bow and turns to Robin and Chrom. "Follow me, milord. We mustn't waste any time."

* * *

I'm a day late and the chapter is significantly below average length and believe me, I'm super sorry about it. I had a busy week, which included my long awaited doc appointment. According to him, physically my lungs and heart are entirely fine, which was unexpected to say the least, but I'll take it. Anyways, this week are holidays, so I'll do my very best to at least get you an average length update for a change, if not more. Also, just to inform you ahead of time, in two or three weeks I'll be having a lot less time than I have now due to my upcoming exams and presentations. I'll be doing my best to write and publish in that time, but it's highly likely I'll either be late or miss an update entirely. Sorry!

On to the reviews now though!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** Glad ya liked it! I was really unsure whether or not to do it this way, but it seems I worried for nothing. That being said, if I'm not showing consistency with my uploads, at least my writing has become more consistent. That's good, right? And don't worry, you definitely aren't the only one who misses Cordelia. I reaaally wanna write her, but sadly she's introduced fairly late, which sucks :(

 **patattack:** Thanks! I've always wondered why there's never been a hostage mission in a Fire Emblem (or at least in the 3ds ones - to my knowledge that is), so I did my best to attempt writing my own! Glad to hear it was good!

 **Greyjedi449t:** Good to hear! I look forward to seeing you next week!

 **Riku Uzumaki:** That is exactly what I wanted to avoid and it seems I did well in my attempt to do so. Yes, indeed, that is also the way the 2nd gen characters will be introduced, at least that is what I'm planning to do. As for who, when and how, I can't say that now. You're gonna have to keep reading for that :^)

 **pkmn2112:** I already replied to you, but I'll do it here again for others to see as well. Your concern with the light-heartedness up until now (in regard to the rather dark title) has definitely not gone unnoticed to me. It won't be this way forever, but it'll be a while until there's a big change in the atmosphere of the story. Probably. Regarding the other point you raise, sadly I don't think I'll be able to keep that up. Right now, it really only is possible because there aren't many characters in the story yet. I'll likely introduce all 1st gen Characters and potentially some of the Spotpass ones, but regardless, some Shepherds will inevitably have a bigger impact later on in the story than others.

 **guest:** I've said this above, but I'll do it again: I'm really glad you all are not only accepting but also appreciative of the rather big risk that I made in last chapter - in my eyes at least. As for the other matter, betaing is essentially someone (the beta) receiving the chapter some time earlier than it is published to read and look it over in order to point out grammatical mistakes, content-related issues and the like.

Big thanks to new followers ADeadDiehard, blue0404 and Wolves-of-Insanity and everyone who favorited the story! It means a lot!

That was all for this week, I hope to see you all again next week, hopefully with a longer update than this one.

Thanks for reading, this has been D4v3Hunter and I'll see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

"Follow me, milord. We mustn't waste any time," Raimi says and leads the group back into the room where their companions are waiting.

"Listen up everybody!" Chrom shouts in order to eget the others attention. "We'll be staying here a few days, Raimi will show us to our rooms and the training grounds. We'll be holding a meeting to clear up any questions you may have, attendance is mandatory so be sure not to miss it!"

Following the lord's short speech, Raimi accompanies the Shepherds to their stays and after everybody puts their luggage into their respective rooms she gives a brief tour of the castle, showing them the dining area, stables, barracks and -finally- the training grounds before leaving them to their devices.

After half an hour of roaming the castle by themselves or in smaller groups, the Shepherds assemble outside of the barracks.

"Alright, is everybody here?" Chrom asks, who is standing before the group of fighters. Receiving nods, he continues "So, I have some anouncements to make. As it stands now, we won't be receiving any help from Ferox."

"What?! So we made this whole trip for nothing? Shouldn't we hurry back home? Emmeryn needs us!" Lissa exclaims.

"Just let me finish talking, would you," her brother chides. "As I was about to say, there is a chance that Khan Flavia can help us after all, but that is entirely dependent on us. There will be a tournament of sorts in the near future so we'll be spending the next few days training. I don't care whether you do so by yourselves or with a partner, but I want you in peak fighting condition when the time comes. Any questions?"

"What kind of tournament are we talking about here? Are we talking about multiple rounds or is it a single battle?" Stahl questions.

"Unfortunately for us, that hasn't been determined yet. Flavia will let us know as soon as she is done with fleshing out the details. Until then, just concentrate on your training," Chrom answers. "Anything else?"

Seeing as no one responds, he says "Alright, you're all dismissed. Take today off to get used to our surroundings or just to relax if you want, but at the latest tomorrow we'll be getting to work."

After hearing this, the group quickly parts and Robin seeks out the people he wants to talk with.

* * *

First, he looks for Donnel and Stahl and finds the two of them holding a conversation near the dining area after a few minutes.

"Stahl, Donnel!" the tactician shouts to get their attention.

"Oh, how can I help you Robin?" the aforementioned cavalier asks.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something," the amnesiac reveals.

"Uhm, I'll be leaving then. I'm sure ya don't want me around if you gots something important to talk about," Donnel states carefully.

"What?" Robin asks. "Oh, no no, it's fine, really. It has to do with you anyways, so it's perfect I found the two of you together."

"Oh gosh! Did I mess up something already?" the young boy questions, afraid of having agitated his superior.

"Relax, you haven't done anything wrong. I just needed to discuss something with the two of you," the blonde man clears up.

"Phew, well that's a relief.." Donnel sighs.

"So, what did you need from us?" Stahl interrupts after not talking for a bit.

"Right. I wanted to discuss the matter of Donnel's lacking training," Robin explains. "Obviously you haven't been working towards being in the position you're in as the others have, but nevertheless your are, so you're going to have to put in that much more work than everyone else. And for that reason, I wanted to ask you if you would mind being a mentor of sorts for Donnel, Stahl."

"Me? Mentor Donnel?" Stahl asks, shocked by Robin's proposal. "What makes you think I would be of any help to him?"

"Well, it's not like you'd be the only one to teach him things. Just the first address for him if he needs something. You're a nice guy, so I'm sure you'd get along well with Donnel and I think that him having someone he feels he can really trust will make it much easier to fit in with us," the tactician illustrates. "Additionally, you're the perfect fit when it comes to an actual training partner. Donnel doesn't really have a favored weapon and I know you can use lances and swords pretty well, so you could teach him a little bit about those two and he can chose from them."

"You're... really sure about this?" the knight questions again, still unsure.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Robin states.

"I'm just an average guy. How would someone like me be able to teach somebody something useful?" Stahl explains.

"From what I've heard, you can't be 'just an average guy' if you survived being trained by Frederick. You pull your own weight and help out where you can, so I'm absolutey sure you'll do fine," the amnesiac disagrees. "Just have a little confidence in yourself."

After having a shocked expression for a moment, a smile creeps on Stahl's face. "Well, if you say so.."

"Great! Thanks a bunch Stahl, really!" Robin thanks, happy with the knight's agreement. "Alright Donnel, if you need anything, you know where to go first. Good luck with your training, I'll get going then, I have some others I need to talk with.

"Yessir!" Donnel retorts. "Lookin forward to trainin with ya, mister Stahl!"

Smiling softly, Robin turns and leaves to search for the next Shepherd on his list.

* * *

He looks around the palace for nearly an hour, before deciding to give up for the day and returns to the dining hall to have a small meal before going to his room. He enters the room and makes his way to the counter where food is given out. Afterwards he takes his plate and looks for a place to sit. There are a few other shepherds seated at the same table, but he decides against joining them, as he doesn't want to ruin anyone's evening with his bad mood.

Robin finds a table far enough away from the others to not hear what they are saying and begins eating. To his surprise, someone approaches him after a few minutes of just sitting and eyeing his food. He turns his head to the newcomer and sees Sumia placing her own plate on the table before sitting.

"Why are you here all alone?" the pegasus knight asks. "Did you not see us or is something wrong?"

"No no, I'm perfectly fine. I've just been looking for someone for a pretty long time. I got a bit frustrated because I couldn't find who i was searching for, so I thought it was better not to bother you guys," Robin explains, poking around in his food.

"I'm sure the others wouldn't have minded, you're probably just overtthinking things," Sumia suggests. "Who is it you're looking for? Perhaps I can help you with finding him or her."

"It's Lissa who I wanted to find," the amnesiac confesses.

"Lissa? What do you need from her that's so urgent?" questions the grey-haired woman.

"I wanted to ask her whether or not I would be in fighting condition by the time the tournament takes place. If not, I would have tried to find some way to accelerate my shoulder's healing process with her," he reveals.

"I see.. I believe Lissa went to bed a while ago, she was understandably tired and after such a long time of marching she needed some rest," Sumia says.

"That would explain why I didn't find her where I looked.." Robin groans, covering his face with his hands. "Ughh, why didn't I think of that?"

Sumia giggles and smiles softly as a result of Robin's reaction.

"What's so funny?" the tactician demands.

"Oh, nothing. It's just ironic how a smart man like you didn't think of such a simple thing," the pegasus knight answers.

"I blame it on fatigue," Robin says jokingly.

"Oh, i'm sure 'your Smartliness' would have developed the perfect counter strategie to this had he gotten enough rest lately," Sumia jests.

"Please, no more of that title," Robin pleads rubbing his eyes. "I'm neither smart enough to be called such a thing nor am I of any royal descent or important office that would warrant a formal title in the first place. I bet Sully and Vaike are going to start calling me that too as soon as they hear Donnel use that word. And not long after Lissa will do it as well and then you can say good bye to my sanity."

"Don't exaggerate, Robin. I'm, sure it can't be that bad," the grey-haired lady says.

With his bad mood gone and replaced by a much cheerier one, his appetite returns and the two of them continue eating. After a few minutes, Sumia interrupts the silence and asks So... what are you going to do if you can't be a help to the others in the fight?"

"Hmm?" Robin humms, taken aback by the sudden- and seriousness of his opposites question. "Well, I already though about that a bit to be honest. In that case, I'll try to find some books about Feroxi fighting styles. If I can analyze those, I might be able to find some of their weakpoints. If I can do that, I could help out the others indirectly."

"I see.." she murmurs. "Would you like some help on the book part?"

"Excuse me?" Robin asks, surprised by her question.

"If you'd like, I could help you find some relevant books. To be honest, I've already been to the library, so I could show you the way there and help you afterwards," Sumia explains.

"That would be.. great! Thanks a bunch Sumia!" the tactician exclaims.

"No problem. We can get going when you're with eating if you'd like," she offers with a smile.

"Gladly!" Robin eagerly accepts.

He finishes his meal and the two make their way to the library.

* * *

After just a few minutes of walking, Sumia halts in front of a large set of wooden doors.

"This is it," Sumia says.

After giving a nod, Robin pushes open the doors and gasps at the sight revealing itself to him. They enter and the blonde-haired man looks around in awe.

In the middle of the large room are some tables with lamps atop them and several chairs for visitors who aren't looking to borrow books to read. Behind them, there are severeal rows of bookcases, which are are several feet tall and are filled to the brim with books. At the beginning of each row is a sign, indicating the content and type of the books in the respective coloumn. To each of their sides is a staircase leading up to an area Robin assumes is basically a copy of their current floor just with different books. Further illuminating the room is a large, golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"It's great, isnt it?" Sumia says.

"Yeah.." the tactician agrees. "I'm just surprised the Feroxi have this big of a library when they love fighting so much."

"I agree, but in comparison with the Ylissean Royal Library this isn't that big," the pegasus knight states.

"Really?" Robin asks, the mere thought of it putting him in awe.

"Really. You should definitely go there sometime when we get back and have the time," she confirms. "Anyway, as logic would suggest, the books about war, tactics and fighting styles are all on this floor. Let's split up, find some books that could fit and bring them back here to look through them together."

"Good idea, let's do that," the amesiac agrees and the two of them get to their plan.

After a while, they meet at a table with stacks of books in their arms.

"Phew," Sumia sighs as she lets her set fall on the table. "I never would have thought they'd have this many books about fighting."

"Really?" Robin questions while dropping his and taking a seat across from the pegasus knight. "I'm more surprised they have any other books."

"That's true, I suppose," she admits. "I'm glad that isn't the case though."

"Hmm? Why's that?" Robin asks, while opening the first book on his pile.

"If they didn't have any other types of books, I'd be bored out of my mind," Sumia reveals. Following the tactician's example, she too opens the first of many books on her side of the table.

Robin finishes his first book and murmurs "Nothing relevant here..." He closes it and puts it to the side, starting a new pile. "So you like fiction? What kind?"

"Huh?" the grey-haired woman asks, looking up from her's. "Uhmm, yes? I've always liked fictional books, especially adventure or romance novels. They've always.." Sumia begins before stopping mid-sentence.

Intrigued by his conversation partner's sudden silence, Robin looks up. He is met with an absent-seeming pegasus knight. "Sumia? Is everything alright?" he asks, now becoming slightly concerned.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Sorry, I spaced out for a bit there. I've always liked reading because I could picture hundreds of different characters with individual personalities. It makes me feel.. better, somehow."

The two continue looking through book after book in silence before Sumia asks another question. "Do you... like reading?"

"Of course," Robin answers nonchalantly. "Anything I can pull information from is great and books obviously contain lots of it."

"No, that's not what I mean.." the pegasus knight murmurs.

"Then.. what do you mean?" questions the blonde man.

"Do you.. like novels?" she brings out.

"Do I like novels?" Robins repeats. "I.. don't know. I still can't remeber anything about my past, so I don't know if I like reading fiction or not."

"If that's so, would you like to try?" Sumia asks. "If you want to, I could give you some recommendations of books I enjoyed, since I've read so many."

After thinking for a moment, Robin says "You know what? Sure. When we have the time, I'd love trying out some novels. In fact, we can get started right when we finish checking these books! What do you say?"

"Of course! Let's hurry then, so we can get started!" she agrees enthusiastically, a cheery smile retaking her facial expression.

They resume their initial activity and finally finish checking through every book. Robin stretches and lets out a long, exhausted sigh. "Finally we're done," the tactician exclaims with a look to the two stacks of books, one for those with relevant information to Robin, one without.

"I'll put these away and in the meantime you can get some novels we can check out before going to bed," he suggests, patting the aforementioned stack of books.

"Alright, I'll be back right away!" Sumia states and hurries up the stairs to look for appropriate novels.

Robin returns to the table after bringing away the books no longer need, but is surprised not to see Sumia already there. After another few minutes, he begins to wonder where she is.

'What's taking her so long? Could something have happened? Maybe I should check on her..' the blonde man decides, getting up and making his way towards the stairs. Shortly before he reaches them, he hears a loud scream.

Following it, Sumia tumbles down the staircase, sending a large pile of books in her arms flying in the process. She hits the floor with a thud and is covered in books.

"Sumia?!" Robin exclaims, rushing to her to help her up.

"Ohhh, I tripped again..." the pegasus knight moans quietly.

"Are you ok?!" the tactician asks, offering his hand to pull her off the floor.

She takes his hand and pulls herself up to her feet with his help. "I'm fine, you get used to it when you trip as oftern as I do.."

"That's a relief then," Robin says, exhaling visbly. "But, uhh, what are these?"

"Oh! These are the novels I got for you to check out!" Sumia says, kneeling down in order to pick up the books.

While getting down himself to help her, Robin aks "But why are there so many?

"I thought you would be getting three or four books, not.." the tactician begins.

"Twenty-seven," the grey-haired woman interrupts.

"What?" the amnesiac questions, confused the suddenness of her remark.

"That's the amount of books I got. Twenty-seven," she replies dead serious, while picking up the last of the books on the floor and getting back up again.

"Twenty-seven?! Isn't that.. way too much?"

"Well, I thought that since I didn't know what type of novel would suit you, it'd be better to bring a bigger variety so you could find something you really like," she argues. "Besides, it's not like we're going to read every single one of these tonight, we'll just look at a few chapters from each and you can decide whether or not it seems interesting or not. If so, you can get more into those when you have the time."

"But..." Robin begins, but stops after looking at her face. Letting out a sigh, he gives in "Fine. We'll check all of these out if you want."

"Great!" Sumia exclaims, making her way back to the table and putting down the books in her arms. Robin follows her example and sits next to her this time. Sumia begins by handing the tactician some novels and explaining their general plotline, followed by him reading the first chapter of each one. Afterwards, they talk about them and discuss what they liked and disliked about them.

This goes on for a while, until Robin finishes proof reading the beginning of the thirteenth novel selected by the pegasus knight. As he turns to her to start discussing it's content with her, he notices she is fast asleep, head resting on an opened book and a content smile plastered across her face.

He carefully takes the book away from under her face and puts it back it's stack. Robin stretches and yawns for the what has to be hundredth time this night. 'I wonder what time it is..' he thinks to himself.

The door opens and the Ylissean prince enters. "Robin?" Chrom asks, causing said man to turn to him. "There you are."

"Oh, hi Chrom. Perfect timing," Robin greets, getting up from his chair.

"Is it?" the lord asks, slightly confused.

"Oh yeah, impeccable even," the tactician confirms. "You see, I was just thinking of going to bed, but I didn't just want to leave Sumia sitting here without a blanket," he says, pointing to the sleeping woman.

Robin picks up the stack of books on Feroxi fighting styles and some of the novels he found to be quite enjoyable. "Great you came along just now, I'll let you handle this one. Just don't to anything weird, alright?"

"Wait, what's going on right now? And what do you mean, weird?" Chrom asks, growing more confused by the second and also becoming a bit flustered at the thought of what Robin could mean.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, 'commander'," the amnesiac counters, practically purring the last word, causing Chrom's face to take a bright red shade. Robin pats his friend's shoulder and walks past him.

"Good luck and thanks a bunch, buddy!" he calls out as he exits through the door.

After standing there for a while, Chrom mutters "Sometimes, I really hate you..."

* * *

-The next day-

Robin wakes up, grabs one of the books from the pile and makes his way to the dining area. As the tactician arrives there, he pushes open the door and walks to the food counter. The blonde man fills his plate with a few slices of bread and some meat and scans the room for a place to sit. Again, there are a few of the Shepherds sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Unlike the day before, he decides to sit with them.

"Oh, hey Robin!" Lissa greets him energetically.

Having gotten much less sleep, said man brings his hand up to cover his mouth and yawns before giving a reply. "Morning.." he mutters wearily.

"Sounds like someone didn't get much sleep," Sully analyzes with a cheeky tone. "What were you up to last night that you're this tired?"

"Nothing much. I was in the library looking for some useful books," Robin explains. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, the others are already in the middle of training," Kellam explains, making Robin jump in his seat.

"Gods, how do you do that.." the tactician mutters. Shaking his surprise off, he asks "This early? They sure are determined,"

"What do you mean early?" Lissa asks. "It's almost noon, you dummy."

"WHAT?!" the blonde man shouts after nearly choking on his drink. "Almost noon?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Calm down, Robin," Sully says. "We tried, but you were sleeping like a rock, so we gave up on it. You should be thankful we didn't throw you out of your bed."

"If you say so.." Robin says.

"Well, I'll get going now. I gotta get some more training in today. You coming later?" the red-armored knight asks while standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be coming as soon as I'm done eating. See you then," the tactician confirms.

Sully raises her hand to say good bye and leaves the room.

"Heeey, Robin?" Lissa questions carefully.

"Hmm?" the blonde man hums. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh, do you plan on joining the others with their training?" the blonde princess enquires.

"Well, I was going to at least give it a try and see whether or not my shoulder feels good enough to participate in the tournament. Why are you asking?" Robin replies, taking another bite from his bread.

"I.. don't think it's a good idea for you to be using your arm for something like that just yet.." Lissa reveals.

The tactician puts his food down and exhales. "Is it that bad?"

"Maybe?" Lissa answers, trying to avoid giving a clear answer.

"Are you not telling me something?" Robin questions, easily catching on.

"I..." she begins, but is cut off.

The blonde man raises his hand to signal her to stop and says "It's alright. If you're keeping something from me, I'll just assume that you have a good reason to do so. I'll find some other way to contribute, so don't worry. I won't do anything stupid."

"Thanks for trusting me.." Lissa thanks with a weak smile.

"Nothing to thank," he ensures and resumes his eating.

"I'll be going then," Robin says after finishing his food.

"Where are you going?" the princess asks as the tactician stands up.

"To the training grounds. If I can't train myself, I can at least keep an eye on Donnel's progress," the blonde man explains.

"Alright," Lissa says, now standing up herself. "Oh, by the way, you might want to stay out of Chrom's way for a little while. He was reaaally angry when I saw him this morning and he was muttering something to himself."

"Oh. Thanks for the information," Robini thanks, visibly paling at the thought of what Chrom's muttering is about.

* * *

-On the training grounds-

Robin walks around, looking for Donnel and Stahl and passes by the other Shepherds, who are either sparring with each other, bashing in on training dummies or, in the case of Virion, somehow doing target practice while attempting to woo Sully.

'He still hasn't learnt any better yet? He's in for a rough time if this keeps up..' Robin think to himself and smirks.

After a short while of searching, he finds his targets near the barracks. Stahl is showing the ex-farmer some basic sword and lance movements and Donnel tries his best to imitate them.

Just as Robin reaches them, the two stop and take a break.

"Oh, hey Robin!" Stahl greets as he notices the tactician approaching.

Raising his hand the blonde amnesiac greets back. "How's he doing, Stahl?" he asks, pointing to the brown-haired boy.

"He's doing surprisingly good," the knight reveals. "In the beginning he was struggling quite a bit, but he's shown some serious improvement, even in the short time we've been training."

"That so?" Robin replies. "How are you feeling, Donnel?"

"I'm doin' just dandy. It's been pretty darn rough, but I can already feel stronger!" Donnel answers.

"Great!" the tactician says and sits down at the base of a nearby tree. He opens his book and begins reading.

"Uhh, Robin?" Stahl asks. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just reading, don't mind me. I'll be watching you two for a bit as well, so please keep it up," Robin states.

"If you say so," the cavalier replies with an awkward smile. "Let's get back to work then, Donnel."

"Aye aye, Sir!" Donnel obides, leaping to his feet and saluting.

The two resume their training and Robin throws in some remarks and questions of his own. At noon they stop their session and go eat lunch together with the other Shepherds. Luckily for Robin, Chrom is nowhere to be seen, much like Sumia. They spend the rest of their day training together and go over to some sparring matches in the evening. At night, Sumia reappears and spends hours reading together with Robin.

The following days all go similarly until Flavia calls the group together on the fourth day.

"We've finally finished working out the details of the tournament," the Khan announces.

"And what are the results?" Chrom enquires.

"It'll be a five on five fight, all weapons of your choice are allowed, even magic. The scenario this year is... Siege Warfare," Flavia reveals.

"Siege Warfare?" Robin questions.

"Yes. The event will take place in a large arena filled with all sorts of obstacles. The objective is to infiltrate the enemies base and steal a flag from it. The game is won by both stealing that flag and bringing it to your's instead. Do keep in mind that all mounts are allowed as well," the blonde woman explains.

"Alright, that doesn't sound all too bad," Chrom argues. "How much time do we have until then?"

"None," Flavia replies curtly. "The tournament takes place tomorrow, so you should get your things together quickly so we can get going. The sooner we get there, the more rest you'll get before the fight. I'll see you in front of the gates in a bit," she reveals and leaves the room.

"This is way too sudden, Chrom," Robin reasons.

"I know, but we don't have a choice in the matter. We need their help, so we're going to have to do this. Get your things together, I expect everyone at the gates in half an hour at the latest," the lord orders sternly.

Choosing to obey without a word, the Shepherds part ways and head to their rooms to gather their belongings. Twenty minutes later, they gather in front of the gate and follow Flavia and Raimi on their march to the arena's city.

* * *

-The day of the tournament-

The Shepherds arrive at the arena after staying the night at a local inn. They now have the opportunity to take a first look at the battlefield before they have to decide on their five champions to take part. They enter the arena and Flavia shows them the way.

"Here we are," the female Khan finally says. "Beyond this door is the battlefield you'll be entering come this evening, so take a good look at it. I have some other things to take care of in the meanwhile, but I will be watching your match. Good luck!"

She leaves the Shepherds and Chrom turns to Robin. "So, do you already have a plan for us?" the lord asks.

"I've come up with some ideas, but I can't be sure of anything before I actually see what we're working with," Robin explains.

"Right. Let's look at the arena then," the Ylissean prince says and pushes open the door in front of them.

They enter a several hundred feet in diameter large stadium in the form of a rhombus divided in two sides. One side's floor has blue decoration, while the other one is decorated with red colors. On each side multiple obstacles are installed symmetrically, including short walls, wooden and stone pillars, trenches and many more, leaving only a slim path in the middle without obstacles. In the farthest corners, there are small stone castles with a flag of matching color embedded in a pedestal atop the structure.

"Woow.." Lissa brings out in awe. "This place is... huge!"

"You can say that again," Chrom says. "I see why mounts would be allowed."

"Uh-huh. Only five people to both defend and attack. This could be more difficult than I initially thought.." Robin analyzes.

"Anything come to mind?" the lord asks him.

"Well, maybe. I can't guarantee that this will work out that well. It'll be relatively risky, because I won't be there to make adjustments on the fly," the tactician explains.

"If I may interrupt, Milord," Frederick cuts in. "None of the now present would have followed Milord Chrom his far if he or she were afraid of being injured. I believe we are all prepared to put ourselves at risk to aid our cause. Furthermore, not to take anything away from your prowess, we are trained fighters, I find it hard to imagine a scenario in which none of us can come up with a passable solution."

Robin looks at the knight and the rest of the Shepherds and sees the determined look in each and every one of their eyes. "All right," he gives in. "Our fighters will be Chrom, Frederick, Vaike, Virion and.. Sumia."

The mentioned men all give an affirmative nod, while the pegasus knight simply stands there, dazed.

"Sumia? Are you alright?" Chrom asks.

"What?! I- I'm fine, but why would you chose me to fight in this tournament? The others are all much stronger than I am.." the grey-haired woman answers looking at their tactician with a shocked expression.

"You think so?" Robin asks her. "Judging by your performance at the border fortress and the work you've put in these past few days I would'nt exactly agree with you on that. Besides, you're the only one who can make this strategy work."

"I am? How?" she questions, tinges of doubt audible in her voice.

"Listen up guys, this is what we'll be doing-"

* * *

-In the evening, shortly before the fight-

The stands are filling up more and more with people wishing to observe what they hope will be a spectacular event. The Shepherds are in a closed off section for themselves to watch. After listening to Robin's plan, they split up and let the fighters head to their preparation room so that they can wait until the start of the match.

The Ylissean tactician is sitting in his seat, hands crossed and in front of his face and is thinking about his strategy and whether or not it will really work.

"Relax, Robin," Stahl says, pulling the blonde man's attention from the battlefield. "They'll be alright."

"I hope so.." Robin agrees. "I just wish I could be with them to help react if something unexpected happens."

"You've already done more than enough," the cavalier ensures. "And besides, he might not seem like it, but when it comes down to it, Chrom will find the right thing to do."

"That's not what I'm worried about.." the amnesiac mutters.

The two are interrupted by the booming voice of Raimi, who is standing in front of the two thrones in the middle of the stands, where Flavia and another man Robin doesn't recognize are sitting, announcing the start of the battle. "Welcome, people of Ferox! Today, we have gathered here to witness the tournament top decide our reigning Khan for the next few years!"

The crowd, now fully arrived, begins cheering loudly in anticipation.

The woman raises his arms, signaling the spectators to quiet down. As soon as they fall silent again, he continues talking. "As most of you know, this year's objective is to infiltrate the opponent's base, steal their flag and return it to their own. Bear in mind, to retrieve the opponent's flag, you do not have to be in active possession of your own," the man explains, pausing shortly.

"Isn't that good for us?" Lissa asks. "If that's the case, couldn't we just storm their base as five, defeat their defenders and have Sumia take their flag?"

"Ideally, yes," the tactician agrees. "The problem with that is that we don't know if they have a pegasus knight of their own."

"Oh, I didn't think about that.." the princess mutters.

"Now, to introduce the participants!" Raimi booms, regaining the Shepherd's attention. "Captain of the East Khan's champions is... Prince Chrom, from Ylisse!"

On cue, the five participating Shepherds step into sight from their base, gaining oohs and aahs from the crowd.

"The West Khan's champions are represented by... the mystery swordsman, Marth, who defeated the Khan's former champion Lon'zu!" the female commander announces.

Again, the five other combatants enter the battlefield. At the front is their captain, who the Shepherds already know. He is followed by two axe-wielding men, a pegasus knight who is leading her mount by foot and an archer of their own.

This time, the crowd reacts different than before. Instead of loudly cheering for the well-known name of a prince, they are surprised by the announcement of the former champion being beaten and curiosly eyeing the newcomer while whispering with their neighbors.

"Marth?!" Lissa questions. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this," Robin says. "If it's that guy, my whole plan could go completely wrong.."

"All fighters, please take your positions! The battle will begin in a minute!" Raimi advises.

The ten involved fighters obide and move to their designated positions. On the side of the Shepherds, Virion heads to the top of the blue-side base and Vaike takes position in front of it, while Chrom gets ready to charge up the middle and Frederick and Sumia mount their horse and pegasus respectively at his sides.

Their opponents choose a more defensive stance, their archer too placing himself aside the flag with the two axe-wielders defending the entrance of their structure. Marth stands in the exact same spot as the Ylissean prince on his side with fthe pegasus knight, who now is on her mount as well, behind him.

After the designated time, Raimi speaks for the last time. "Before we begin, one last thing! While all weapons are allowed and you may fight as you like, do your best not to fatally wound your opponents!" she announces. "With all the formalities out of the way, BEGIN!"

* * *

The crowd explodes and the action begins. The two swordsmen in Chrom and Marth begin charging down the middle path while the pegasus knights take to the air. Frederick begins progressing to the enemy base, but even with his mount he is much slower than the lords due to him having to move around obstacles every few seconds.

After a short time, the opposing pegasus knight goes into a free fall to attack the Ylissean prince and nearly manages to land a hit on him. In the last possible second, he rolls away and resumes his sprint towards Marth. Seeing as the knight fails in her attempt to quickly get rid of Chrom, she regains altitude to try again. This time, she doesn't even get the opportunity as Sumia engages her.

The two knights battle in the air on their mounts at frightening speeds, whirling around eachother while jabbing at the other every now and then with their lances, but both are unable to land a clean hit. Realising the stalemate the two are currently in, the Feroxi pegasus knight makes a sharp turn and bolts toward the Shepherds's base to try and steal the flag to quickly end the match. Instead of following, Sumia flys towards their opponents flag, much to the surprise of the Feroxi as she turns around to judge the distance between her and her supposed pursuer.

On the blue castle, Virion prepares to shoot. He nocks an arrow and carefully aims at the pegasus knight, who notices him ahead of time. To counteract the impending danger, she gains more altitude in order to escape from the archer's range before entering another free fall, this time aiming at Virion.

The 'archest of archers' follows the movement of his opponent up until her rapid descent, where he swiftly pulls his bow down and releases his arrow. The projectile soars through the air and buries itself in the pegasus' right wing, causing it to cry out it in pain and lash out to the side. As a result, it loses control over it's descent, leading to the winged beast not making it to the blue flag, but instead falling to the ground in front of it alongside it's rider. Luckily for them, they don't severely injure themselves, as they land in a large water ditch.

The rider climbs out of the ditch and looks at the wing of her mount. Judging it to not be a life-threatening wound, she stands up and readies her lance.

"It seems like you'll have to take on the Teach now!" Vaike exclaims while walking towards the fallen knight. "Don't take this the wrong way," the muscular man says and charges at her.

Reacting swiftly, the female warrior jabs at him, forcing him to stop in his tracks and lean to the side to avoid having his head impaled. "Woah, watch out where you're poking with that! You might injure someone!" the blonde man taunts, making himself ready to leap at her.

He lunges off the floor and swipes at the pegasus knight with his axe but is avoided through a jump backwards. She retaliates with another stab, this time towards his shoulder. Vaike brings his axe back up to block the metal tip of the lance, shoving it to the side which brings the opposing fighter out of balance. Not giving her a moment to recover, he hacks at the lance, chopping it in half, effectively disarming her. Seeing as she now has no way of attacking or much less defending herself, he brings up his left fist and buries it in her face. The Feroxi instantly loses consciousness and crumples to the ground.

* * *

In the meantime, Chrom and Marth finally engage in battle. The Ylissean lord leaps into the air shortly a few feet before they meet to perform one of is signature moves. He starts spinning in the air before falling to the floor where Marth is standing. Instead of attempting to block the prince's strike, the mysterious swordsman rolls forward, letting Chrom hit his former position harmlessy. After completing his dodge, he spins around rapidly and swings his sword horizontally at his opponent in a single fluent motion. The lord paries the incoming attack with a slice of his own, letting the blades clang off each other.

Following their initial attacks, the two exchange eerily similiar looking slices, jabs and strikes for the next minute, their battle pausing shortly after that time as their swords lock and they stare at each other.

"This technique... where did you learn it?" Chrom pants, strongly reminded of himself by the fighting style of his opponent.

"My father.. taught me!" Marth replies before pushing the blue-haired prince's blade back while flipping a few feet back.

Instantly leaping into the air after landing, the mysterious blue-haired man copies Chrom's initial attack perfectly, jumping at him while spinning continuosly. Instead of dodging the strike, Chrom chooses to block it, unlike Marth earlier. He manages to stop his opponents blade with some difficulty and pushes him back. The Ylissean prince eyes the man in front of him, both impressed by his skill and confused as to how and where he has it from. They then resume their fight, neither giving the other even a single inch of progress, seemingly matched exactly even.

* * *

During the two lords fight, that keeps the entire audience captivated, no one willing to look away in order to not miss a single second of the skilled men's tense battle, Frederick and Sumia reach the Feroxi's base.

Much like Virion before him, the Feroxi archer takes aim at the pegasus knight approaching him. Unlike her counterpart, Sumia makes no attempt to escape the bow's range, causing the archer to smile slyly, thinking he would defeat her easily.

Frederick does not waste a second however and pulls a blunted javelin from the side of his armored mount. The great knight readies himself to throw it and signals his horse to stop abruptly, using that exact moment to launch the javelin with increased momentum. It bolts through the sky and hits the archer square in the chest, just as he wants to release his arrow. From the heavy impact of the weapon, he is thrown into the wall behind him where he hits his head and falls to the ground, dazed and temporarily unable to stand up again.

Using this opportunity, Sumia lands on the roof of the red team's base and takes the flag from it's pedastal. The grey-haired woman remounts her pegasus and makes her way straight to their own flag.

"Damn you! You're gonna pay for this!" one of the two axe-wielders growls and rushes at Frederick.

The great knight simply swats the man in the head with the blunt side of his regular lance, knocking him back, but not enough to knock him out. Seeing his comrade struggle so heavily even though Frederick seemingly doesn't exert himself whatsoever, the other axe-wielder decides to come to his ally's aid. The two give each other a brief glance and run at the Ylissean knight from different sides, hoping to keep him from blocking both of them.

Before they get to Frederick, a loud boom tones, and Raimi shouts "The game is over!", much to the surprise of the Feroxi team and the crowd. All eyes fly to the Shepherd's base, where Sumia is standing next to the flag pedestal together with Virion and holds up the red flag for everyone to see.

"The winners are the Ylissean Shepherds, meaning that Khan Flavia from the East retakes the authority over the states affairs!" the commander of the border fortress announces.

After a moment of silence, the crowd explodes in cheers once more and begins chanting the names of the victorious Shepherds.

While the two lords in the middle stop their fighting, Chrom doesn't pay the crowd or anyone else any attention. "Who are you?" the prince asks his former enemy.

"I am the swordsman Marth. You need not know anything more than that, sir;" the mysterious man answers before turning away and leaving the battlefield.

* * *

Aaand... done! Finally, finally I manage to get a chapter out on time and not short. This time around, there's a looot more dialogue than usual (in comparison with the 'action' at least) so I'd love to hear some feedback on how I handled that and if it's not annoying to read. Next week, it's back to school which means less free time for me to spend on writing. I'll potentially have some stuff coming up that needs to be taken care of, so I'm not sure just yet how much time I'll have at hand this week. As always, I'll try my hardest to deliver something passable to you guys!

Next, on to the reviews!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** How do you do it? Every time I publish a chapter, you read AND review in the same day! Anyways, I've taken note of the redundancy issue you mentioned, should be fixed for the most part this time around! If not, just let me know and I'll put some more focus on that next time.

 **Blooperfiction:** This time, it's a javelin, so that must be why Frederick landed his shot. That and him just being the beast of a man he is. In all seriousness though, I totally get where you're coming from with the filler thing. I was running extremely low on time and the will to do anything productive last week, so that's the main reason I didn't get much done. Also, I'm pretty damn sure almost the exact same dialogue is in the game, but I swear I didn't look it up or anything. I've just played the beginning so many times and that line for some reason stuck with me. Concerning your willingness to beta the story, if you're still up for that, just write me a quick PM and we can discuss the details there!

 **Riku Uzumaki:** I guess you could call it that. Like I said just above this, I didn't have the time or will to write much last week, so I did as much as I could manage and the result was a chapter that didn't do much of anything in progressing the story. Sorry 'bout that! Despite it's length, I'm not sure this chapter did much of that either and of course the amount of action is lacking as well. I hope you can forgive me!

 **patattack:** Now that you say it, you're absolutely right. I haven't played Fates in a while or much at all for that matter (at least not compared to Awakening), so my knowledge and memory of those games are pretty lacking. And as for the other thing you mention, I was honestly thinking of doing just that, but I didn't in the end because I thought it wouldn't have fit in to the current Robin's way of doing things. Not much more to say about that, glad you liked the rest up until now though!

As always, thanks a bunch to the new followers jridge, Nalloc45, thuff and wolfelogix. Means a lot!

That's it for this week, so thanks a bunch to everyone who read this far.

As per usual, this has been D4v3Hunter and I hope to see you all again next weekend!


	8. Chapter 8

-In the waiting room-

As Chrom entered their former preparation room, he found the entire group of Shepherds already assembled inside.

"Great work out there you all," Robin praised, giving each of the fighters a clap on the back before he noticed his commander's arrival. "Seems I worried for nothing, doesn't it?"

"I'm just glad I didn't mess anything up.." Sumia sighed, happy to have won. "I would have hated it if I disappointed you all.."

"You were great," the Ylissean prince commended. "I didn't have a shred of doubt you would perform well. You can be proud of yourself," the lord further explained. "That goes for the rest of you as well."

"You just missed Flavia, Chrom. She stopped by to let us know that she's already taken care of the formalities and that Ferox will send troops to our aid within the week," the tactician informed.

"That was... quick," Chrom acknowledged.

"Sooo, can we get going now?" Lissa asked, eager to reunite with her older sister.

"It's fairly late, so we should head back to the inn for the night. First thing in the morning we'll be leaving though, so make sure to go to bed in a timely manner," Chrom advised.

The rest of the group gave nods of affirmation and the prince headed towards the door. Shortly before he arrived, two men stepped into the room, stopping in front of the exit to block the Shepherd's way.

The one standing in front was a tall, dark-skinned and bald man with an eye-patch covering his right right eyeball. His clothing consisted of black pants, boots and a top ending with a fur collar that reveals his entire chest. Additionally, he wore dark yellow arm- and leg plates as well as a belt of the same color. The other was a man of fairly average height with dark hair and a stern face, clad in a blue tunic, fastened to his chest with a red piece of cloth. Finishing his look were beige pants and black boots as well as black leather gauntlets. In his hands was a long, curved blade, currently sheathed.

"And who might you be?" Chrom asked, slightly irritated by the uninvited visitor.

"I'm the man whose arse you just removed from the throne in a very unflattering manner," the man in the front answered. "Khan Basilio of the West is my name."

"I see. Is there a particular reason you've come to us?" the lord questioned, still eager to leave as soon as possible.

"Hold, boy. Is the loser not even granted the permission to congratulate the victor?" Basilio enquired overdramatically. "Now, as I wanted to say, good fighting out there, kid. You have some skill with the blade, I'm surprised the champion I chose wasn't able to defeat you."

"Thank you, Khan Basilio, but what do you mean with that?" Chrom asked, now intrigued by his opposite's statement.

"You see, one day this Marth shows up and defeats my former champion, Lon'qu, who was undefeated in his whole career of fighting up until then, mind you, in the matter of a few seconds. I've been trying to get this boy to spit out what exactly happened, but he's kept quiet until now," the Khan explained, gesturing towards the man accompanying him at the mention of his name. "The moment I came down from the stands, I saw him leave without saying a word."

"Even though I know Marth is reaaally skilled, you look rather strong yourself. I wonder how he beat you.." Lissa remarked shortly after, taking a step towards Lon'qu.

Before she can get close, the myrmidon takes a quick step back and yelled "Stay away from me, woman!"

"Eeek!" the blonde princess peeped, taking a step back herself out of shock.

"Is he alright?" Robin questioned. Pointing at the man's face, he added "He looks terrified for some reason."

"Harharhar!" Basilio cackled, voice booming through the room. "Ah, don't mind him. Let's just say he's not too comfortable with women."

The tactician's eyes go wide, a crazy-seeming thought entering his mind. 'Isn't comfortable with women? Could it be that.. No, that wouldn't make any sense'

"Anyway, the other reason I came here is to give you lot a small parting gift," the ex-reigning Khan of Ferox announced.

"Oh, is that so?" Chrom enquired. "And what might that be?"

"So that piqued your interest, eh boy?" the dark-skinned man laughed. Giving his champion a hard slap on the back that pushed him forward a bit, he said "Take him with you. The boy may not be any good when it comes to women, but his skill with the blade is second to none. I give my word, you won't be disappointed."

"That's.. Are you alright with this?" the lord asked the myrmidon whose service was being offered to the Shepherds.

"Of course," Lon'qu answered immediately. "He gives the orders, I kill. Our roles are clear, I believe."

"In that case, I gladly accept. Welcome to the Shepherds, Lon'qu," Chrom declared, offering his hand for the myrmidon to shake.

Instead of taking in, the dark-haired man only gave him a sharp look along with a low grunt.

"Harhar!" Basilio laughed once more. "You should get going now if you want to get back to Ylisse as fast as you can."

"Indeed. Thank you for your kind assistance, Khan Basilio. I shall not forget what you have done for us," the prince agreed.

"No worries, boy! I look forward to seeing you all again!" the tall man yelled after them.

* * *

-Two days later, in the castle of the Exalt-

Chrom, Robin and Lissa were currently on their way to the throne room of castle Ylisstol after seeing the rest of the groups to the barracks.

"I can't wait to finally see Emm again!" the young princess exclaimed and started skipping.

"I'd imagine so," Chrom said. "Although I believe she'll be more than relieved to hear the good news we've brought along."

Contrary to his two royal companions, Robin had a gloomy facial expression, his eyebrows furrowed. Lissa noticed this and asks "Robin? Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" the tactician stammered. "Oh, I was just thinking, like usual."

"It's true you always seem to have something on your mind, but even I can see something's up," Chrom argued.

"Well, the thing is.. Isn't it weird we haven't encountered any Risen since we crossed the border?" Robin questioned. "After appearing several times in the span of a few days, they just seemed to completely vanished when we got to Ferox. It's almost as if..."

"As if what?" the prince pressed on, now interested in what the tactician had to say.

"As if they only appeared in Ylisse. We would have noticed if there were any in Ferox, because it would have been a huge topic in the cities, but no one at all talked about it."

"Now that you point it out, that is... peculiar, to say the least," the lord admitted. "But, let's further investigate that sometime else. We're here."

The group stopped briefly in front of the massive doors of the throne room, letting the guards standing watch open the way for them. They entered the hall and were greeted by Emmeryn who rose from her throne as she saw them. Lissa broke into a sprint and tackled the Exalt to hug her.

"Oh my, Lissa," Emmeryn chuckled as she regained her balance and returned the hug with a soft smile. "It seems as though you have accustomed yourself to travelling, hasn't it?"

"Yep!" the younger blonde royal chirped. "I missed you big sister!"

"As did I, Lissa. As did I..." the blonde woman agreed.

"Sister," Chrom interrupted his sibling's reunion. "We've brought good news. Regna Ferox has agreed to assist us, their soldiers are on the way as we speak."

"That's a relief," his elder sister said. "Thank you, Chrom. I imagine your journey wasn't the easiest. I don't know what I'd do without you two.."

"Don't mention it, Emm," the blue-haired man assured. "It wasn't that bad anyways, thanks to this guy," he stated, resting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It seems Ylisse has indebted itself even further to you, Sir Robin," Emmeryn acknowledged, bowing slightly.

"Please, milady!" the amnesiac pleaded. "I haven't done anything remarkable, I just acted as any righteous man would have were he in my place."

"You should stop being so humble, Robin," Chrom disagreed. "Our mission wouldn't have gone nearly as smoothly as it did without you. You should have some more faith in yourself."

"Chrom, you.." Robin began, but was cut off by the entrance of Phila.

The captain of the pegasus knights rushed to the group and bowed before speaking "Milady! I fear I bring bad news."

"What is it, Phila?" the Exalt enquires.

"It's Lady Maribelle, milady. She has been captured by Plegian forces during an attack on a village in Themis.

"Maribelle?!" Lissa exclaimed after bringing a hand to her mouth and gasping. "Is she alright?"

"We are unsure, milady," Phila answered. "However, there is more. King Gangrel claims that it is Lady Maribelle who invaded their home and demands compensation for this 'insult'."

"The dastard believes anyone would believe his lies? We should end him and bring this whole thing to an end!" Chrom shouted angrily.

"Please, Chrom. Be at peace. We mustn't rush into hasty and unwise decisions. I am sure I'll be able to speak with him and find a satisfying solution for this whole situation," Emmeryn stated, trying to calm her brother's temper.

"What? Emm, you can't possibly think you can reason with that beast?" the prince demanded. "The madman won't listen to a word! This is just him abusing his power to instigate a war!"

"I must agree with Lord Chrom, your majesty," Phila agreed. "The mad king must be shown that his actions have consequences. Even if you manage to resolve the situation peacefully somehow, he will find some other excuse to 'justify' invading Ylisse!"

"My decision stands," the Exalt declared, finality in her voice. "I will travel to the South-West border and reason with the Plegian king."

"In that case milady, I insist you allow the pegasus knights to accompany you," the captain requested.

"If you can't protect yourself from you ideals, it seems us Shepherds have to," Chrom stated. "We're going with you."

Despite the situation, Emmeryn softly smiled. "Of course. I am counting on the both of you."

"If you'll excuse us then, we'll get ourselves prepared. Give us an hour or two," the blue-haired royal announced and left the room after signaling his two companions to follow him.

The three made their way back to the barracks to inform the rest of their group of the recent occurrences. When they reached the entrance to their destination, Chrom flung it open, instantly gaining the attention of everybody in the entrance room.

"Captain?" Sumia asked worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Get ready to leave everyone," the lord ordered, choosing to ignore the question of the pegasus knight before him.

"Leave?" Stahl now questioned. "We just got here! Did something happen?"

"Before their leader can respond, Robin intervened and answered the question himself. "We talked with the Exalt shortly and were informed by Phila that there have been turbulences at the south-western border," the tactician explained. "Apparantly, Lady Maribelle has been kidnapped during an attack on a village in Themis. The King of Plegia claims her to have invaded their territory and is now demanding that someone pay reparations for the insult brought upon him and his kingdom. Exalt Emmeryn plans to travel there to attempt reasoning with him and as such, us Shepherds and the pegasus knights will be accompanying her."

"My word.." Virion gasped. "But how very bright of you to come to me, the archest of archers, for assistance! I would expect nothing less from our magnificent leader."

"Get yourselves ready, we are to leave in about an hour. Anyone who is too late will be left behind, so make sure you're on time. Let the others know that aren't here. Meeting point is at the castle gates," the tactician instructed.

After the majority of the Shepherds left the room, Robin turned to his blue-haired partner, who had a facial expression resembling a mixture of surprise, anger and shock. "Sorry for just taking the reigns there, but I think it was for the better. Try to calm yourself as much as you can before we leave. We all need you in peak condition," the amnesiac explained.

"I understand," Chrom responded with closed eyes and a sigh. "I'll try," he said, leaving the barracks to head to his own room. Before he was even halfway there, the lord was interrupted by a short young boy wearing similiar robes to Miriel, only blue in color, as well as a tall blue hat.

"Captain!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hmm?" the prince hummed, his already bad mood worsening due to the unwanted disturbance. "Ricken? What do you want?"

"Uhh, I just.. wanted to ask what you'd like me to do!" the apprentice mage replied, unsure at first how to react to the obviously annoyed lord.

"What do you mean with that?" Chrom asked, confusion overriding his anger for a short time.

"We're leaving to save Maribelle, aren't we? I already have everything I need packed, so I wanted to ask if there's anything I could help with," Ricken explained.

The lord rubed his temples, contemplating how to answer in as polite a fashion as he could muster. "Look, Ricken. I appreciate your concern and I defintely respect the fact you wish to help, but this is too soon for you," the Ylissean prince said.

"Too soon? You know just as well as I do that I'm a very capable mage!" the young boy argued. "Besides, how is it fair that I'm not allowed but that other new person is, even though he doesn't have any experience either?"

"Donnel's circumstances are different than yours," Chrom tried to explain. "Please, just stay here and make sure nothing happens while we're out. Your time will come, I promise."

With that and a brief pat on the significantly smaller male's shoulder the blue-haired noble continues on his way to his room, leaving behind a now insulted Ricken. "Too soon for me he says.." he mumbled to himself. "I'll show him what I can do!"

* * *

-Half a day later, during the group's march-

Emmeryn and her companions consisting of both the Shepherds and Phila's squad of pegasus knights were on their way to the meeting point selected by King Gangrel. The royal family along with Robin and Phila were leading the group on their way to Themis.

"Chrom?" Robin asked, breaking the tense silence surrounding them.

"What's wrong?" the lord questioned irritated while maintaining his relatively fast walking speed.

"About what you were talking about earlier, I wanted to ask just how bad this Gangrel really is," the tactician said.

"Where do I start.." Chrom mumbled. "Well, if I had to describe him with a single word, it would be mad."

"Why's that?" the blonde amnesiac pressed on.

"I've never understood why, but Gangrel always seems to have war and suffering on his mind. After the war fifteen years ago that my father waged against Plegia, he somehow rose up the ladder there and eventually was crowned. Ever since he has tried his damnedest to start another war," the lord explained. "At first, I thought it was because he was hungry for revenge. But the one time I saw him, I immediately knew he was delusional. He seeks war simply for the reason that he can use it to bring suffering upon others."

"I see.." Robin muttered. "It makes sense he's know as 'the Mad King', then. I had no idea he was that bad of a person."

The two continue on in silence until Chrom began talking again. "We must stop him," he said, looking forward to his sister, who was engaged in friendly conversation with her bodyguard and her sister. "Emm is the only reason the people of Ylisse haven't demanded war with Plegia yet. They need her. If she were gone, we would lose everything."

"Then we won't let that happen," the tactician stated confidently.

"Huh?" stammered the Ylissean prince.

"It's easy, isn't it? All we have to do to prevent the war from happening is protect your sister, correct?" Robin asked.

"Well, yes, but that isn't a simple task. Gods know Emm wouldn't bat an eye if he told her to hand herself over to save Maribelle. She'd always put other's lives before hers, no matter if it's that of a close friend or a villager she's never seen before," Chrom said. "Sometimes, I feel as if the only thing Emm needs protection from is herself."

"She will find a way to resolve this peacefully, Chrom," the blonde man reassured. "And if not, we are here, are we not? If Gangrel wants to lay even a finger on your sister, he'll have to defeat us first. I swear on the few things that matter to me that I won't let that happen as long as I live."

Shocked by the gravity of his partner's words and the ease with which he brought them forth, Chrom struggled to find a suitable answer for a while.

"Robin.." he began. "Thank you. It means a lot to me to have someone by my side who would go to such lengths for me and those precious to me.."

"I'm not the only one," Robin claimed. "Every single one of the Shepherds would do the same as I, be it for you or for Emmeryn."

"I know, Robin," Chrom agreed. "But with you.. somehow it's different. You have no good reason to be here and yet you are. And what's more, you're willing to put your life on the line for people you've known for maybe a week. If I were in your place, my first concern would have been myself and recovering my memory."

"While it's true I haven't known any of you for long, I feel as though.. there's something connecting me with all of you. I don't really care about my past right now, all I want to be able to do is help those who reached out to me without a plausible reason to do so. You and Emmeryn are much more important to the world than the memory of a simple man like me, so I want to do my best to repay your trust," the amnesiac replied.

"I'm happy to have you here, Robin. It hasn't been long, but I'm already glad to have found you that day," Chrom concluded.

Before Robin could respond, a cackling voice sounds from the cliff above them.

"And what is this? Because of your blinding aura I nearly didn't recognize you!" a pale-skinned man wearing trickster's clothes with a long yellow cape and a crown on his dark red hair, indicating his status, hisses. Next to him stands a dark but pale-skinned woman, dressed in a revealing black dress and long white hair flowing down her back.

"I think my breakfast might come back to haunt me if I look at you any longer, bwa hahaha!"

"Shut your filthy mouth, fiend!" the Ylissean prince shouted, reaching for Falchion with his right hand.

"Oh, call back your little pet before he can harm anybody with that toothpick of his! We wouldn't want our oh so peaceful talks to end so soon, would we now?" the man cackles, his taunts clearly affecting the prince.

"Damn you!" Chrom hissed, before Emmeryn reached out to him. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Please, little brother. Let me handle this," the Exalt pleads.

"Fine.." the blue-haired man mumbles, acknowledging his defeat.

"King Gangrel, I am sure we can come to an agreement without resorting to violence. Is all this really necessary?" Emmeryn asked, gesturing to the Plegian troops near the king.

"Why, of course this is necessary. After all, we must protect our beloved king from that mutt by your side," the unknown woman finally said.

"And who might you be?" the Exalt requested, even her showing slight annoyance at the woman above her.

"I am the faithful adviser of Lord Gangrel, Aversa," the white-haired woman replied.

"Now to get these negotiations started," the mad king exclaims, clapping his hands to signal two of his soldiers to bring forth their hostage.

"Let go of me you filthy hounds! This is no way to treat a noble!" Maribellle cried.

"Maribelle! Are you alright?" Lissa shouts in concern, pulling the Lady's attention to her.

"Oh, dear. I am fine, of course, but you should not have come here! This is but a deceptive ruse by that barbarian to finally start the war he so desires!" the troubadour exclaimed. "Their troops invaded a nearby village, pillaging and plundering, and as I stepped in to stop them they kidnapped me and took me here!"

"Oh my, she's lying now too," Aversa commented. "This young lady injured the men simply trying to escort her back home. I fear a great price must be paid for this incident!"

"King Gangrel, I am certain we will be able to discuss this matter appropriately even without a hostage. I beg of you, let Lady Maribelle go," Emmeryn pleads once more.

"Oh no, that is not up for debate, I fear," the Plegian King stated. "My claim is as follows: hand over the Fire Emblem or the girl and everyone else die!" the mad man yelled, clearly not intent on keeping his facade upright.

"You beast! I knew this would happen! Get ready for combat, everyone!" Chrom shouted, unsheathing his Falchion and pointing it at his opposite.

"That won't do, little princeling," Gangrel warned. "You do realize you walked straight into my trap, don't you? One wrong move and that annoying brat is history." Reinforcing his threat, the two soldiers held their axes to Maribelle's head.

"Damnit.. You coward!" the prince cursed.

"Coward? I prefer cunning and smart mastermind. Now, hand the Emblem over, before I forget myself," the mad king demanded, not affected by the blue-haired Ylissean's taunts in the slightest.

"Must this be?" Emmeryn questioned. "Things do not have to be this way, your majesty. We can resolve this conflict peacefully if you just give it the chance.

"Of course, you witch! I don't care for peace or any of that sentimental nonsense!" Gangrel barked. "What I want is the downfall of the despicable Ylisse and all of their rotten royalty! I will destroy your country, enslave your people, just as your father did with mine 15 years ago! I will wreck havoc against your country, now hand over the damn Fire Emblem, or EVERYBODY dies NOW!"

Seeing his sister seriously think about giving in to the Mad King's demands, Chrom spoke out to her. "Emm, you can't possibly be thinking of listening to that mad man, can you? It won't make a difference if you do as he asks, he will try to kill us all regardless! We have to act before it's too late!"

"Chrom, I'm sorry, but.." the Exalt began, but before she could finish, a large gust of magical wind caught the two soldiers next to Maribelle and pushed them to the edge of the cliff, where they fell to the ground with a sickening thud and crack, indicating most of their bones to be broken.

'What was that?' Robin thought, looking for the source of the magic and already beginning his work on a suitable strategy to keep his allies safe.

"Maribelle!" Ricken shouts and runs to her side.

"Ricken?!" the blonde lady questioned, shocked by the sudden appearance of said young boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help rescue you! Now come on, we can't stay here!" the mage explained, pulling her with him.

"What is this?! An Ylissean attacking my men?" Gangrel demands, a mad smile taking over his features. "Finally, I get what I want! This is war!"

"Why are you doing this? You must know that a war will devastate your own people!" Robin argued.

"So what?" the mad king questioned with a bored tone. "I don't care about that. All I want is for you Ylisseans to be annihilated. Nothing else matters!"

"You disgust me.." Chrom remarked.

"So we do have something in common," the Plegian countered, sneering in anticipation of his long-awaited war. "Commander Orton! End as many lives as you can before returning for dinner!" Gangrel orders before leaving the scene, having accomplished his goal.

"I do hope we see each other again soon, Sir Robin. That is, if you survive this of course!" Aversa said with a cocky smile before departing as well.

"Wait! Who are you that-" Robin began asking, but the woman was already out of sight. 'How does she know my name?'

"Shepherds, get ready to battle! Our primary objectives are to get to Ricken and Maribelle and save them as well as protecting Emmeryn by any costs!" Chrom ordered. "Phila, get Emmeryn as far away as possible!"

"Of course, Milord!" the commander of the Ylissean pegasus knights complied. "This way, Milady!"

After trying to keep Phila from leading her away, Emmeryn gave up but called out to Chrom once more. "Chrom! You must stay safe!"

"I will, sister.. I will," he muttered silently.

* * *

And that concludes another chapter. First of all, many thanks to Blooperfiction for betaing this chapter, you brought up quite a few things and even though I wasn't able to incorporate/fix every one of them, they are very much appreciated! I look forward to future cooperation (as long as you are interested) and will try my best to improve at all the stuff you point out!

Before I get to all the weekly stuff, there is something I want to ask of you all. Since I've read this quite often now and have thought about it myself, my question is whether or not I should rework the existing chapters to change the tense to past instead of present. Some people have noted that present tense is super unusual so I'm willing to change that if enough of you would like that. It would be great if you could let me know what you think of this matter and I'll act accordingly! In the event that a majority of you vote for it, I'd also get around to finally reworking that sucky first chapter, which I've wanted to do for a while now. It'd also fit pretty well in my schedule for the week as I have some assignments and organisational work to take care of at school.

That being said, on to the reviews!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** I'm pretty sure I haven't but that could just be me being my stupid self. Glad I did at least decently well at the dialogue and action and at the same time I apoligize for this chapter having no action again. Unfortunately for you, that's just wishful thinking. I may or may not have let it seem like that on purpose though.

 **Riku Uzumaki:** Glad you liked it! In retrospect, I could've gotten a lot more out of that specific scene, but oh well. I hope I can make future fights interesting as well!

That all said and done, big thank you to the new followers BerryBerryBlitz, Fujiwara Yoshitoki, orangelightining and Sneakybutterman, as well as every one who found this enjoyable enough to favorite!

Before signing out for the week, just a quick update. I already mentioned my schedule this week, so you should know it's possible I won't have enough time to finish a chapter. Sorry in advance should that be the case!

This has been D4v3Hunter and I hope to see you all next weekend (or the one after)!


	9. Chapter 9

Robin's mind was racing, desperately attempting to piece together the words of the mysterious adviser to King Gangrel, who, apparently, somehow knew his identity.

After taking a glance to his side, where he found his tactician staring at the spot where the Plegian king and the mysterious woman claiming to know Robin had been, Chrom decided it was best to take matters into his own hands for the time being.

"Listen up everyone! Our primary objective is to rescue Maribelle and Ricken! Since we don't have much time at hand, I won't bother giving you specific orders. Take care of yourselves and those around you, I don't want to lose any of you!"

After letting out an encouraged shout, most of the group dispersed to engage in combat, leaving behind their commander, tactician, Lissa, Lon'qu, Frederick and Sumia.

"Take your time if you need to, Robin," Chrom advised. "The last thing we want happening is our tactician being injured or dying because he isn't focused."

Shaking his head in an attempt to finally banish the countless questions clouding his mind, said blonde man disagrees "No, I'll be fine. Sumia, can you get me up there?" he asks, pointing towards the sky. "I want to assess the situation from above so I can try and formulate at least some kind of a plan."

"Of course!" the grey-haired woman answered, mounting her pegasus and preparing to take off. "Ready when you are!"

"Right. I hate to ask this of you, considering your, uhh.. stance towards those of the opposite gender, but could you keep an eye on Lissa, Lon'qu? I imagine Chrom will want to join the others at the frontlines and you're the only other person I could ask that's still around."

"Hmpf," the myrmidon grunted, displeasure in his upcoming task showing before it had even begun. "If that is an order, I will follow it. Don't get too close however, woman," Lon'qu stated, shooting a sharp glare at the young princess.

Getting on Sumia's pegasus with the help of it's rider, Robin said "I expect you'll keep her safe. And Lissa, for the love of the gods, please don't get _too_ close to him, alright?"

"Oh, I'll try. But I can't guarantee anything when my life is in danger _riiight_?" the blonde girl replied with a mischievous tone.

Before he was able to say anything to that, they took off with a jolt as Sumia shouted "Here we go!"

After a few seconds of rapid ascending, the two reached a suitable altitude, at which they were able to observe the entire battlefield. "Please don't ever do that again.." the tactician pleaded, his stomach moving and bellowing in agony.

"Do what again?" the pegasus knight asked innocently, before realizing what he had meant. "Oh, you aren't comfortable with flying?"

"I'm not sure if it's flying in general or just the way you took off.." Robin replied. After taking another moment to refocus, the amnesiac let his gaze wander over the scenery beneath them. The mountain from which Plegian soldiers were descending had several platforms where some were already battling. The only way up by foot were two small paths, reaching from the top to the bottom, as the rest of the landscape was too rocky and steep to safely climb up.

On the top plateau, the commander of the enemy troops, Orton, as Gangrel had addressed him, was positioned atop of a beast unfamiliar to Robin, along with some of his soldiers. "What in the god's name is that thing?" the tactician asks, his voice a mix of curiosity and uneasiness.

Following her companion's gaze, Sumia answered "Oh, that's called a wyvern, I believe. I've heard that they are quite rare around these parts, but Plegia relies on them as they are the only flying animals able to survive in the desert."

"I see.." Robin muttered as he turns his attention to the rest of the battle.

Most of the enemy soldiers were either making their way to the middle platform or already on it, where Maribelle and Ricken were fleeing from their pursuers, the latter throwing wind spell after wind spell behind him in an attempt to gain more distance. A group of Shepherds, consisting of Frederick, Stahl, Sully, Vaike and Virion, were fighting their way up the nearer path to the second plateau to assist the young mage and troubadour, with Chrom on his way to join up with the group.

The rest had chosen a different route and took the path a good ways farther away in what Robin presumed was an attempt to face the enemy commander even before dispatching the rest of his forces.

After thinking for a moment, Robin decided on his own course of actions. "Bring us down between Maribelle and Ricken and those Plegians!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sumia asked. "That has to be around ten enemies! There's no way the two of us can take on that many!"

"I have a plan, don't worry," the blonde man informed, his voice far more determined than he actually felt.

"Well, if you say so, " the grey-haired woman reluctantly agreed. "Hold on tight!" she warned and with that they dove to the ground and gracefully landed right between the two Ylisseans and their pursuers. Robin jumped off the pegasus with his sword in his hands, entering his battle stance, while Sumia grabbed her lance and pointed it in their enemies' direction.

Surprised by the entrance of the Ylissean tactician, the group of enemy soldiers briefly paused before realizing their advantage in numbers. "It's only two of them, charge!" one of them shouted, leading the rest towards Robin and Sumia with a war cry.

"Here goes nothing.." the tactician muttered to himself before charging the opposing group.

* * *

In the meantime, the apparently random shouting behind them caused Ricken and Maribelle to turn around, observing the situation. "Who's that with Sumia?" the young age asked . "And why are they facing all those enemies by themselves?"

"That would be the new tactician of the Shepherds of Ylisse, as appointed by Prince Chrom," Maribelle answered slightly distastefully. "Now stop standing there and let us help them!"

Lulled in a false sense of security by the sheer stupidity of the blonde man heading towards him, the first of the Plegian soldiers took a deep stab from Robin's sword to the chest as he wasn't able to react in time. The amnesiac kicked the dying man in the torso, pushing him back into his own comrades, which led to several of them falling over each other.

Robin didn't miss a beat and charged the closest soldier, locking weapons with him. During his struggle to not lose ground, his opponent's head was impaled by Sumia's lance. Another man swiped at the pegasus rider with his axe, but was unable to do so fast enough to hit the Ylissean woman before she had taken off again. As a result, he was sliced across the chest by Robin, who had swiftly retaliated and used the opening presented to him.

Unbeknownst to him, some of the knocked over enemies had managed to stand up again and one of them was in the motion of bringing his sword down on the tactician. An inch before the blade met his head, the sword was blown away by an accurately placed wind spell, shot by the young mage Ricken. Taking notice of this, Robin spun around quickly and slammed the hilt of his own sword into the now unarmed man's head, knocking him out in an instant.

Turning towards his savior, the blonde man nodded appreciatively before turning his attention to the fight once more. Two more soldiers rushed at Robin from the front and side, but the tactician focused only on the man in front of him, trusting Ricken would do what he anticipated. Thankfully, the brown-haired boy shot another spell where Robin had hoped he would and blew the man off the platform.

The Plegian in front of him slashed horizontally at his chest in an attempt to end the fight swiftly, but Robin managed to duck in time and brought his blade up and stabbed his opponent right through the chest, ending his life immediately. Next to him, Sumia drove her lance through another foe simultaneously.

The remaining three soldiers slowly backed away, struck by fear from the overwhelmingly short time their opponents had required to end seven of their comrades, before turning and breaking into a full-on sprint, only to run into the swords and lances of Stahl and Sully or be shot down by a precise arrow from Virion.

Having dispatched the enemy, Sully and Virion turned and headed back to the path leading upwards, while Stahl rode towards Robin, Sumia, Ricken and Maribelle.

"Robin!" the cavalier called out to the tactician, who wiped the sweat off his forehead and cleaned his sword with a piece of cloth he had taken from one of the fallen enemies, all the while breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted from that fight," Robin answered, still trying to catch his breath.

"Fine?!" Sumia shouts, dismounting her pegasus to walk up to the tactician. "That must be the single stupidest thing you've ever done! You would've died were it not for Ricken!"

After visibly flinching from Sumia's very unusual tone, he answered "But I didn't, and you could say the same the other way round. If we hadn't done anything, those two would have died instead! Besides, I didn't plan on taking them on by myself anyways. My plan was just to keep them occupied long enough for the others to arrive and help us, and that worked out just fine, didn't it?"

"Well, that is true, but still! That was unbelievably risky, so please don't ever do things like that again! There must have been some other way to resolve that situation!" Sumia countered.

Before Robin could argue against this, Stahl cut into their conversation and said "Look, I realize you'd like to keep talking about what just happened, and I have to say I agree with Sumia, but we really should get going soon. The others are still out there fighting and we should help them out before it's too late."

"You're right.." the pegasus rider gave in, feeling guilty for forgetting the situation they were currently in.

Sighing, Robin agreed. "Give me a moment and we can get going," he said. The tactician turned his attention to the young mage and spoke "So, you are Ricken, I suppose?"

"Uhm, that's right, how did you know?" Ricken asked curiously, surprised by the fact that the new tactician of the group knew who he was without ever meeting him.

"I've heard some things about you," the blonde man simply replied. "Anyways, I'm in your debt, Ricken. If it weren't for you, I would have died twice just now," he continued, offering his hand for the young mage to shake.

The brown-haired boy accepted the offer, but was unable to bring out another word as he was at a loss for words from the feeling of overwhelming pride welling up inside of him.

Robin let go of his young opposite's hand and regarded the formerly kidnapped noblewoman. "I know you aren't exactly fond of me, but nevertheless, I'm just glad you are safe," he stated.

"Oh, it is not as though I particularly dislike you. It is just that-" Maribelle began replying. "Have I really just considered justifying my actions to a simple commoner?! I.. I am thankful for your help however, do not be mistaken."

"It's fine," the tactician calmed her. "Stahl would you mind staying around these two? Ricken may be quite the capable mage, especially for his age, but I fear he still lacks the experience to be left alone in a situation such as this."

"Sure, no problem," Stahl obeyed with his signature smile and closed eyes.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Robin said gratefully. "Let's go Sumia, we've kept the others waiting for way too long as it is."

The grey-haired woman nodded and helped Robin with getting on the pegasus once more. "Hold on tight!" she warned and they took off with even greater speed than the first time. Again, the tactician's stomach started rumbling and making disturbing sounds.

"You really need to stop doing that, Sumia.." the blonde-haired man mumbled.

"You'll get used to it, I promise!" the Ylissean pegasus knight replied with a giggle.

"That implies I'll be doing this again in the future, and as of right now, I don't really see that happening."

Breaking away from their friendly conversation, the two focused on the state of the battlefield. In the time they had been fighting their own fight, the rest of the Shepherds had made progress of their own. Sully and Virion were nearing the top plateau after having met up with Frederick, Vaike and Chrom.

At the same time, Miriel, Kellam and Donnel had reached the second plateau with relative ease, as the majority of the enemy forces were concentrated elsewhere. Still, more and more troops moved their way the further they progressed.

Seeing as both of the groups of Shepherds were faring well on their own, Robin considered going for the enemy commander with just the two of them, but that thought left his mind very soon, as he saw something huge and dark flying towards the two at an alarming speed in the corner of his eye.

"Sumia, dodge!" the tactician warned as fast as he could.

The pegasus knight obliged without asking why, or what she was supposed to dodge, as she sensed the urgency in Robin's voice. The grey-haired woman pulled on the reigns of her mount, signaling it to rise, barely evading the attack.

"What was that?" Sumia asked worriedly, looking in the direction their foe had flown off to. "Is that another wyvern? I didn't see any earlier!"

"I think so.." Robin confirmed uneasily. "I should've seen this coming, damnit.." he muttered, frustrated in the lack of thought he had put into this threat.

"Well, it's too late for us to think about it, we have to eliminate it! If we don't, somebody is going to be harmed by it!" the tactician ordered.

"Alright," Sumia obliged, starting to pursue the newly appeared wyvern. "How are we going to get rid of that thing though?" she had to shout to overcome the sound of flight wind whistling around them.

"Try and get as near to it as possible, I'll shoot it down with my magic!" Robin advised while struggling to take the lightning tome out from his coat.

"What?" the grey-haired woman yelled. "Are you sure you'll be alright? I don't really see you being able to pull that off seeing as you don't appear too comfortable with flying!"

"Trust me, it'll work as long as I'm close enough!" the tactician assured, finally having pulled the magical book out. "Just don't get too near or we will get slapped out the air!"

Trusting his sense of judgement, the Ylissean woman obliged and kept on making up ground on the enemy wyvern.

"Alright, this is close enough, I'm going to shoot now!" Robin yelled, positioning himself.

'Here goes..' he thought to himself, concentrating on the pegasus he was on, it's rider and the enemy as hard as he could. After a moment, he conjured his lightning spell and fired.

The moment the spell left the tip of his fingers Robin lost his grip on the equine being below him and would have fallen off it had Sumia not instantaneously reached out to grab the tactician's hand, keeping him on.

After she pulled her companion back into a steady sitting position, Robin asked "Did it work?"

"You nearly plummeted to your death and that's the first thing you can think of?" Sumia asked, slowing her pegasus' flight. "But yes, it did work. You hit one of the wyvern's wing, the lightning shot right through it. With a hole in it's wing, it couldn't hold itself in the air and it started falling.." she stopped there, not wanting to think of what happened after that.

"Let's try not to let things like that get to us, it'll only end up hurting us or our friends," Robin said, trying to comfort her at least somewhat. "And thanks for saving me there."

"No problem!" Sumia replied, trying her best to be as upbeat as possible. "What's next, Robin?"

"Hmm.." the amnesiac mumbled, looking at the battlefield once more. The Shepherds had made even more progress, now having pulled every single remaining Plegian soldier to one of the sides of the battlefield, leaving their commander on his lonesome on the top plateau of the mountain. "We have two options, I'd say. The first would be to help one of the groups of Shepherds get to the top and take on their commander afterwards," the tactician revealed.

"Alright, that sounds like a reasonable idea," Sumia replied, giving Robin her best accusing look.

"That's why I still have a second option prepared, " he counters, with a cheeky smile. "Which would be us taking on Orton by ourselves."

"You have to be kidding me Robin," the pegasus knight said, dumbfounded. "Why would we do that when we could have the help of everybody else?"

"Because there's a possibility that he'll flee when he sees that his troops were defeated. In the time we finish helping the others out, he could already be halfway to Plegia," Robin explains, his voice back to serious.

"That's.. actually a good reason.." she admitted. "But still, shouldn't we play it safe?"

"I'm not sure I can do that, if I'm honest. There's something bothering me and he might be able to give me some information about it.." the blonde man reveals with an unusual, much darker than his normal, cheery facial expression.

"If you say so.." Sumia finally gave in, unwilling to argue with Robin in his current state.

"I'm going for a gamble this time, so just close to him and land," the tactician said.

"What does 'gamble' mean, exactly?" the Ylissean woman asked uneasily.

"I'm going to try and provoke him into fighting me on the ground. I'm assuming that he'll be much more skilled at fighting in the air than the wyvern rider we faced earlier from the fact he's a commander. As such, we wouldn't really stand a chance on his playing field, so we have to even the odds a bit if we want this to work," the amnesiac explains.

"Alright.." the pegasus rider complied reluctantly before guiding her mount to the spot Robin had pointed out where she let her companion dismount.

"Go help out the others, I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure? I can help if you-"

"No. I've got this, trust me. The others will need you more than me," the tactician insisted, a serious, but determined expression supporting his statement. Seeing as she sensed there was no way she could convince him otherwise, the pegasus rider took off to assist the rest of the Shepherds, as was told her to do.

* * *

"Oh, what's this?" Orton snarled. "There's actually somebody stupid enough to face me on his own? That's surprising."

"On my own?" Robin asked with a taunting smile. "If anything, you're the one who is on his own. By the time I'm done with you, my comrades will be here to witness how I utterly humiliate you."

"Ohh, you not only have the balls to stand up against me alone, you also are brave enough to try and provoke me. Or no, wait. That's called being delusional!" the Plegian commander cackled, making his wyvern start to flap its massive, scaly wings by kicking it in the side.

"Oh, so you're going to hide your sorry self behind some massive animal, huh?" Robin continued his provocations, hoping he could still achieve his goal. "So you're too scared to take me on in a fair fight? But that's fine, I suppose. I'll just shoot you out of the air when you take off." Robin let a sphere of lightning appear on his fingertips to support his last statement.

Orton squinted and growled before replying "You're starting to piss me off, you know that?" Signaling his wyvern to settle down, he stepped to the ground and got his weapon ready. "I'm not gonna ask for your name, Ylissean. Only your life!" the Plegian growled, ready to charge at his provoker.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" the blonde man counters with a confident smile while pulling his sword from his coat.

With this last statement, Orton began running at Robin, only to stop after a few steps, much to the surprise of the latter. The commander raised his axe behind his head and threw the weapon straight at the tactician. Despite being caught slightly off guard, Robin managed to block the incoming projectile by swinging his sword in an upward arc, letting the axe clang off harmlessly into the direction it had come from.

During this scene, his opponent resumed his charge towards him and kicked the blonde man in the chest, sending him flying backwards and knocking the air out of his lungs in the process.

Orton caught his axe from midair and turned toward his stunned adversary. "Aren't spitting any half-assed provocations anymore, are you now?" he mocked, thinking that the fight was already won." The Plegian stepped towards Robin slowly, as he no longer saw any danger.

The amnesiac did his best to get back to his feet, but wasn't able to do so fast enough. As Orton reached him, he raised his axe behind his head once more, this time to bring it down upon the crouching man. Again, he managed to block the attack and rolled backwards afterwards from his crouching position, dodging another kick. Using the momentum from his roll, Robin lunged forward, striking with a vertical slash that managed to connect with Orton's shoulder.

"Arghh!" the Plegian grunted in pain. "You'll pay for that!" The commander was now even angrier than before and unleashed a barrage of strikes from different angles, forcing Robin to either match or dodge each one, else he would have lost a limb. Occasionally, the tactician would be able to take the offensive himself, but was still unsuccessful in damaging his opponent, as Orton was able to easily block the few attacks Robin was able to launch.

After a minute of this, Robin recognized there was no way he could keep up with his foe if the fight kept on as it was due to growing fatigue, so he attempted to somehow shift the momentum in his favor. Instead of simply blocking the next diagonal slash, the tactician put all his strength into a strike of his own, in order to increase the time Orton would need to attack again. The blonde man used this time to jump back a few feet, stab his sword into the ground in front of him and pull out his tome.

"Lightning!" he shouted, firing off a sphere of lightning at the Plegian commander, hitting him in the right leg, which went numb from the electricity and forced him to fall to his knee. Robin grabbed his sword from the ground and lunged at the stunned man in front of him, burying it deep in the shoulder of the arm holding the weapon.

"GRAAAHH!" Orton shouted, blood trickling from his wound and pain spreading through his right side. In an attempt to free himself from his more than disadvantageous state, he tried to grab the Ylissean tactician's arm.

Robin, panting heavily, kept his grip tight and pushed his blade a bit further into the Plegian's body, making him shout even more. "Stop resisting or I'll be forced to harm you even further," he warned.

Begrudgingly, the commander obeyed and stopped his struggle. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"I have questions I want answered," Robin revealed. "That woman who was with Gangrel. Who is she?"

"Aversa?" the defeated man asked. "Hell if I know. She's just some witch who appeared a few years ago. Ever since Gangrel started becoming more aggressive."

"Started to become? He wasn't always like he is now?"

"No, initially, his goal was to simply restore Plegia. He said he had great things in mind for our country and managed to win over the people, but ever since Aversa showed up, he became more and more focused on the war," Orton explained.

'How does this all make sense? If Gangrel's personality really did change so suddenly, how was she involved in all of it? And that also doesn't explain how Aversa would know me..' Robin thought, trying to piece together the information given to him.

"You shouldn't have been so complacent. There's no way I would've just told you all of that!" the captured Plegian snarled. "Now DIE!" he shouted, pulling a hunting knife from his side and stabbing at Robin in a swift motion.

'Crap! I won't be able to block in time!' the tactician cursed internally, bringing up his arm to try and somehow keep the blade from hitting him in the chest.

Millimeters before the sharp metal object could pierce it's target's skin, it stopped. Surprised by the lack of pain, Robin looked at the man in front of him and was met with a pain riddled face, eyes ripped wide open and mouth slightly ajar. As his gaze wandered downwards, he saw an arrow protruding from Orton's heart and the dead body dropped to the ground.

"A marvelous shot, befitting of the archest of archers, if I may say so myself!" Virion marveled at his own skill, posing dramatically.

"Never mind that, are you alright Robin?" Chrom asked while walking up to his tactician with Sumia and Lissa following close behind him.

"I'm entirely fine, Chrom. No need to worry."

"You may say that, but to be frank, you look horrible," the prince countered, examining his companion from top to bottom. "Sumia told me everything that happened, care to explain?"

Robin glared sharply at said grey-haired woman before answering. "What is there to explain? I took out the enemy commander before he could flee."

Chrom's eyes narrowed, indicating his foul mood. "That's not what I'm talking about. You risked your life, fighting a pointless fight. Without any reliable information about your opponent, you recklessly rushed in. Alone, as well. Do you realize what could have happened?"

"I am well aware of my actions, Chrom, but I hardly think you are in any position to belittle me. You would have done the exact same, or am I mistaken?" Robin replied, he too growing increasingly frustrated.

"Maybe I would have, but that is of no importance in this matter! What matters is that you, the tactician of this army, let his emotions get the better of him in a life or death situation! You of all people should be aware of what the correct way of approaching things is," the Ylissean lord rebuked his tactician.

"Do you even understand anything you're saying? How would you-"

"ENOUGH!" Chrom shouted, catching everyone around by surprise with his sudden outburst. "As much as I'd would love to keep this going, this is NOT the time, nor the place for it." Turning to the other Shepherds, he continues "Listen up everyone! We will be heading to Ylisstol as swiftly as possible, so get your things together and get moving!"

Following this order, the group scattered to obey and get ready for the march back home as fast as they could to not anger their captain further. "And YOU" the blue-haired noble said, pointing at Robin "Get yourself checked up by Lissa or Maribelle as soon as we arrive at the castle. You are to attend the war council immediately after."

"I understand," the tactician mumbled, gritting his teeth to keep himself from lashing out once more.

"And I suggest you take some time to reflect on what happened today," Chrom added before turning around and leaving.

Robin exhaled sharply and closed his eyes before rubbing his temples.

"Umm, are you alright, Robin?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely _great_ , thanks for asking, Lissa," the blonde man replied.

"I've never seen Chrom get THIS angry at one of his own... You two should talk it out? I'd hate for you two to let something like this get between each other.."

"We should get going. The others seem ready to depart," he said, seemingly ignoring the blonde princess, and started following the rest of the Shepherds.

"O..k.."

* * *

-At Ylisstol, the next day-

Robin was standing in front of the doors to the throne room after having let Maribelle and Lissa make sure he really was unharmed. The blonde man nodded at the guards, who opened the doors for him to pass through and he made his way into the large halls.

"-have no other choice, Emm!"

The meeting had already been underway for a while and Emmeryn, Chrom, Phila and Frederick were currently in what seemed to be a heated discussion.

"Ah, Robin. How kind of you to join us," the Exalt spoke out, shifting the attention of all present to the newcomer.

The tactician reached the large table with maps and the like atop it in the back of the room and bowed to the regent of Ylisse before respectfully nodding at the others. "Of course, milady. What have I missed up until now?"

"We just finished discussing the counteractions to the impending mobilization of Plegia's forces. Commander Phila's pegasus knights will fortify the borders, while I, as captain of the royal troops, shall be overlooking the rest of our armies as well as making sure that the new recruits are receiving proper training," Frederick elaborated.

"I see.. How long will that take?"

"My knights must be arriving at the border as we speak. Only I and a select few are remaining here to protect Lady Emmeryn," Phila explained.

"As for the rest of our army, it will likely take some time to assemble all of our troops. Furthermore, I fear the recruits may not quite be ready for the battlefield. They will need some time to accustom themselves to the life of a soldier."

Robin nodded appreciatively and turned to Chrom. "What were you saying just now?"

"I'm trying to get Emm to listen to reason!"

"Chrom, I cannot leave my people in times such as these. They need me, just as I need them," the Exalt stated.

"I don't see how that matters when your life may be in danger!" the blue-haired prince countered. "What will we do if we somehow lose you?"

"I have you, Phila and the Shepherds here. I will be safe, please, do not worry."

"But-"

"Please, Chrom. No more of this," she interrupted her younger brother. Turning to Robin, she continued speaking. "Robin, I have a something to ask of you."

"What is it, your majesty?" he asked.

"There is no need for such formalities. You may simply call me by my name, if you wish," the Exalt explains.

"I understand.. Emmeryn," Robin replied hesitantly.

Smiling, she continued. "I would like to ask you to take the position of tactician of the Ylissean Army,"

"What?" the tactician asked, shocked by the proposal. "Mila- I mean, Emmeryn, I am hardly qualified to take such an important position. Are you sure of this? Surely there must be more suitable candidates!"

"While there certainly may be others who are qualified for the position, I believe there is nobody more suited for it than you. While I am aware you have recently had an argument with my brother, I know he still trusts and highly respects you. Additionally, everybody I've talked with has spoken highly of you and your capabilities. Even Frederick has praised your tactical prowess," Emmeryn explained.

"Is.. that so?" Robin questioned, looking at the mentioned knight.

"Indeed. While I also reiterated the fact that I still feel you cannot be trusted entirely, your mind for the tactical and the battlefield is unrivaled amongst those familiar to me," Frederick confirmed.

"In that case.. I accept. I will do my best to further my knowledge and strategies to provide this nation the best chance to win this war that I possibly can. I hope your trust is not misplaced," the now tactician of Ylisse's Army stated.

"Wonderful!" Emmeryn rejoiced with clasped hands. "I believe that is all, is it not?"

"I have nothing requiring discussion, Milady," Phila confirmed.

"Neither do I," Frederick agreed.

"Then, if you would please excuse me," the Exalt said before leaving the room, followed shortly after by Phila.

Chrom exhaled loudly and placed his hands onto the table with a sunken head. "Frederick, would you please give us some time to talk?"

"Of course, Milord. If there is anything you need, I will be around the recruit's barracks, working on their training," the knight obeyed and left.

"Listen Chrom, I-" Robin began but was stopped by the blue-haired prince raising a hand in his direction.

"Let me apologize first. I was angry after everything that happened, so I said some things I didn't mean as a result," the lord revealed, lifting his head.

"Still, you were right."

"Huh?"

"It was reckless of me to take Orton on by myself. I didn't care for the risks involved because of my personal feelings. I let that woman's words get to me and it could have cost us heavily. For that, I apologize. I promise not to let anything like that happen in the future and I will make sure to repay your and your sister's trust."

"Heh, it seems we both let our feelings take over for while there, didn't we? In reality, I'm just happy we managed to get out of there in one piece," Chrom concluded, his jolly side resurfacing as he walked over to his companion, put his arm around his shoulder and the two left the throne room.

"Well, if it weren't for Sumia, I would be a splatter of blood somewhere in those mountains," Robin revealed.

"Is that so?" the lord asked.

"Oh yeah, her flying was magnificent. You should have seen it, there's nothing quite like it!" the tactician continued, suppressing his unpleasant memories of the pegasus rider's way of taking off.

"I imagine it was.." Chrom said slightly absently.

Being the cunning man he was, Robin swiftly noticed this and decided to poke some fun at the blue-haired captain of the Shepherd's while they were still roaming the halls of Ylisstol. "Thinking of something else than flying, are you?"

"What?! No, I was.. umm I was.."

"Oh wait! Isn't that her right there?"

"What?! Where?"

"Hey Sumia!" the blonde of the two men shouted to get said woman's attention. "Over here!"

After a moment, the grey-haired woman was directly in front of them and all three stopped for a bit. "Hello Robin and C-c-captain!" she stuttered.

"Hey there Sumia! We were just talking about you! Isn't that right Chrom?" Robin said.

"Yes, that's right. We were discussing your performance in the last battle actually," the lord confirmed after regaining his composure.

"I-is that so?" Sumia questioned. "A-and what did y-you think of it?"

"Robin says you were fantastic. He particularly praised your flying, so we were talking about that a bit. And just that," Chrom confirmed, putting extra emphasis on the last part of his statement.

"My flying? But Robin, didn't you-"

"Absolutely love it? Of course! It was a _great_ experience. You should go out for a fly sometime, Chrom. You'd love it, I guarantee."

"That's a great idea. Why don't we do that Sumia? We'll have some off time in the next few days anyways, so why not spend some of that way as pleasantly as possible?" the blue-haired prince agreed.

"Ifyou'dreallyliketodothatIwouldgladlycomply!" the grey-haired lady brought out nervously.

"You know, what, I just remembered I had something to do! I'll leave you two to it then!" Robin said all of a sudden.

"Wait, wha-" Chrom began.

"See you!" the tactician dismissed himself and vanished around the next corner, leaving his two companions on their own.

'That worked out pretty well!' he thought to himself as he made his way to the library.

* * *

Before anything else, let me apologize. I am honestly deeply sorry for taking this long to produce a new chapter and especially for not informing you ahead of time. As long as I can do something about that, I'll make sure I never have that happen again.

Onto the reviews real quick!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** Thanks for the quick information, and I hope this chapter is better quality-wise than the previous, if so, then most credit definitely goes to BlooperFiction for helping me out big time! As always, glad to hear I was able to do well in capturing the various characters of Awakening so far, that's always one of the harder things to write in my opinion. And I definitely agree with you, I absolutely cannot wait to hopefully progress the plot somewhat quickly so I can finally write Cordelia and some of the stuff I have planned for later updates, so look forward to that if you're still interested!

P.S.: Hope the change to past change actually did something, let me know if it really is better!

 **Riku Uzumaki:** After actually looking at Gangrel's dialogue from the game, I do have to agree. Next time he makes an appearance, I'll do my absolute best to try and portray his 'humorous' side in addition to his other, mad/malicious one!

Massive s/o to BerserkNinja, 055, frozenseed, loststar613, OtakuOfBritain, Phoenix Skyfire, pkmn2112, Windninja1000 and xGlacies for following despite the extremely long break!

I wish you all the absolute best and hope you enjoyed the chapter, so see you all again whenever I get done with chapter 10!

\- D4v3Hunter


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed since the Shepherd's arrival at Ylisstol, and despite the danger looming to the country's west, almost everyone was in a very good mood. Chrom had given them free time, so that they could rest their worn-out bodies. Most spent time with those that they were closest with and trained as they saw fit.

The only exception was Robin, who had spent every minute of his spare time in either the library, studying tactics and learning about the history of ancient kingdoms as well as those of present times. Whenever he wasn't in the library, he instead picked up his own training after his shoulder had fully healed and he got the approval of Lissa and Maribelle. As a result, he was rarely seen outside of his own room or the library and even then his mind was with the large amount of books and the information contained in them.

On the evening of the fifth day since their return, Robin was, as usual, sitting at a table in the library, enormous stacks of books to either of his side and several covering different topics spread in front of him. Due to his complete and utter focus on the small letters, he did not notice the door opening with a nearly inaudible squeak.

"So, in here again, are you?" a familiar voice spoke out to him.

"Huh?" the tactician replied, raising his head to identify the newcomer. "Oh, it's just you Chrom. Do you need anything?"

The lord let out a little sigh, seeing as the blonde man in front of him had already turned his attention back to his books. "You know, it wouldn't exactly hurt you if you actually came to lunch for once."

"Don't worry, don't worry, I've been eating just fine," Robin commented, pointing to a stack of plates to his right.

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Chrom retorted "Did you get those yourself or did somebody- Actually, forget that. What I'm trying to say is, the others are starting to worry about you, Robin. I'm sure you're aware that your current daily routine isn't exactly the most healthy out there."

"I am, Lissa gave me a lecture on that a day or two ago, so don't worry," Robin stated nonchalantly. "I'm entirely fine, trust me. Besides, I need to get all this stuff in my head to ensure that I'm prepared for everything that Plegia might throw at us when the time comes."

"And you're absolutely sure that these-" Chrom pointed at the countless books spread over the table "are going to help you with that?"

"Of course, I've memorized the important things from all the books over there, that includes reports from the first war between Ylisse and Plegia, traditional weaponry and combat styles as well as tactics and counter methods for all of them. I have found that some aren't exactly clear, so I might have to get Miriel's opinion for-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" the Ylissean prince interrupted his tactician, shutting one of the books he was reading. "You're coming with me right now, if I leave you here by yourself any longer you might go completely insane."

"What do you mean completely-"

"We're going outside. Now."

"If you say so," Robin conceded after a short moment, sensing he could not convince Chrom otherwise. And so the two men left the stuffy room and began roaming the castle halls in silence for a while.

"So, how was your, uhh, trip with Sumia?" the blonde tactician asked in order to break the slightly uncomfortable silence after they had entered the castle gardens.

"Hmm? Oh, that," Chrom responded. "It was great! We flew around the area outside of time for a while and had a nice dinner afterwards."

"Is that so?" Robin asked, his voice practically reeking with suggestiveness. "And what did you do after that?"

Having caught onto Robin's antics, the lord quickly answered in an attempt to change the topic "We flew back here and our ways parted. Nothing special happened between the dinner and our return."

The tactician however, was willing to let the subject rest quite yet. "Well, the next time you two go on one of your nice little trips, do let me know, would you? With the way you are, I just might have to deploy several soldiers to make sure you don't help every random person along the way. Just imagine how Sumia would feel if something interrupted you two doing nothing special."

"That-" Chrom began, but was quickly cut off by the sound of bushes rustling near them. The lord pulled his trusty blade from it's sheath and gave a warning to what- or whoever was in the shrubbery. "If you value your life, get out of there with your hands where I can see them."

After a brief, tense moment of silence, a familiar, blue-haired figure emerged from the plants. "Marth?" Robin questioned.

"How did you get in here?" the Ylissean lord demanded, the suspicion in his voice clearly audible, though now much less than when he first heard the sound.

"It is of no importance how I made it here. I've come to warn you," Marth calmly stated.

"Warn us about what?"

"About the attempted murder of Exalt Emmeryn that will take place tonight," the mysterious figure revealed.

"What reason do I have to take your word for granted? Emm is inside the castle, guarded by some of our best soldiers. I'd like to see any intruders enter the castle grounds or even get close to her."

"Seeing as I'm standing before you, that first part can't possibly be that complicated," the masked blue-hair commented, causing Chrom to wince slightly. "Regardless, I know a way to gain your trust."

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to save you," Marth answered, pointing his sword at Chrom and then at the bushes next to him. "From him."

Just as those last words left his mouth, a man clad in robes resembling those of a Plegian assassin leaped from the brush straight at the lord, an intricately crafted dagger in his hand. Before he could reach the defenseless man, he was cut down by the blue-haired swordsman, who had predicted the attack and acted accordingly.

"Does that suffice?" he asked, turning to Chrom, who simply nodded as a sign of confirmation.

"Then we should-" Marth began, but was cut off by a second assassin appearing. This time, he sliced at the the startled mysterious man, who was unable to react. Fortunately, Robin managed to pull the swordsman back by grabbing his shoulder, barely evading this attack. Chrom meanwhile had pulled his own sword and struck the second perpetrator down.

"I think you meant to say them, not him," Robin said cheekily, holding out his hand to help the fallen Marth back to his feet, who decided to take up the blonde man's offer.

"How did you know that would happen?" Chrom questioned, growing increasingly suspicious.

"That is something I may not reveal to you at this point in time. Suffice it to say I have seen what the future holds. But no matter, we must hurry! The Exalt's life is in grave-"

Loud screams sounded throughout the castle grounds, causing the three men to turn their gazes upon the main building, where the sound had emerged from.

"Emm," Chrom simply said before breaking out in a sprint, terrified by the thought of what might have happened considering the mysterious blue-haired man's warning.

* * *

The other two made after the lord immediately and together they re-entered the castle, rushing through the halls on their way to the Exalt's chambers. The trio weaved through corridor after corridor, making sharp turns seemingly every few seconds. But for the entirety of the time they ran through the castle, there was nobody to be seen.

"How long until we get there?" Robin asked.

Reaching an intersection of two hallways, forming the letter T, the three stopped and Chrom answered "It's this way, we should be there in the matter of just a few more seconds!"

Following this, the lord resumed his sprint, but stopped when he noticed that the masked man was not following. "Marth? What are you doing?"

The self-proclaimed clairvoyant was looking down the opposite way Chrom wanted to take. "This way will lead us to the assassins."

"What?" the Ylissean prince demanded. "You said Emm's life was in danger, why in the god's name would we NOT head straight to her?"

"Because this is the only way we can save her life. Rushing to her side will not result in her surviving this night, that much I am sure of," Marth answered.

"I'm not going to leave my sister alone!" Chrom shouted, anxiety inside him welling up and transforming into pure anger. "I don't care what you say will happen, I WILL stand by her side!"

"Chrom, you need to calm down!" Robin pleaded, stepping in between the two blue-haired men to try and diffuse the situation. "Letting your emotions guide your actions will do nobody any good."

"So you're saying I'm supposed to abandon her? How will leaving her by herself save her? You can't be-"

"That's not what I'm trying to say!" the tactician interrupted. "We're going to split up. You go to Emmeryn and keep her safe, I'll accompany Marth and go from there. I suppose that would be enough to succeed?" he proposed, turning to the masked man towards the end of his statement.

After a moment of looking over the blonde man, Marth nodded.

"Alright, then let's get going! We don't have much time after all!" Robin said, turning to run in the opposite direction of Emmeryn's chambers, but was stopped by Chrom placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mess up," he simply ordered before making his way to his sister.

'I won't,' the tactician thought. "Let's go!"

* * *

-In the castle's courtyard-

A man dressed the same as the two infiltrators who had previously attacked Robin and Chrom ran over the courtyard to stop and bow in front of another, this one clad in purple and black robes, resembling those of a dark mage and decorated with gold ornaments. He was an unsettling sight, skin dark, yet still pale, as though he had never stepped into the light of day. His hair was black and he had a long, straight beard, with several white strands in the middle. Completing his ominous appearance was his face. He wore a sadistic grin and his red eyes stared from the shadows right into those of the man who had come looking for him.

"What is it?" the man hissed.

"We have not received word from the assassins sent to dispatch of the prince, Master," he answered, avoiding the glare of his commander.

The pale mage's already unsettling grin turned to an even more disturbing scowl at the mention of the brother of Ylisses Exalt. "So they failed.. No matter. Proceed with the plan. Strike Emmeryn dead on the spot and bring me the Emblem. Fail, and I will inflict pain you cannot even fathom upon you."

"Yes, Master," the assassin said, before leaving to follow his orders alongside the other men in the courtyard at the time.

Only one, an orange-haired thief, who was sucking on sweets, dared to have second thoughts after what he had just heard.

* * *

-Inside the castle-

"Emm!" Chrom shouted as he burst into his sister's chamber to find both his relatives inside, safe and sound, alongside some others. "What happened?"

Phila, who was also present, answered in the stead of the Exalt "Assassins have infiltrated Ylisstol, we managed to defend milady from the first few, but we expect there to be many more enemies inside the castle. I've sent my knights to inform your Shepherds, milord."

"Good, if we really are dealing with as many of those dastards as you fear, we'll need every fighter we can get. You stay here Phila, I'll make sure no one even makes it this far," Chrom said, turning to the door.

"Wait Chrom, you mustn't!" Emmeryn pleaded. "Please, take Lissa and leave with the others! You are not the targets, I could not bear seeing you or Lissa hurt!"

"I will do no such thing, Emm!" the lord denied. "We don't want to see you get hurt either! And since I am the only one of us three who can fight, it falls on me to keep us safe!"

"But-"

"Hey! Just so you know, without me you wouldn't be able to say any of that!" Lissa pouted. "I'm coming with you!"

"Lissa, you mustn't!"

"Big sis, I know how much you love us and that you would do anything to keep us safe, but it's our turn to protect you this time! Just leave it to us!" the young princess stated confidently with her usual cheer.

"I have to agree with Lissa on this one, Emm. Trust us, we'll be fine," Chrom concurred.

"I.. if that is how you think, I suppose there is no way I can stop the two of you.." the Exalt conceded. "Just stay safe you two."

"We will," the blue-haired prince assured confidently, giving his sister a warm smile. "Alright Lissa, let's go! Stay behind me!"

The young blond girl nodded and followed her older brother outside and into the hallways, where the first Shepherds were now arriving.

Leading the charge was Sully, for once not atop her horse. "Hey Chrom, what's goin' on?There were screams and afterward some pegasus knights told us to get here before rushing off to somewhere."

"Sully! There are intruders in the castle, out to kill Emm. No matter what you do, do NOT let anybody even get near to her!" he ordered while rushing past. "Tell the others should you see them!"

"And what are you gonna do?"

"What I do best- charge straight at them!"

* * *

-Someplace else-

Robin had been following Marth for several minutes, sprinting through corridor after corridor. Despite having many a question for the masked individual, he kept his mouth shut since he was beginning to have trouble breathing as it was.

Finally, the blue-haired man slowed down and came to a halt at the end of a hallway, positioning himself so that he could peek around the corner without being seen should someone be on the other side of it.

"So-"

"Shh!"

As if on cue, several sets footsteps started becoming audible. Judging from the fact that Marth unsheathed his sword and got into a battle stance, Robin figured the persons responsible for the noise weren't friendlies, so he too readied his blade.

After a few unbearably long moments, the masked man lifted his free hand and gave a signal with his fingers.

The countdown ended and he shot around the corner, instantly beheading the more than surprised assassin unlucky enough to be walking at the front. Before the other two men could even react, Robin appeared and stabbed another in the shoulder, forcing him to his knees, where the tactician kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

In the meantime, the last remaining intruder had made off in the direction he initially came from, presumably to alarm his leader and get reinforcements.

"We have to get him! We'll be in a lot of trouble if he can inform the rest of them!" Marth warned, breaking out in a sprint, stopping after only a few feet as he noticed Robin wasn't following. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tying him up, what does it look like?"

"Why in the gods name would you do that? We don't have the time!"

"Well, what if he wakes up after we leave? That would be just as bad as the alternative, wouldn't it?"

"Wha- Ugh!" Marth groaned, taking off without the tactician.

"There, all done. Now we can- Oh, great," Robin remarked, realizing what had happened before running in the direction he presumed his companion had taken off into.

At the next intersection he paused, as Marth was no longer in sight. "Damnit, where'd he get off to?"

Deciding he didn't have the time to just stand around trying to remember the correct way to his destination, Robin just took off down the left corridor, hoping for the best.

Luckily, he was rewarded as after just a few seconds of walking he could hear the faint clashing of blades.

'Just a little farther.'

The amnesiac turned another corner and caught sight of the mysterious figure he had been searching for Marth battling two more assassins on his own. This time, he lacked the element of surprise and was visibly struggling to keep up with the two men's quick strikes. The tactician pulled his thunder tome from his coat and conjured the spell, taking aim at the left perpetrator.

"Thunder!"

The spell left the tips of his fingers and blew it's target clean off his feet a short moment later. This gave Marth the chance to slash at the remaining opponent's hand, forcing him to drop his weapon. A quick jab to the head with the hilt of his blade followed and the assassin crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"You really should have waited, you know."

"And you should have hurried up a little-" the blue-haired countered, before Robin interrupted him.

"Watch out, behind you!"

Marth turned around to see a third soldier swinging his dagger at him. He threw himself back, but wasn't able to fully evade the attack. The very tip of the short weapon managed to slice through the dark blue mask and a cascade of long, blue hair fell from the back of... his head.

Despite being heavily surprised, Robin gripped his own sword and began charging the assassin.

But before either he or his adversary could reach Marth, who was now lying on the floor, a huge something shot forward from the end of the hall and picked up the intruder, ripping him to shreds within mere moments.

"What in Naga's name is THAT?!" the tactician yelled, bringing his sword up in front of him, ready to fight for his life. The new arrival was a huge, rabbit like animal, armed with long, razor sharp claws and several pieces of armor.

"Wait!" Marth shouted, standing up and signaling both side not to fight.

"What do you mean wait, that thing will rip me to shreds!"

As he said this, the beast stood on it's hind paws and began shrinking until only a woman, albeit a slightly more hairy one than usual, stood before him. The shapeshifter mostly resembled a human, but she had long rabbit ears protruding from the top of her head. The only thing covering her were some patches of fur and a few pieces of dark violet armor.

"Do you know him, man-spawn?"

"I.. guess you could say that," Marth confirmed. "This is Panne, she's here to help."

"Uh-huh. And that, uhm, giant rabbit monster thing? Is that normal?"

"She's a Taguel."

"Meaning that?"

"She is part of a species that is able to shift forms. They can appear as humans or large rabbits."

"And how come she's here? I mean, she doesn't exactly seem thrilled about everything going on from what I can tell."

"Let's just say she owes us a favor."

"Do not be so consequential, man-spawn. If not for your grandfather, you would be long dead."

'Grandfather?'

"I- please excuse my improper phrasing, but we lack the time for me to think it through thoroughly."

"Hmpf. Follow me, the scent of the one you wish to find is close by."

The trio again began running, once more in absolute silence. This time however, Robin made up his mind and asked the question eating at him the most.

"So, uhhm, you're... a woman?"

"And quite the actress, aren't I?"

"So it appears. Though I did have some minor doubts, I'd say you had Chrom fooled entirely. But.. why go to this extent to lie to us?"

Marth was silent for a moment before answering. "The time wasn't right. I felt that, if I-"

"We're here," Panne blaffed, stopping the two in their conversation. The three were now above the courtyard and could see the battle unraveling beneath them. Some of the Shepherds had already arrived and were in the middle of battling the intruders. It seemed as though none of them were in significant danger, but they still weren't able to make meaningful progress.

"There!" Marth said, pointing at the ominous dark mage, who was the leader of the intruders. He was fighting Chrom alongside two of his underlings and were giving the captain of the Shepherds quite some trouble.

"We have to help him!"

"Oh boy, that does seem like a pretty bad situation to be in, you know?" a voice agreed to their left.

Panne instantly assumed her beast form and was about to pounce before Robin stopped her.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Oh, me? I'm just a lowly pocket thief!" the orange-haired thief answered. "You see, I was hired to rob the royal chambers by these lovely gentlemen. So far, so good. But then, these guys start talking about murdering the Exalt. That's when it went too far for me, you know? After thinking about what to do for a while, I see you guys, so I came over to see if I should help you out."

"So you mean to say you'll fight with us?"

"Sure."

"Just like that?"

"Oh, I expect to be paid, of course. Gotta get by somehow, you know? But payment can be discussed later, can't it? Seems like you've got more pressing matters at hand," he said, pointing back to Chrom, who was being backed down into a corner. "Name's Gaius, by the way."

"Robin, we have to help now, or it will be too late!"

"I know, I know..." the tactician said. "Gaius, you go help out the Shepherds with Panne, we'll take care of him. Panne, I'm sorry I must ask this of you despite knowing you for such a short time, but I fear I have no other choice."

"Fine. Consider your favor repaid," the shape-shifter responded, leaping off to assist the Shepherds.

"Looking forward to working with you!" Gaius said, grabbing Pannes fur to vault himself on her back, much to her very obvious displeasure.

"Alright then, now to him.."

Marth broke out in a sprint and leaped over the edge, dropping down into the courtyard while Robin conjured more spells. He shouted "Thunder!" and released several magical spheres, stunning both the underlings, allowing Chrom and the blue-haired woman to dispatch of them. The magic failed to affect the dark mage in the slightest, however.

Having now lost their element of surprise and seeing his spell hadn't done much of anything to his enemy, Robin grabbed his sword and headed to his companions side.

"Good timing Robin. And, uh, care to explain where she came from?" Chrom asked.

"Long story," the tactician answered.

"First the prince comes to me all on his own and now the true prize rushes to meet me as well! Ahh, my god truly is smiling upon me this day!" the mage cackled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robin demanded.

"Now, now, let's not get impatient, shall we? There will be enough time to tell explain everything when I dispose of these two annoyances. So please, just wait quietly until I'm done, will you, my boy," he sneered, knocking Robin off his feet with a spell he swiftly cast, paralyzing the tactician.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted and charged the pale man alongside Marth.

"Tch, step aside you insolent FOOL!" he screeched, knocking the two to the side with another powerful blast of purple, evil magic.

"It seems I lost my composure there for a moment. Now, where was I? Ah yes, I was about to get to you, wasn't I?" the mage spoke, stepping towards the immobile Robin.

"Urrgh, get away.."

"Get up boy, you're being rude."

To his surprise, his body obeyed and got upright, but otherwise remaining immovable.

The pale man brought his long fingers up to the amnesiac's head and rested his hand on Robin's scalp. He began muttering some words and Robin's mind began filling with various images and sounds, so many that it made him feel like his brain would split in half, causing him to cry out loudly in pain.

"Remember boy, remember!" Validar shouted, his grin growing larger by the second.

"Yes, yes, feel the darkness, boy, feel the-" he stopped, blood dripping to the floor. He looked down and saw the blade protruding from his chest, where his heart sat.

"Don't take this personal, it's just a business," the orange-haired thief Gaius apologized before twisting his dagger inside the mage's torso.

"Curse... you..." he gasped and fell to the ground, lifeless.

With the spell ending, so did the increasing number of images flooding Robin's mind, but it had left him so exhausted and in pain, he began losing consciousness, vision fading to black.

* * *

Darkness. Pure, black darkness. That was the only way this place could be described. Robin couldn't feel anything, but still, he knew he was there. He felt as though he was floating, but at the same was falling, gravitating to something deep within the abyss. Though there was nothing indicating that time was actually passing, the presence of something ominous and sinister became ever so little clearer. Whatever it was, it felt primal, eternal even.

An eternity later, the darkness began fading, instead making room for a dim violet light, in it a figure as black and vast as the nothingness he had descended from. The closer Robin got to it, the more uneasy he grew, every instinct, every fiber of his being pleading him to go, to escape from whatever place this was.

" _Stop struggling..."_ the thing bellowed, the hollow sound of it's voice reverberating inside Robin's mind endlessly.

"What are you?" the tactician demanded, now fully entering a state of panic, trying desperately to move back in the direction he had come from in the hopes of getting back to the world he knew.

" _I am nothing. I am the darkness. I am the void,"_ it answered cryptically.

"Why am I here? And what even is this place?"

A cold chuckle ran through him.

"What are you laughing about?! Answer me!"

" _You should know all too well where this is.. But it seems your memory is still too damaged to recall what it is you are.."_

"What I am? Stop spouting all this cryptic nonsense and answer me clearly!"

" _You will remember everything in time,"_ it simply stated, dismissing Robin's pleas entirely. _"For now, return to yourself.."_

"What? Hey, wait!"

The light began fading once more, leaving him alone in the endless pit, countless questions waiting to be answered.

" _You will be back.."_

And his consciousness left him, his body floating in the nothing of the abyss.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself in a bed, light from the noon sun flooding the room. Sluggishly, Robin sat up and brought his hand to his head.

"Ugh.. Where.. am I?"

"Mhh.." a voice mumbled sleepily. The amnesiac turned to face the person he hadn't noticed until this moment and was met with a very tired looking blonde princess. "Hey there Robin.."

"Uhh, hello Lissa?" he replied, completely confused. "What's-"

"Wait! Robin? You're awake!" the young woman exclaimed in rapid succession before flinging herself onto the tactician, locking him in an embrace.

"Wow, alright, that wasn't expected," Robin chuckled, hugging her back.

"Easy for you to say!" Lissa laughed after removing herself from the just awakened man and stood at the side of the bed. "You've been unconscious for the last few days, we were getting seriously worried about you, you know?"

"Few days? Wait, what even happened?"

"You... don't remember?" the princess asked carefully.

"I- I remember a giant rabbit and that there was some sort of a battle.." the tactician answered, taking his time to recall the events before he passed out. "But after that, it gets fuzzy... The more I think about it, the less I can actually remember.. There's just.. an empty space where those memories should be.."

"Then, you'll have to speak with Chrom about what happened, he brought you to me with the giant-rabbit-who-is-actually-a-woman," Lissa said. "For now, you should eat something and try to recover your strength. After having slept for so long, I'd imagine you've worked up quite the appetite!"

As if on cue, Robin's stomach rumbled loudly, which made the two start laughing .

"I suppose you're right on that one," he chuckled.

"Well, I'll go get you something to eat and tell the others the good news while I'm at it! You stay here, got it?"

"Not going anywhere," the tactician confirmed, raising his hands innocently.

The young blonde princess exited the room in a hurry, leaving Robin alone. He looked down and rubbed his face in an attempt to combat the faint headache bothering him since his wake-up.

'What was that thing? And what was it talking about? It felt... familiar, but.. how? Whatever that was, it was talking as if it knew everything about me.. I just can't shake this feeling.. Why would any of those two know me? What's our connection, it just doesn't make any sense..'

* * *

And that's a wrap! Only took me like, what, 3 months? Yeah, sorry about that. Time is a fickle thing, especially when all you do is procrastinate super hard. This time around, there hasn't been much going on, so the reason this chapter came out this late is 100% pure laziness on my part. Also, Breath of the wild happened. Anyways, I finally got something done and here it is. I do hope you liked it, despite the long and all that jazz. This chapter I made a few very slight changes to the plot when compared to the game, so I'm interested in what you think of those and the little bit of foreSHADOWing I did. Hehe, get it? SHADOW cuz' of... Never mind. Ehem.

But now, onto the reviews!

 **Fregler:** While I'm somewhat glad to hear someone cares about how I'm doing, I'm also very sorry for worrying you! That's absolutely horrible to hear, but I can at the very least promise you that I am in no way, shape or form in danger of that happening to me. I do hope I could somewhat make up for the long wait (again) with this chapter though!

 **Gallian Squad 7:** Indeed, both writing and reading are incredibly relaxing, even if I do tend to forget that for extended periods of time every so often. In fact, I've begun reading the third part of the Demon Cycles row by Peter V. Brett. Can definitely recommend. Back on topic though, I'm sorry if I extended your itch by not uploading in such a long time. And also, sorry Cordelia isn't here yet. BUT! I swear to you, next chapter she will make her entrance! Mark my words!

 **Riku Uzumaki:** After having gained some insight of the happenings in the world, will he be able to piece it together? Will he make sense of his dream? And what of the ongoing war? Next time, on Dragon Ball- Wait, wrong franchise.

Once more, it's time to appreciate everyone who decided to follow despite another long pause! Thank you TheFirstOfMany, elucidaton911, Kirito1993, Metal Kid7, NinjaGogeta, storyteller1333 and tong169!

Before I forget it, an absolutely massive shoutout to BlooperFiction for helping me out once again through proofreading and all of that good stuff. It means and helps a lot!

Last but not least, thank you for reading once again and I hoped you enjoyed this much too short chapter. Though I would like to, I cannot give a guarantee as to when the update will happen, since judging by the last two ones, I suck at setting deadlines for myself. I can however guarantee that there will be another update in the future and that I plan on finishing this story off just as much as when I started it. Until then, have a great time!

-DaveHunter

* * *

Edit: Thank you also to ilink18 for following, squeezing you in here since you followed like 5 minutes after the update


	11. Chapter 11

Shortly after Lissa had left, some of the other Shepherds began entering the room to check in on how Robin was doing. Not everyone had seen what happened, but that didn't stop the story from spreading like a wildfire. As such, it was natural for them to be worried about their tactician's condition, but Robin tried his best to seem healthy, which he did feel he was, though maybe a bit exhausted. But even after the last of his visitors exited his room, the haziness he felt in regard to his memories didn't disappear, leaving him to wonder what exactly did happen.

It didn't take long for Lissa to return, and when she did, she had brought a plate with food for the hungry man, which he devoured wolfishly.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" the young princess asked, concern written in her eyes.

"Much better," Robin answered with a smile. "So, uh what have I missed?"

"Well, there've been several strategic meetings these past few days to come up with some sort of plan for the war. In the meantime, Chrom has been trying to convince Sis to accompany him to Ferox, where he wants to discuss the situation with Khan Flavia."

"I take it he's been unsuccessful in that matter so far?"

"Yeah, Emm doesn't want to hear any of it.. She says that she can't possibly leave the people right know."

"Well, if it were to be discovered that the Exalt fled from the capital, it would do far more than just damage the morale of the citizens. Anyways, where is Chrom? I figured he'd show up with the others sooner or later, but that hasn't been the case yet."

"There's should still be a meeting going on right now, but they should be finished any moment now."

"Well then," Robin replied and started to rise from his bed.

"Robin?! What are you doing! Your body still needs rest!"

"Lissa, I'm fine. What I need most right now is some walking to get the stiffness out of my legs," the tactician countered and left the room.

"Ughh, fine!" Lissa shouted before following him through the castle to the throne room.

Their walk was largely uneventful, but shortly before they reached the throne room, Robin had his second unusual experience in a matter of a few days.

They were heading down a corridor when he thought he saw a woman pass by them. She wore a short, red and white garb, reminiscent of a dress with a belt strapped over it for support. Her legs were covered by crimson boots, reaching over her knees, while her arms and upper torso were protected by intricately crafted light and thin, yet still sturdy looking plate armor. Her face, that, under normal circumstances, could only be described as breathtakingly beautiful was highlighted by warm, crimson eyes. Yet despite all this, her most memorable feature was her incredibly unique hair. Cascades of blazing red flowed down her back all the way down to her knees.

For some reason, the woman seemed eerily familiar to him, though Robin was sure he had never seen her before. At least, as far as he could remember, which wasn't that much.

"Hey, Lissa?" he asked, inevitably giving in to his curiosity.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who that woman that just passed by us was?"

"Passed us? What do you mean?" the princess retorted, genuinely confused. "I haven't seen anyone in the last few minutes."

And sure enough, when Robin turned around to see for himself, there was nobody to be seen. "What? I swear I just saw someone walk by us!"

Suddenly, his head started pounding, deafening everything around him.

" _You will remember everything in time,"_ he recalled the voice from his dream.

The headache got worse and worse by the second, eventually forcing him to lean against the wall for support, clutching his head with the free hand. And just as suddenly as the pain came, it vanished, as if it had never happened.

"Robin?!" Lissa yelped, leaning down to get a proper look at his face. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I.. yes, I'm okay," he answered, unsure of what even happened. "I just.. have a slight headache is all."

"That didn't look like just a headache, Robin," she pointed out. "I was right in saying that you shouldn't be out of bed yet! You CLEARLY aren't 'okay'!"

"Lissa, you're worrying too much. I may not be back to full strength, but it's not that bad either. We should just get going, there are more important things I need to take care of right now. Just, don't tell Chrom about any of this, he'll just overreact."

"But-" she began, before, again, admitting to herself that arguing with him would not resolve the situation. "Fine. But! When you're done, it's off to bed to get rest, got it?!"

"Alright, alright," Robin surrendered with a chuckle. "If you say so, milady," he teased, adding an over exaggerated bow to the statement.

"Oh, stop it," Lissa pleaded. "But, Robin... please tell us when you're not feeling well, okay? We care for you just as much as you do for us.."

"I will, Lissa. I will," the tactician pledged with a truly honest smile on his face.

* * *

A short while after getting going again, the two arrived at their destination and the guards opened the doors for them,recognizing their new superior after having seen him alongside the prince multiple times. As was usual for when Robin joined in, the meeting was well underway.

Apart from the obvious attendees, consisting of Emmeryn, Chrom, Frederick and Phila, there were was a massive oak table in the middle of the room with multiple maps, reports and the like, that everyone was standing around. One of them he recognized as the thief named Gaius, who had apparently decided to switch sides shortly before Robin's memories cut off. The other was entirely unfamiliar to him. He was an elderly looking man, clad in green robes, resembling those of a priest. His face was wrinkled, though judging by the look on his face, just as many of them stemmed from laughing and smiling as from his age. Atop the bridge of his nose rested a small pair of round glasses.

As Robin neared the table with Lissa, he loudly cleared his throat to make the others aware of his presence. The six men and women looked up to see the newcomers.

"Robin!" Chrom called out, surprised by the fact the tactician was up again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Chrom," Robin assured. "Just feeling a bit out of it, but that will be gone soon I hope."

"Well, it's just good seeing you out of bed for now. You had us worried for a while there."

"No need for that, after all, I had just about the best healer I could ask for by my side," the amnesiac responded with a smile while ruffling said young woman's hair.

"Hey! Not funny!" Lissa, complained, struggling to remove his hand from her head. After having succeeded, she chose to abide by her promise from earlier with a pouting face.

After having followed the brief exchange with a smile of her own, Emmeryn spoke "I must apologize, Sir Robin. It was only because of myself that you could be injured so severely. I am deeply sorry for having put you, Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds in such a precarious situation."

"Please, your majesty, you needn't worry. After all, it is our duty as Shepherds to ensure your safety."

"I must concur with our tactician in this matter, milady," Frederick agreed. "I am sure each and every one of us would have acted the same in his stead."

"Thank you, Frederick. I do hope you all know how much I truly appreciate your services," the Exalt.

"Then, if we are done exchanging pleasantries, let us continue where we left off," Phila interrupted, earning nods from everyone. "The question of how an assassination attempt of this scale could go unnoticed remains unsolved, and we are also unaware of the mastermind behind it is. Furthermore, we must decide on our next course of action."

"It was Plegia, that much I'm sure of!" Chrom growled. "That lunatic would do anything to drive Ylisse into ruin!"

"That I am certain about as well," Robin concurred. "The leader's clothes resembled those of a Plegian dark mage. Though that still does not explain how they went entirely unnoticed."

"Well, it's actually quite obvious," Gaius stated, much to the surprise of most.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Would you care to elaborate, crook?" Frederick demanded with a distasteful tone.

The orange-haired thief either didn't notice the distrust of the others or simply chose to ignore it, answering the question. "It's simple. They have help inside the capital."

"That's-" Phila began, before immediately being interrupted.

"Impossible? Believe me, it isn't. You'd be surprised how easy it is to get someone to assist you in something like this. It's not unreasonable to think that's how they went about it."

"Are you saying we have a traitor amidst us?" the man unfamiliar to Robin now asked. No one else seemed to notice, but he seemed to be nervous for some reason.

"No, not necessarily. It's not impossible, but for an attack of this scale it, would take more than a single traitorous or corrupt official. My guess is that they bribed or forced multiple people to help get the assassins in the city. Considering how well equipped they were, it's also possible they got help for that as well," Gaius elaborated.

"If that truly is the case, the situation is far more dire than anticipated," Phila concluded.

"Emm, you can't stay here," Chrom now said. "We have to leave for Ferox to request their help, but it's too dangerous to leave you here. Come with us."

"You know I cannot do that, Chrom," the Exalt declined. "It is in times such as these that the people of Ylisse need me most. If what happened is discovered while I am not present, it could cause our people more suffering. I cannot simply abandon my people."

"And we cannot simply abandon you, Emm!" the prince countered. "Should Plegia attack while we aren't here, your life would be in danger! The people do need you and that is exactly why your safety has to be our biggest priority!"

"It is exactly because of that possibility that I stand by my word. With war looming on the horizon, I cannot leave the people of Ylisse without a leader."

Before the clearly irritated Chrom could respond, the man clad in green spoke. "If I may, wouldn't the East Palace be a suitable solution?"

Again, something about this person irritated Robin, though he could not quite piece together what it was.

"I agree, your Grace. No one would know of your relocation and it is near enough to the capital to be able to react in time, should anything come to happen. You would undoubtedly be safer there."

"Please Emm.. At least do that. Without knowing you in safety, we cannot leave for Ferox," Chrom concurred.

The Exalt closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Very well. If that is enough to set you at ease, so be it."

"Thank you Emm."

The meeting then went on for a while longer and the exact modalities of the shepherds journey to Ferox were decided upon. They would, alongside a selection of Phila's knights, escort the Exalt to the East Palace before making haste to the country north of them on horseback. They would then return with the support of the Feroxi army to take up battle with any Plegian forces that managed to enter Ylisse, forcing them to retreat so that they could take the battle back to their western neighbors.

When it finally concluded in the evening, Robin stepped out of the throne room, now genuinely exhausted. 'Maybe Lissa was right after all,' he thought to himself, exhaling hard.

"Robin!" he then heard from behind him. Turning around, the tactician was met with the smiling face of Chrom.

"How are you? You seem out of sorts."

"I've been better, but like I said, it's nothing that a little bit of time won't be able to fix."

"That's good to hear. Have you talked to the others yet? Everybody's been pretty quiet out of worry for you. Even Maribelle seemed pretty concerned."

"I've heard, though I don't really believe that," Robin chuckled. "Stahl, Sumia and some of the others came to look how I was doing, I'm sure the others know by now. I'll talk to them later anyways. There is something I wanted to ask you though."

"And that would be?"

"That man who was part of the meeting.. Who was he?"

"Oh, him? That was the hierarch, a close friend of House Ylisse. Back when our father died, he guided Emm through her first few years as Exalt. You could say he helped her become what she is today. During that time, he was also like a father to Lissa and I. He was always there for us when we needed it and so he became a close adviser to the royal family," Chrom recalled, a nostalgic grin spreading on his face.

"Is that so? How come I haven't seen him before today then?"

"He was part of a commission tasked with checking the status of some of the villages near the border. They only recently returned, but you wouldn't have noticed that since you were still, well, unavailable."

"I see."

"On another topic, care to join me for a short walk?" Chrom asked. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about, now that you've regained consciousness."

"Of course," Robin answered, the two men setting in motion with no destination in mind. "What is it?"

"I take it you are aware of our certain fortune telling friend's little secret?"

"You mean him being a woman? I found that out, yes. Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Well, I had a brief conversation with him- I mean her." The lord shook his head. "Sorry, still a little confused by all of this. Anyway, I caught her sneaking off without a word after making sure you weren't in mortal danger. To sum it up, I wanted to make sure she was rewarded appropriately for her help, but she declined. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't willing to reveal her reason for being here or how she knew of any of it. But.." He paused.

"But what?" Robin pressed him on.

"Something about her.. feels familiar. I sense a connection, but I can't figure out what kind.."

"I know that feeling.." the blonde responded, somewhat losing himself in his thoughts He remembered what had happened earlier, trying once more to make sense of it.

"You do? Did she seem familiar to you as well?" Chrom checked, pulling his conversation partner back to reality.

"What? Oh, no, it's just.." he began, searching for a logical excuse that didn't make it look as if he was losing his mind, which the truth would surely lead Chrom to think. "It's just, with my amnesia and all, everything and everyone is at least somewhat new to me. So it's more like I know the feeling itself, just not in this specific case."

While this was at least partially true, Robin found, that the more he thought about it, Marth did seem somewhat familiar, now that she had shown her true colors. Why, he did not know, just as was with the large amount of other questions that had started popping up in his mind since his awakening.

"Figures. I really can't imagine what it must be like for you, not knowing anything about your past."

"Come on, you're making it sound far worse than it is. It's not like I've forgotten everything after all," the tactician answered. "Do continue with what you were saying."

"Right. Like I said, I wasn't able to get too much out of her, only that we aren't safe just yet. She believes Emm's life is still in danger, which is why she had to leave again, to assist in her own way. And it's also why I was so desperate to make sure Emm listened to us earlier."

"Well, it does make sense. Considering the scale of the attack and how they managed to go entirely unnoticed, Gaius' concerns certainly are worth a thought or two."

"About him.. We're going to have to do something about him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's... been having trouble integrating himself."

"Integrating himself? Wait, you offered him a spot in the Shepherds?" Robin demanded, more annoyed than surprised by the prince's lack of healthy, human distrust a la Frederick.

"Of course. He was quite the help during the battle. According to himself and some of the others, he saved several lives alongside Panne."

"The giant rabbit?"

"She prefers to be known as Taguel, but yes, the giant rabbit."

"You gave her a spot as well then, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Why am I not surprised," he groaned, facepalming.

"Because you know me pretty well by now. After all, I have Frederick and you for worrying about things like that. But to be honest, it wasn't me who gave her the spot."

"Oh?" Robin looked up, intrigued by this unexpected turn of events. "How did that happen then?"

"She and Emm talked for a while, and after that she practically forced us to allow her to stay."

"Judging from what I know about her, which is fairly little, that doesn't surprise me either."

"It does when you find out she hasn't really come into contact with the others though. Ever since joining us, she's been off somewhere around the castle, avoiding any- and everyone. But, let's get back to Gaius for a minute."

"What about him?"

"Well, in his case, it's been the others avoiding him. And quite frankly, I can see why that is. Only a few actually act normally around him, whereas most are.. cautious , to say the least. But it's a whole other story with Maribelle. She's already not too friendly, especially with newcomers."

"I've noticed that, yes."

"That doesn't do justice to how she sees Gaius though. If you're asking me, she absolutely HATES him. It's honestly impressive how much he seems to annoy her."

"Sorry, to interrupt, but what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"I was thinking you could, you know, get to know him better. Maybe you can find a way to fix things up between those two that way."

"I can try, but as you might know, Maribelle isn't exactly very fond of me either."

"I believe in you Robin. She'll get over that soon enough. Especially considering she was the most worried one out of us when nothing she or Lissa did seemed to help."

"She was what?" Robin asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"You should go get some sleep for now," Chrom said, ignoring his partners words. They had, unbeknownst to Robin, just arrived at the prince's abode. "It'll be a long day tomorrow, good night!"

He disappeared in the door, leaving his tactician by himself. "You dastard. I will get back at you for that one.." Robin mumbled to himself, making his way back to his own room to go to sleep.

* * *

-The next day-

After having taken care of the final preparations, including packing up their equipment, rations and other necessities, the Shepherds began their escort of the Exalt to the East Palace, alongside a select number of pegasus knights, led of course by their commander. The rest of her knights, that were not already stationed near the border, stayed behind in the capital, to oversee the mobilization of what few troops Ylisse had to offer and to form a final line of defense for the worst case scenario.

The operation began very early in the morning, before sunrise even, to ensure its secrecy, which took its toll on some of the Shepherds and especially on Robin. His sleep, while having helped with his headache, had been fairly bad. Even before he went to sleep, the multitude of questions that had arisen in the short time after his awakening, and even before that, really, wouldn't let him rest. And after finally drifting away, the scenes that had plagued him while he was under the dark mage's spell and afterwards continued to haunt him in his sleep.

All this resulted in an extremely exhausted and tired Robin, who, despite his current state, had to deal with ever more people questioning him as to how he felt. Which, as was apparent, was not exactly good. After a while, he settled in somewhere near the middle of the fairly short band, just a few paces behind the royal family and Phila.

Just when he had begun relaxing somewhat, a voice coming from his right caused his head to start pounding again.

"Morning!" a cheery Stahl greeted while munching on some bread, his horse trotting along beside him. "Feeling any better yet?"

Because Stahl was one of the first to visit him just a day ago, as well as one of Robin's better friends, the latter decided to suppress his irritation. Nevertheless, he wasn't in a mood to keep discussing his health, so he chose to steer the conversation in an entirely different direction.

"Morning, Stahl," he replied. "Having some breakfast, are you?"

"What, this? I had breakfast earlier, so I'm just having a little snack right now," the cavalier explained, gulping down another bite. "Want some? I took enough with me to spare a bit."

"No thanks. Not having much of an appetite right now," Robin declined. "If you don't mind me asking.. Shouldn't you be saving some of that up? We'll be traveling for quite a while after all."

"It's fine. I brought a lot myself so I don't eat all our supplies."

"That's... very considerate of you?"

"Not really, it's just me living out my passion."

"Which is eating?"

"Yup."

"..."

"What can I say, I just really love eating."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, per se. it's just... where does all that food actually go? You obviously aren't fat or anything, but you're not exactly muscular either," Robin analyzed. "Sorry if that sounded rude.

"Don't worry, it didn't," Stahl ensured. He then closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, thinking. "To be honest, I don't really know. I asked Miriel about her opinion at one point."

"And? What did she say?"

"If I remember correctly, she found it.. fascinating. She ran some tests on me to find out the reason, but she couldn't make sense of it. The only thing she noticed, was that I'm apparently really average."

"How so?"

"In every sense of the word," the knight answered with a chuckle. "She had done the same tests with a bunch of other people at some point and protocolled it. And my results were identical to the averages. Ever since that, she's been making me take part in any tests she comes up with."

"Really? That sounds, well, slightly depressing. Are you actually alright with that?"

"Sure. If I can help her out with her research, why not?"

"That's- one way to look at it, I guess."

With that, their conversation died down for the time being, with Robin trying to calm his mind once again, while Stahl finished up what remained of his food. Fortunately for the tactician, the cavalier seemed to have noticed something was up and decided not to bother for the moment, which Robin was extremely thankful for.

After a while, with the sun beginning to near its apex, he began feeling significantly better, allowing him to resume their conversation.

"So, Stahl. How have things with Donnel been going?" he asked.

"Pretty swell, I'd say. The kid really does learn quickly, I must say. He's picked up the sword now and his lancing has greatly improved."

"Oh, really? I thought he had some potential, but is he really that good?"

"Yeah, his improvement has been crazy. I must admit, I was skeptical in the beginning. He used to struggle a lot with his footwork and everything to do with finesse, so to speak. Physically, he was perfectly fine from the get-go, but only when he did start picking up on the rest his real potential started showing. Right now, I think what he lacks most is experience. He'll likely struggle for the moment, but when he's put a few battles behind him, Donnel will be extremely valuable to us."

"That certainly sounds promising," Robin commented. "I have to commend you for that, you've done much better with him than I could have ever hoped."

"Oh, come on. I didn't do that much. All I did was show him the right stances, the rest came from him. Frederick would have done much better than I did."

"But Frederick has been doing this for years, hasn't he?" the tactician argued, not willing to let Stahl undermine his own work. "And besides, he would have run Donnel in the ground and you know it."

"That.. Is actually true, now that you say it."

"See? You really shouldn't be selling yourself short all the time, Stahl."

They continued their march, engaging in more relaxed chatter. Not long after, just when the group got close enough to their destination to believe that no problems could arise from this point on, a long, blood-curdling screech filled their ears.

"What the-" Robin began, when he saw one of the pegasus knights that had been designated to scouting ahead fly towards the group at high speed. To the horror of the two men, the flier didn't make it. An arrow shot through the air and embedded itself in the side of the winged beast, causing it to lose balance. It plummeted to the floor with a terrifying crunch, rolling for several feet before coming to halt, crushing its rider beneath it.

Just as suddenly as this scene had unfolded, enemy troops came into sight, axemen and archers heading straight their way. At the same time, several wyvern appeared from the top of the mountain to their right and from the canyon to their left, essentially cornering them.

"Stahl!" Robin yelled, shifting into battle mode. "Find Virion and deal with some of those wyverns! If you come across the Exalt, make absolutely no one gets even remotely near her!"

"Got it!" the knight replied, swinging himself unto his mount in a swift, effortless movement before taking off in the direction of aforementioned archer.

The tactician in the meanwhile ran forward, coming to a stop where the scout still lay buried beneath her own pegasus. He dropped to his knees to check the woman's pulse, confirming his hope. She was unconscious, but not dead. Not yet. Though Robin knew he would lose precious time doing this, he still decided to try and free the knight as he wished to keep everyone alive.

Around him the fighting ensued, blades clashing and arrows swishing through the air, some even coming dangerously close to him. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, Robin could not manage to lift the heavy animal far enough to get the woman underneath out. During this, her breathing became increasingly shallow, indicating he was running out of time and fast.

"Damn it! Come on!" he cursed, putting all his strength in his arms, when suddenly, the beast was literally thrown to the side. He turned to his head to see the blonde muscleman that was Vaike.

"How did you- Actually, we don't have the time," Robin began, but stopped himself before he completely lost focus. "Get her to a medic as soon as possible, but be careful! She's likely had multiple ribs smashed and took a hard hit to the head. You don't have much time, I'm counting on you!"

"Leave it to Teach!" Vaike boasted, picking up the rider as carefully as he could before making off to follow his orders.

Now alone, Robin took a moment to fully take in the state of the battle. In the short while since he had sent Stahl away, the cavalier managed to pick up Virion and the two were now in the middle of shooting down the scaled beasts. Yet, there were still far too many for just the two of them to deal with, and they were now getting dangerously close. That was only the least of their worries for now. While the Ylisseans had not seemed to have suffered many casualties up until now, the group was being forced back fairly quickly, as the enemy vastly outnumbered them.

The tactician couldn't see Emmeryn, which, for now, he decided was a good thing, as he concluded she would have likely been taken to safety by now. What did worry him, was that Chrom wasn't at the forefront of the battle, fighting tooth and nail and per usual.

Regardless, Robin knew he didn't have the time to worry about that now. In his head, he was already analyzing what approaches he could take to the situation while scanning his surroundings for anything helpful. The amnesiac decided on a plan to assist their frontlines and set in motion. He didn't, however, head to his allies in the front, but instead made his way to the cliff walls to their right, setting his sights on a stone ledge midway up the mountain.

Halfway there, the tactician heard an alarmingly loud scream from behind him. Turning around, he only barely managed to hit the ground before the winged monster attempted to crush him with its jaw. Robin got back to his feet and watched as the wyvern and its axe-wielding rider turned around, preparing for a second assault. This time, he was prepared and drew his sword, taking on a battle stance. He searched his mind, flipping the pages of countless books he had memorized, filled with knowledge on various fighting stances, to put together the optimal strategy.

Just before the wyvern's mouth snapped at him a second time, he dived forward, slashing upward in the same movement. A pained wail told him his strike was true, deeply cutting into one of its wings, making it plummet to the ground. Its rider, however, wasn't affected by this and decided to challenge Robin himself.

The Plegian axeman leaped off his incapacitated mount and broke out in a sprint, his weapon held to the side with both hands, allowing for a swift strike. Again, Robin attempted to use his opponent's momentum against him and tried rolling to the side opposite of where the axe was. What he wasn't expecting, was that the enemy he was facing had already taken note of this move and Robin now using it again so quickly after the first time proved to be a bad mistake.

Instead of evading the head as planned, the Plegian swiped to the left and hit the Ylissean tactician square in the head with the hilt of the axe, dazing him temporarily. Robin tried bringing his sword up, to defend himself from the slowly approaching man, but was stopped by a painful kick to his wrist. The bronze sword Robin carried was knocked a few feet away so it was no longer in his reach.

The Plegian began grinning as he was sure there was no feasible way for his foe to escape this situation and raised his axe slowly, relishing in the anticipation of ending an Ylissean's life. During this, Robin's mind was racing, searching for something he could do, anything. He began panicking, but remained fairly still as he was sure his life would end the moment he made any too sudden movements. Finally, the blonde saw a possibility, an opportunity to save himself from impending death.

'If I don't time this right,' Robin thought, but stopped himself. 'No, there's no if. I have to do this.'

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the axe was brought down and the tactician set his act of desperation in motion. Robin rolled to the side, narrowly evading the sharp head. In the same movement, his hand reached for an arrow embedded in the ground near him and got back to his feet, impromptu weapon in hand.

Again, his actions were predicted by his foe, but this time the Plegian made a fatal mistake. Underestimating Robin, the axeman charged forward with the same stance as before. This time, he did end up striking and cleaved the air in front of him in a wide arc, forcing the Ylissean tactician to jump back a foot to avoid being cut in half. Robin then found himself having to dodge a flurry of attacks, each and every one of them easily enough to kill by itself.

'I have one shot at this,' Robin thought to himself, trying to analyze his adversary, hoping to find an opening for himself. Seconds later, he found it. The continuing blows were taking their toll on the barbarians speed and Robin used this fact to its fullest. Right after another wide arcing slash, he surged forward, arrow held tight in his hand. The Plegian barbarian brought up one of his arms in an attempt to protect his vitals.

Robin reached back and rammed the sharp projectile between the man's ribs, causing blood to begin gushing from the wound. Immediately he let go of the shaft and jumped back a few feet, reaching into his coat. From it came his lightning tome, which was then used to electrocute the wounded man.

Panting from exhaustion, the tactician tried calming down and refocused on the larger picture. A look around told him, that the battle was going increasingly poorly, the Ylissean troops being pushed further and further by the enemy's supreme numbers. His window of opportunity was closing quickly, so he leaped into action once more.

Another scream rang out, but the wyvern letting it out was quickly silenced by the lance of a grey-haired pegasus rider.

"Sumia!" Robin called out.

Moments later the winged beast and her rider swooped to the ground a few feet before him and Sumia swiftly dismounted before hurrying over to the tactician.

"Robin! Oh gods, thank goodness you're alright!" she said, giving him a tight hug. After letting go, she continued speaking. "We've been looking for you since we saw the first wyvern, but nobody knew where you were! Then I found Stahl and he told me and- Wait, you're bleeding Robin!"

Sumia raised her hand to touch the side of the tactician's head where the hilt of the axeman from earlier had hit him. And indeed, now that she had said it, Robin too noticed that there was blood trickling from his left temple.

"I'm fine Sumia, there are more important things that need attending to right now!"

"You always say that! You're just going to get hurt again! Knowing you, you've already come up with some crazy plan that will end up nearly killing you!"

"About that. I need you help with something real quick," Robin confessed.

"Oh gods... What is it this time?" Sumia asked, already knowing full well the tactician could not be swayed when he set his mind on something.

"You just have to get me up there," he explained, pointing to the ledge he had noticed at the beginning of the battle.

"That's... it? Sure, just get on," the pegasus rider said, getting back on her mount before helping Robin up.

The winged beast took off with a jolt, to which Robin still had not gotten used to, and the two Ylisseans flew to the spot the tactician had pointed out in a matter of only a few seconds.

"Get me close enough that I can drop down there! And afterward, head back to the frontlines and give them a message!"

"Which would be?" Sumia asked, steering her pegasus as instructed.

"To go into full retreat! If I can get this to work, then we can still win this battle."

The grey-haired woman turned around and saw the look absolute determination and confidence Robin always had on when he had something planned.

"Right," she confirmed bringing him into position.

"Jump now!" Sumia shouted and the tactician slid off the back of the winged horse, dropping a few feet before landing firmly on his feet.

"So.." Robin muttered, again taking a look around, this time focusing on the side of the mountain. His gaze fixated upon another ledge, this one a fair bit higher and far smaller than the one he was already on.

Immediately, the tactician knew what he needed to do, so he began climbing. The steep, stone walls provided very little hold and the cliff became increasingly smooth the higher Robin got. Shortly before reaching the top, the rock Robin was holding on to cracked and ripped from the wall, leaving him dangling with only his other hand finding a firm grip. He took a glance below him and instantly regretted it. What he saw was a steep drop of probably several hundred feet. If he fell, there was no possibility of him surviving.

"Come on, Robin. You can do this, no problem," he told himself, but at the same time he felt his headache coming back and his vision began shaking slightly.

The tactician resumed his climb and finally reached the ledge, pulling himself up. He slumped down to the ground for a moment, panting heavily. Begrudgingly, Robin picked himself up and got to work. Whether or not his plan would end up working or not, he did not know. Still, he used his sword to start poking away at the ledge, hoping it would begin to crumble and fall.

After a few minutes, the rocks began to crack at the connecting point with the mountain itself, but it wasn't going fast enough for Robin. He risked a glance downward and sure enough, he was running out of time.

"Damn it!" the tactician shouted. "Just fall already!"

He continued hacking away at the rock, chipping off piece after piece. Finally, the cracks ran far enough and with a last stab, the ledge crumbled off the mountain and began sliding down the cliff along with Robin.

For the first few seconds, he managed to keep his balance, but the further the stone slid down, the more loose rocks it picked up, forming a small landslide. Knowing that he would eventually be caught by it, the tactician jumped off of it, finding grip on a small indentation.

Robin looked below him, where the landslide continued growing in size before it eventually hit the larger ledge below. The sheer force caused even this sturdy piece of stone to break, dramatically increasing the amount of debris being hurled down the mountain. At this point, the combatants below had realized what was going on. The Ylisseans, who were already retreating as was, picked up their pace while the majority of the opposing Plegians began doubling back, desperately trying to save themselves from the impending doom.

'Naga, please. Make this work,' Robin prayed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the rock he was gripping was beginning to cracks as well. Before being able to do anything against it, it gave way and the tactician plummeted to the ground, threatening to be crushed.

Robin looked around frantically, trying to find something to save himself with, but nothing came to mind. The further he fell, the louder the terrified screams of Ylisseans and Plegians alike became and the blonde slowly grew aware of what it was he had done. Sure, he was only doing this to protect those close to him, but it was just now that Robin realized his plan would literally crush friend and foe alike. He had set into motion forces that could not be stopped. Maybe him falling to his death now was the doing of the gods? Perhaps this is how he should repent for the killing of so many.

A tear rolled down his cheek and Robin closed his eyes once more.

'It seems that this is it... I've failed you, Chrom, Lissa, everyone. Please, continue onwards. Though it was far too short, I enjoyed my time with you all,' he thought, bracing himself for the moment his body would be crushed.

But, just as all the times he had nearly died since his awakening, it did not occur this time either. Just before he hit the floor, he heard a swooping sound and felt the sensation of a horse's soft hair.

"Sumia?" the tactician asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"Not quite," a voice replied. For the hundredth time in the last few days, Robin experienced a sense of familiarity. He knew this voice, that much he was sure of, yet still could not put his finger on where from. Finally he opened his eyes, and the feeling intensified. The blonde sat atop a pegasus, in front of him cascades of crimson hair flowing down its riders back.

"Who-" Robin began before his head began pounding again, once more forcing him to support it with his right hand.

The woman in front of him noticed this and turned around to see what was happening.

"Are you alright?" she asked, genuine concern clearly audible in her voice. "Just hold on a moment, I'll get you to a healer."

"No, I'm fine," he managed to get out. "I need to see Chrom."

"The prince? Why would you need to see him?"

In her eyes, equally as crimson as her hair, Robin saw a fiery passion but looking twice, there was also something else. A sorrow, as if just having lost a loved one. At the time, Robin did not piece the reason for her sadness together, but he would soon thereafter.

"Why does not matter, but I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

She met his gaze and after a moment seemed to have confirmed he did not wish to bring harm upon him, so she nodded and flew over to the remaining Ylissean troops.

Just a few seconds later they touched down next to Chrom and the others and Robin slipped off the pegasus to talk with him.

"Chrom, how-" he began, before once again being tackled by a ball of yellow. "Woah, calm down, Lissa. Where did that come from?"

"Where did that come from?!" the princess yelled, looking up at Robin's face. "You just fell down a mountain and nearly died! Again!"

"Really though, are you alright?" Chrom asked. "That was a pretty close call.

Robin looked ahead now to see Chrom as well as Emmeryn, Sumia, Frederick and the hierarch standing next to and behind the blue-haired prince. "I'm fine, as always. Although I will say, my stomach *is* quite upset. That aside, I'm doing pretty swell."

"That's relieving to hear. Regardless, you ended up saving the day once again didn't you? We were just about to be overrun when Sumia came and told us you ordered for retreat. And shortly after, that happened," the lord explained, pointing behind him with his thumb.

The tactician followed the direction he was gesturing toward and saw what he meant. Some distance behind the group, there were now mounds of rocks where the battle had taken place. Robin presumed that those who were fortunate enough to survive had fled from the scene, but a lone, bloody arm poking out from underneath the stone served as a reminder of what he done. By himself, he killed possibly hundreds of humans. Each of them, he realized, lived his or her own life, now leaving behind their loved ones.

Robin keeled over slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Lissa, who was still embracing him.

"Robin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just my stomach acting up, like I just said," he lied. It seemed that only he was having these thoughts and remorse, so the tactician chose not to burden his allies with them.

The look on Chrom's face told Robin he was having doubts about his statement, but luckily for him, Captain Phila arrived to deliver a report.

"Your grace!" she said, bowing swiftly. "We've confirmed the retreat of the Plegian troops! The landslide caught most of them, so they did not have much of a choice but to flee."

"But what of our own casualties?" Emmeryn asked, concerned as ever about her people.

"Fortunately, we suffered minimal losses. Many have been injured, but none of them bear significant injuries. Furthermore, there seem to be no missing soldiers, meaning our troops were spared by the landslide."

The Exalt exhaled, relieved to hear the good news.

"Still," Frederick interjected, "the question of how the enemy could make it this far into Ylissean territory without being noticed certainly is unsettling."

"Regarding that," the crimson-haired woman spoke, now receiving the attention of the group for the first time since arriving. "My lady, you cannot remain here!"

"Cordelia? What are you doing here?" Phila demanded.

"You know her?" Robin asked, surprised by this turn of events.

"Of course, she is a pegasus knight, which means she must have gotten my personal approval," the knight captain explained, taking a few steps forward to grip the newcomer's shoulders. "You were stationed near the border, were you not? Don't tell me..."

Cordelia turned her head, avoiding her subordinate's gaze. "I- I cannot tell you what exactly has transpired. King Gangrel himself led his forces against us. There were just too many, it was clear we would stand no chance, so my knight sisters ordered me to flee and report this to you..." she stated.

"What? That can't be," Chrom said. "There should be no way for them to coordinate two attacks of this scale! "

'Unless...' Robin thought, looking at the hierarch, who again, seemed to be suspiciously nervous. Regardless, he kept silence, knowing that even if his suspicion proved to be true, he lacked the evidence to convince the others of it, seeing as everyone else seemed to completely trust him.

"That I cannot tell you, milord, but there are more Plegians no longer than a half day's march away! You must flee, or else-" Cordelia stopped talking, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Or else my sister's sacrifice will have been for naught!"

She started crying, embracing her captain, who patted her head to try and calm her subordinate.

"I should have stayed, Captain! I left them to die in the most dire of times! I've- I've disgraced them with my weakness..."

"Hush, Cordelia. You've done your duty and I'm sure your sisters would think the same. You've many years left to do them proud."

"But- I fled like a coward! Why me? Why not them? How could they be proud of someone as weak as me?"

Phila took Cordelia by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Sometimes, the greatest strength is admitting your own weakness. The fact that you are aware of your shortcomings proves your sisters right. Their faith in your potential will become your strength, I'm sure of that."

"Oh Captain, they were my family! Gods, how can I- how can I go on?!" the crimson-haired woman cried, continuing to weep with Phila embracing her once more.

"Damn that monster!" Chrom cursed. Even the usually level-headed Robin noticed himself becoming angry as he realized he had been clenching his fist to the point that his knuckles turned white.

"I must return to the capital," Emmeryn finally said after minutes of silence, only broken by Cordelia's soft wailing.

"What?" her brother asked, surprised by the sudden statement. "You- You can't be serious, Emm! Now more than ever it isn't safe there!"

"I know, Chrom. But in times like these, I must be there for our people. If it is discovered that I am not in the capital with these tragedies occurring, a mass panic could break out. If I do not return, Ylisse will lose this war before it even begins."

"My lady, I too cannot advise this-" Frederick began, but nothing Robin knew nothing could change the Exalt's mind.

She reached into her robes and pulled out a small, golden shield with five indentations. Judging by the fact that one was filled out with a small, white orb, Robin deduced that the other four, while empty at the time, were supposed to each hold another jewel.

"Take it to Regna Ferox, Chrom. Bring it to safety."

"The Fire Emblem? I can't take this, Emm. Not if it means leaving you behind."

"No member of House Ylisse is more important than the Emblem, Chrom. You must take it to safety. Make sure that no more blood is shed because of it. Our father already made that mistake. Hopefully you will prove to be a better guardian than I was..."

"Sis?" Lissa reluctantly asked, just now removing herself from the Ylissean tactician. "Why do you... sound as if you've given up? You're not going to- to die, are you?"

As tears began rolling down the young princess's cheeks, Emmeryn kneeled down to wipe them away and began whispering, "I am not giving up, Lissa. I am merely giving the two of you what I can."

"Emm, this is madness. Please, just stop this," Chrom begged, growing more emotional by the minute.

"I want you to stay with Chrom and the others, Lissa. You will be of more use to them than to me," the Exalt said with a smile, ignoring her younger brother at the same time.

"But- I don't want to leave you big sis! Let me go with you!"

"You must stay with them, I command it."

"That's not fair!" she cried. "What about us?! We need you just as much as everyone else!"

"Calm your tears, dear. This is not a goodbye, we will see each other soon," Emmeryn ensured her.

"Your Grace, the pegasus knights will escort you back."

"Thank you, Phila."

"I will ensure the prince and princess's safety, your Grace," Frederick added.

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you as well."

"It is my duty and my honor, milady. You need not thank me."

From the corner of her eye, Phila saw that Cordelia was readying herself to leave as well. "You will be staying with the prince, Cordelia."

"But-"

"I know how hard this must be on you, but this is how it must be. Always remember, your fallen knight-sisters will always be with you in spirit."

"I- I understand. May they give me strength."

"Come Phila, we must go," Emmeryn said.

"No, you don't have to!" Chrom yelled. "Why don't you realize that we need you? For once in your life, be selfish! Nothing will come of you walking to your own death!"

"I love you, Chrom. You and Lissa," the Exalt responded after a brief moment of silence. "The two of you are my everything, but I have to go. You misunderstand for whom this peace truly is. I'm so very sorry. Truly. We will embrace again in Ylisstol, when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will make it."

"This is the worst plan I've ever heard of. And I'm saying that with what happened today."

"The blood of the first Exalt flows strongly within us, Chrom. We will keep our home safe. I know it," she responded. Turning to Robin, she added, "I trust that you will lead my siblings through their hardships, Sir Robin. Know that I am deeply grateful for everything you have and will do for us."

"Of course, your Grace. I will see to it that the two of them remain safe, I swear it on my life."

With that, Emmeryn gave them one last smile before turning and leaving with Phila and the rest of the pegasus knights.

"Emm, don't!" Chrom desperately begged one last time, though even he had long realized there was nothing that could sway his sister.

* * *

And that does it. It's been another 3 months, but at least I'm getting consistent again right? Right? Haha... For real though, I'm super sorry it's been taking me so long for every chapter, doing my best to get back into a schedule that allows for both better and more consistent updates as well as my own health. It may not seem like it, but I really feel as though I'm getting there again.

This chapter, our favorite redhead joins the story! Yaaaay! She does next to nothing! Uhhh... Technically, I didn't lie when I said she'd appear this chapter, right? Please don't kill me...

Before getting to reviews, thanks to BlooperFiction as always for the great help on how not to suck completely!

 **Spiner909:** That is definitely true, so I'd be honored to be able to greet you when the time comes!

 **Fregler:** Happy to hear you like these more than you hate the wait! Seriously, I apologize for always taking this long, I promise to hurry up with the next one!

 **XenoEmblem4TW:** Yeah, I kinda always thought it was kinda weird how in the game Validar actually has a line about Robin, but there's not too much follow up on it even if you fight him with Robin. So, I tried to get a bit of that in. Thankfully for me, these kind of small changes seem to differentiate me from other stories, so that's pretty cool!

Thank you to 3000-Volt, 90000847, ARSLOTHES, bp5178, BronsonWolf64, CherryPuffball, Darkchaser, ElusiveEcho, Hexist, Jack Hunter, Max H. Pintner, Orion's Belt Buckle ShucklingPenguin, SkitterExalt, SkulK1 and ValzFest for following in my absence!

Also, thanks everyone who took the time to read this, it means the world to me! Again, I can make no guarantees as to when the next update will happen, hopefully sooner than later though.

I usually don't do this, but this time around I'd like to ask that you review if at all possible! Doesn't matter if it's just a short opinion on what happened in the chapter or if you noticed a mistake I tend to make often, it really helps me a lot to hear you guys' criticism, both for my motivation and overall quality of the story.

That's it for this time, I hope you have a great day and see you whenever next time will be!

-DaveHunter

* * *

And also, for those who it might interest, Chapter 8 has been updated to past tense.


End file.
